The way of the heart
by Trory
Summary: Wie soll man sich verhalten, wenn seine Vergangenheit einen einholt? Eben mit dieser Frage muss Kate sich beschäftigen, als sie einen Arbeitskollegen von ihrem Mann kennen lernt. Auf einmal ist sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, was sie denken oder fühlen...
1. Prolog

The way of the heart

///

_What you don't know – Monrose_  
What you don´t know  
Is that I lay awake  
Wishing you were here tonight  
What you don´t know  
That I loved you long before we were alive  
Cause how would you know, how could you know  
So now I´m gonna tell you everything

///

"Mami! Mami, sieh nur!", rief das Mädchen aufgeregt, als sie in die Arme ihrer Mutter lief. Die Arme der Frau schlossen sich sehnsüchtig um den Körper ihrer Tochter und auf ihren Lippen zeichnete sich ein freudiges Lächeln ab. Die Stimme des braunhaarigen Mädchens brauchte sie immer dazu, zu Lächeln. Egal wie schlecht ihre Laune auch sein mochte.

„Du hast eine Eins geschrieben. Liebling, das ist wunderbar. Komm, wir hängen deinen Aufsatz an den Kühlschrank", schlug die junge Frau lächelnd vor und ging mit bedachten Schritten zum Kühlschrank. Ihr Leben hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren so oft verändert. Manchmal waren die Veränderungen nicht so toll gewesen und manchmal waren sie sehr toll gewesen. Caitlin bereute nicht, dass sie so früh ein Kind bekommen hatte. Niemals.

Wie könnte sie das auch? Jedes Mal, wenn sie in das Gesicht ihrer 9-jährigen Tochter blickte, sah sie _ihn_ dort wieder. Es war falsch. Es war vollkommen falsch, dass Kate ihn immer wieder vor sich sah, wenn sie die Augen oder die Mundpartien ihrer Tochter genauer betrachtete. So sollte es einfach nicht sein. Sophias Vater war ein toller Mann gewesen, doch er war nicht bereit für eine Familie gewesen. Oh ja, Kate hatte ihn geliebt. Irgendwie würde ihr Herz wohl immer ihm gehören, aber sie hatte sich damals entscheiden müssen.

Zwischen dem, was richtig war und dem, was für ihr Kind das Beste war. Ob ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber korrekt gewesen war, war schwer zu sagen. Caitlin hatte ihm keine Chance gegeben. Sophias Vater wusste nicht einmal, dass es sie gab und er würde es nie erfahren. So war es besser. Egal wie toll ihr Vater gewesen war und wie sehr Kate die Stunden mit ihm genossen hatte, in seinem Herzen würde er immer der verdammte Playboy bleiben. Und deswegen hatte sie sich für diesen Schritt entschieden.

Sie hatte ihn verlassen, ohne ihm zu sagen, dass sie sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug. An manchen Tagen hasste Caitlin sich dafür und wollte ihn ausfindig machen, um ihm von Sarah zu erzählen, aber bevor es wirklich dazu kommen konnte, nahm sie wieder Vernunft an. Tim war nicht Sophias leiblicher Vater, aber er liebte sie so, als sei sie seine leibliche Tochter und deswegen würde es nie dazu kommen. Die Vergangenheit würde Vergangenheit bleiben.

„Mami?", fragte Sophia leise und kuschelte sich etwas an ihre Mutter. Caitlin hatte für einen Moment vollkommen vergessen, wo sie sich gerade befand und das Sophia auch noch bei ihr war. Es war schrecklich, wenn sie sich so sehr in ihrer Vergangenheit verging. Alles was zählte, war ihre Zukunft und die Gegenwart. Sophia wusste nichts von ihrem wahren Vater und sie hatte nie gefragt, wofür die Ehefrau und Mutter ihrer Tochter sehr dankbar war.

Es war einfacher so. Sie musste nichts erklären und sie wollte nichts erklären. Natürlich. Irgendwann würde Sophia nach ihrem Vater fragen, das konnte sie nicht verhindern, aber vielleicht würden ihr ja noch ein paar Jahre bleiben? Kate hoffte es. Sie hoffte es so sehr. Sophia mochte Tim wie einen Vater. Sie nannte ihn sogar ‚Dad', obwohl sie wusste, dass er nicht ihr Erzeuger war, änderte das für sie wenig.

„Tut mir leid, Sophia. Mami war in ihren Gedanken versunken. Geh schon mal nach oben und fang mit deinen Hausaufgaben an, ich komme gleich nach", versicherte Kate ihrer Tochter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Caitlin liebte ihre Tochter. Sie hatte sie von dem Tag an geliebt, als ihr bewusst geworden war, dass sie unterwegs war. Mit diesem Tag hatte sich aber auch einfach alles verändert.

Sophia verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort nach oben und Caitlin lehnte sich seufzend an die Küchenzeile. Wie sehr ihr Leben sich damit doch verändert hatte. Sie und Sophias Vater waren gerade mit dem College fertig gewesen und alles hatte so wunderbar ausgesehen. Kate hatte ihn geliebt, aber sie hatte ihn immer mehr geliebt. Die Entscheidung, sich von ihm zu trennen, war keine leichte gewesen. Es war verdammt hart gewesen. Fast unmöglich.

Ihr Herz hatte sich so sehr nach ihm gesehnt, aber ihr Kopf hatte sich für den vernünftigeren Weg entscheiden. Er hatte es niemals erfahren und Kate würde es ihm niemals sagen. Ja, nach der Trennung hatte sie ihn auch nie wieder gesehen. Und das war gut so. Würde sie ihm gegenüber stehen, würde es verdammt schwer werden. Obwohl sie ihren Ehemann liebte, wusste sie doch in ihrem Herzen, dass es nur einen Mann gab, den sie immer lieben würde. Diesem einen Mann gehörte ihr Herz.

Caitlin versuchte nicht an ihn zu denken, aber es gelang ihr sehr selten. Das war wohl kein Wunder. Sophia sah ihrem Vater so verdammt ähnlich, das es wirklich schmerzte. Sie hatte seine Augen und die Partie um den Mund von ihm geerbt. Und noch so viel mehr. Sophia machte so oft Dinge, die sie nicht machen sollte und Kate wusste, von wem sie das hatte. Er war genauso gewesen. Man hatte ihm nichts sagen können. Und Sophia war genauso stur wie ihr Vater.

Vorsichtig hob Caitlin ihre Hand und starrte ihren Ehering an. Sie liebte Tim nicht so sehr, wie Sophias Vater, aber das war unwichtig. Dieser eine Mann würde ihr Leben nie wieder durcheinander bringen. Und deswegen zählte es auch nicht. Es war ja nicht so, das sie mit Tim nur deswegen verheiratet war, weil es für sie und Sophia bequemer war. Nein, sie liebte ihn wirklich und war deswegen seine Frau geworden. Seit insgesamt vier Jahren war sie nun mit ihm zusammen und seit zwei Jahren seine Frau.

Kate hatte in ihrem Leben Fehler gemacht und sich diesen immer gestellt. Auf dem College war sie so unerfahren gewesen und sie hatte sich zu schnell in ihn verliebt. Dass es damals ein Fehler gewesen war, hatte Caitlin nicht einsehen wollen. Sie hatte erst schwanger werden müssen, um zu erkennen, dass er für so etwas niemals bereit sein würde. Man verliebte sich nicht in einen Mann, der mit mehr Frauen zusammen gewesen war, als er an zwei Händen abzählen konnte.

Und doch, sie hatte ihm vertraut und immer nur das Gute in ihm gesehen. Es war ihr egal gewesen, was die anderen über ihn gesagt hatte. Dass ihre Freundinnen sie vor ihm gewarnt hatten, war ihr nicht egal gewesen, doch sie hatte auch nicht darauf gehört. Albernes Geschwätz. Leider war es am Ende nicht so gewesen. Hätte sie doch nur auf dieses Geschwätz gehört.

Die Erinnerungen an die Zeit waren noch so deutlich in Kates Kopf vorhanden, als seien diese Dinge erst gestern passiert. Aber in Wirklichkeit war es fast zehn Jahre her. Seit fast zehn Jahren hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen und seine Stimme nicht gehört. Ein Teil von Caitlin sehnte sich so sehr danach, das sie nachts nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Und der andere hasste Kate dafür, dass sie nicht loslassen konnte.

_Seine Lippen bewegten sich sanft auf die seiner Freundin zu und es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, bis sie endlich auf ihren lagen. Der Kuss war sanft und doch so erwartungsvoll. Die Hände von Kate vergruben sich in seinen kurzen, braunen Haaren und verwuschelten diese dabei etwas. „Kate", hauchte er zart an ihre Lippen und zog sie damit etwas enger an sich._

_Caitlin schloss beim Klang ihres Namens die Augen und ließ sich komplett fallen. Es war so leicht, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, egal was andere auch sagten, er war ein toller Mann. Einfühlsam und zuvorkommend. Und er wusste genau, was Frauen wollten. Erneut legten seine Lippen sich auf die ihren, doch dieses Mal war der Kuss nicht so sanft wie der Erste. Er war leidenschaftlicher und noch erwartungsvoller._

_Falsch, falsch, falsch. Sie war doch erst ein paar Mal mit ihm ausgegangen und wenn sie ihn nun nicht stoppen würde, dann würden sie heute Nacht weiter gehen, als Kate es normal tat. Bei Männern war sie eher vorsichtig und ließ sich sehr viel Zeit. So war es schon immer gewesen. Sie wollte verhindern, dass man ihr das Herz brach. Und zugleich wollte sie sich nicht mit dem Falschen einlassen, aber im Moment waren ihr diese Dinge egal. Vollkommen egal. Zu egal._

_Er beendete den Kuss, aber nur, um seine Lippen zu ihrem Hals wandern zu lassen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich zärtlich an ihrem Hals, saugten und leckten über die Haut. Ein kleines Stöhnen entwich ihr und sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Obwohl es nicht ihre Art war, wusste sie, dass sie ihn heute nicht stoppen würde. Auch in Caitlin brannte ein Verlangen. Und so hatte sie es nie gespürt. Niemals war ihr Verlangen nach einem Mann so unheimlich stark gewesen._

_Kates Hände bewegten sich zu seinen starken Armen und tasteten über die Muskeln dort. Er war gut gebaut und das sah man ihm auch an. Doch es war noch viel besser, als man es erahnen konnte. Allerdings fand Caitlin ihn nicht nur wegen seinem Aussehen anziehend. Seine Art war es, die sie so sehr faszinierte. Zugleich aber, war es auch seine Art, die alle Armglocken in ihr zum Schrillen brachte. Heute ertönten sie ebenfalls, doch Caitlin überhörte sie gekonnt. Und verlor sich in diesem unglaublichem Mann._

Flatternd öffnete Caitlin ihre Augen und seufzte dann. Wieder einmal hatte sie ihre ganze Umgebung vergessen, weil sie an ihn gedacht hatte. Und das war so was von falsch. Sie liebte Tim und war deswegen seine Frau geworden und in gewisser Weise betrog sie ihn dadurch doch, oder etwa nicht? Kate hatte keine Affäre, aber es kam ihr manchmal fast so vor. Es waren ihre Gedanken, mit denen sie ihren Mann betrug. Die Gedanken an ihn und die vielen gemeinsamen Stunden.

Ob sie ihn jemals vergessen würde? Kate wusste es nicht, aber ein Teil von ihr hielt es für unwahrscheinlich. Zum einen, weil er der erste Mann gewesen war, den sie mit Leib und Seele geliebt hatte und natürlich deswegen, weil Sarah sie immer wieder an ihn erinnerte. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Tochter genügte und sie dachte wieder an ihn. Es war verrückt und es gab keinen Ausweg. Wahrscheinlich würde Caitlin ihn nicht einmal dann vergessen, wenn sie ihr Gedächtnis verlieren würde. So viel empfand sie für ihn noch immer.

Sie hatte ihn aus ihrem Leben verdrängt und das sehr erfolgreich. Aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht, ihn auch aus ihren Kopf und ihren Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Egal wie sehr sie es versuchte. Es war unmöglich. Doch so konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Tim merkte viel zu oft, dass seine Frau mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders war. Und in letzter Zeit passierte das immer öfter. Lag es nur daran, dass Sarah ihrem Vater nun mit jedem Tag ähnlicher sah, oder gab es noch einen anderen Grund?

Sie wohnten jetzt erst seit wenigen Wochen in Washington DC und bisher war alles gut gewesen. Lag es vielleicht an dieser Stadt? Kate konnte es sich nicht erklären. In den letzten Wochen dachte sie so oft an ihr letztes Jahr auf dem College und wie schwer die Zeit danach für sie gewesen war. Ihre Eltern waren enttäuscht gewesen, aber sie hatten sie dennoch unterstützt. Gott, sie war Anwältin, obwohl sie diesen Beruf so sehr hasste.

Alles wegen Sophia. Kate hatte ihrer Tochter eine Zukunft bieten wollen und mit einem Job in einem Supermarkt, wäre das sicher nicht so gewesen. Die letzten Jahre hatte sie in einer Kanzlei gearbeitet, aber wirklich glücklich war sie damit nie gewesen. Der Umzug nach Washington war passend gekommen. Caitlin hatte gekündigt und im Moment verspürte sie nicht das Verlangen, wieder in diesem Beruf zu arbeiten.

Tim verdiente beim NCIS genug, um sie und Sophia versorgen zu können. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Er hatte gespürt, dass Caitlin mit ihrem Beruf nie wirklich glücklich gewesen war. Und er wollte, dass sie glücklich war. Deswegen arbeitete er so hart. Für seine Familie. Tim und Kate hatten bisher keine eigenen Kinder. Es gab keine Probleme. So war das nicht. Bisher hatte Kate sich einfach nur nie bereit gefühlt und Tim war eben ein guter Kerl. Er drängte sie nicht und schien auch nichts dagegen zu haben, dass sie noch etwas warteten.

Das war einer der Gründe, weswegen sie sich damals in Tim verliebt hatte. Er war nicht gerade ihr Typ, aber wer war schon Kates Typ? Sie hatte ein Händchen für die falschen Kerle. Eigentlich war sie nach Sarahs Geburt nur mit ein paar Männern aus gewesen und diese hatten das Interesse an ihr schnell verloren, als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie hier eine junge Mutter dateten. So war das in dieser Welt eben. Junge Mütter hatten es schwer.

Und in der Liebe hatten sie es besonders schwer. Sophia war etwa fünf Jahre alt gewesen, als sie dann Tim kennen gelernt hatte. Sie hatte ihm von Anfang an offenbart, dass sie eine kleine Tochter hatte. Und es hatte ihm nichts ausgemacht. Im Gegenteil sogar. Tim und Sophia hatten sich von der ersten Sekunde an verstanden und ihm war der Umgang mit ihr nicht schwer gefallen. Noch ein Punkt, weswegen Kate sich in Tim verliebt hatte. Wie oft im Leben traf man schon Männer wie ihn? Selten. Verdammt selten.

Es war aber auch ein Fakt, dass Männer wie Tim es bei Frauen schwer hatten. Die meisten Frauen standen auf Männer, die mehr von einem Macho hatten, auch, wenn sie am Ende einen Mann wollten, der sich ebenfalls um ihre Gefühle sorgte. Doch wenn ein Mann, von Anfang an Gefühle zeigte, wurde es ihm nicht sehr leicht gemacht. Caitlin hatte Tim eine Chance gegeben und sie hatte es niemals bereut. Einen besseren Ehemann gab es auf der ganzen Welt nicht.

Das sie tief in ihrem Inneren immer noch diesen anderen Mann liebte, war dabei vollkommen unwichtig. Man konnte mehrere Menschen auf einmal lieben. Und das war besonders leicht, wenn eine dieser Personen sowieso keine Hauptrolle in seinem eigenen Leben spielte. In letzter Zeit hatte Kate oft an diesen Mann gedacht, aber deswegen würde ihr Leben sich nicht verändern. Gedanken waren im Kopf und niemand, vor allem nicht Tim, würde sie jemals erfahren.

„Liebling?", rief jemand und betrat dann schon die Küche. Diese Stimme würde Kate immer erkennen. Es war die Stimme von ihrem Ehemann. Caitlin warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und erkannte, dass es schon ziemlich spät war. Wie lange war sie wieder in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen? Langsam wurde das wirklich etwas lästig.

„Ich bin hier, Tim", erwiderte Kate und ging ihm dann entgegen. Sie lächelte und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. Sie hoffte sehr, dass man ihr nun nicht zu sehr anmerkte, dass sie bis eben wieder einmal in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen war. „Wie war die Arbeit? Sind die Kollegen nett?", wollte sie von ihrem Mann wissen und sah ihn dabei fragend an.

„Wie immer. Die Kollegen sind nett, aber einer ist schon etwas seltsam. Ich verstehe nicht, wie man so viele Filme mögen kann und dann noch dauernd Zitate bringen muss", meinte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Kate erstarrte bei diesen Worten. Zack. Wieder einmal hatte sie sein Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge und musste sich selbst ermahnen. Es gab viele Leute, die Filme mochten und ihre Mitmenschen dann mit Filmzitaten nervten.

„Versuch ihn doch einfach zu ignorieren. So schwer kann das ja gar nicht sein", nahm Kate an und ging dann zurück in die Küche. Wenn dieser Kollege auch nur Ansatzweise so war, wie Sophias Vater, dann konnte man ihn kaum ignorieren, aber es waren nun auch nur Kates Gedanken, die schon wieder zu ihm wanderten.

„Du wirst ihn sowieso bald kennen lernen. Diesen Freitag haben wir im Büro eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier und ich würde dich gerne mitnehmen", sagte Tim jetzt und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl in der Küche. Eine Weihnachtsfeier im Büro. Das hörte sich genauso spannend an, wie die Weihnachtsfeiern in der Kanzlei. Caitlin hatte sie gehasst und Tim war auch kein großer Fan von ihnen gewesen, aber dennoch war er immer mitgekommen.

Und Kate würde das nun auch für ihn machen. Und es konnte doch nicht schaden, wenn sie seine Kollegen kennen lernte? „Diesen Freitag? Ich werde mich gleich um einen Babysitter für Sophia kümmern", meinte Caitlin und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer und nahm ihren Terminplaner mit den ganzen Telefonnummern zur Hand. War es möglich? Konnte Tims Kollege wohlmöglich...nein, nein. Daran wollte sie gar nicht denken. Das wäre nichts Gutes.

Sophias Vater wusste nichts von seiner Tochter und Kate wollte nicht, dass er es irgendwann erfuhr. Auf dem College war er schrecklich unreif gewesen und das würde heute sicher noch genauso sein. Trotzdem hoffte es ein kleiner Teil von Kate sogar. Wie konnte man sich so sehr nach einem Mann sehnen, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass das Leben sich mit einem Schlag verändert hatte?

Eine Erklärung gab es dafür nicht. Außer vielleicht der, dass sein Charme schon immer ein besonderer gewesen war und auch, wenn man es versuchte, man kam kaum von ihm los. Und dieser Tatsache war Kate sich irgendwie nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen. Wieso jetzt? In den letzten Jahren war es doch auch nie ein Problem gewesen. Sie hatte nicht so oft an ihn gedacht. Und nun dachte sie fast jede Minute des Tages an ihn und träumte sogar von ihm. Es war zum verrückt werden. Caitlin wusste, wie falsch das alles war. In ihren Träumen küsste sie ihn und ließ sich von ihm berühren.

Ehebruch sah anders aus. Es waren nur Träume und die Erinnerungen an frühre Zeiten, aber Kate fühlte sich trotzdem schlecht. Tim machte alles für Sophia und sie. Und wie dankte sie ihm nun? Hing in ihren Gedanken, einer vergangen Liebe nach. Das war nun wirklich nicht besonders toll und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Tim es niemals erfahren würde. Sie log ihn nicht gerne an, aber diese Dinge würden ihn verletzten und das wollte Kate nicht. Sie liebte Tim. Vielleicht nicht so sehr wie ihn, aber sie liebte ihn dennoch.

Caitlin blätterte auf die letzte Seite ihres Terminplaners und klappte den Einband auf. Das Bild, welches ihr entgegen starrte, hatte sie so lange nicht mehr angesehen. Ein Bild, aus vergangen Zeiten. Damals war sie mit Sophias Vater noch glücklich gewesen. Kate hatte nicht geahnt, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst schwanger gewesen war. Oh, sie und er sahen darauf so verliebt und glücklich aus. Wie sehr die Dinge sich doch verändern konnten.

Kate drehte das Foto herum und starrte auf den Text, den sie handschriftlich darauf geschrieben hatte. _Caitlin Todd und Anthony DiNozzo – November '92_


	2. Chapter 1: Wie in einem Traum

///  
_Standing still – Jewel_  
Do you want me  
Like I want you?  
Or am I standing still  
Beneath the darkened sky  
Or am I standing still  
With the scenery flying by  
Or am I standing still

///

1. Kapitel – Wie in einem Traum

Was brachte einen nur dazu, so oft an einen Menschen zu denken, der längst aus seinem Leben verschwunden war? Diese Frage stellte Caitlin sich nun schon seit einigen Tagen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, weswegen sie gerade jetzt so oft an ihn dachte. Den Vater ihrer Tochter, den sie inzwischen seit fast zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie hatte nach der Trennung nie wieder versucht, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten und er hatte es auch nicht versucht. Die Dinge waren gut gewesen. Sie hatte sogar jemanden kennen gelernt und geheiratet. Kate liebte Tim. Das tat sie wirklich, aber in den letzten Tagen war sie einfach verwirrt.

Sophias Anblick genügte und sie musste wieder an Anthony denken. Er war ein toller Mann gewesen, der einen sofort in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Und auch, wenn Kate diesem Charme nicht sofort verfallen war, irgendwann war es eben doch passiert. Sophia sah ihrem Vater so ähnlich. Und ihr Lachen hörte sich wie seines an. Es tat einfach weh. Sophias Vater hatte immer noch einen Platz in Caitlins Herz und das war das Schlimme. Obwohl sie Tim liebte, wusste die Anwältin, dass sie diesen anderen Mann immer mehr lieben würde. Doch das alles war nebensächlich. Anthony DiNozzo würde nie wieder in ihr Leben treten. Nie wieder.

Kate führte eine glückliche Ehe und diese würde sie wegen einigen Gedanken an einen früheren Freund nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Tim war wahnsinnig geduldig und verständnisvoll, aber sicher hatte auch das seine Grenzen. Sie war keine Frau, die ihren Mann betrog. Allerdings waren ihre Gedanken fast so etwas. Ein Teil von Kate sehnte sich nach den Berührungen des anderen Mannes. Die Erinnerung allein reichte aus und machte sie verrückt. Die gemeinsamen Momente mit ihrem Ehemann waren auch sehr schön und vor allem zärtlich, aber die beiden Männer waren so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Tim war der Tag und Tony die Nacht. Man konnte nicht beides auf einmal haben. Entweder Tag oder Nacht.

Es gab so viele Dinge, an die Kate sich erinnerte, obwohl sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wollte. Erst heute Nacht war sie schreiend aufgewacht. Nicht, weil sie einen Alptraum gehabt hätten, sondern weil es sie schockiert hatte, dass sie von diesen Dingen träumte. Dummerweise hatte sie Tim damit aufgeweckt und ihm dann erzählt, dass sie einfach nur schlecht geträumt hatte. Caitlin kam sich wie eine elende Lügnerin vor und irgendwie war sie die ja auch. Nachts, wenn ihr Mann neben ihr im Bett lag, träumte sie von einem anderen Mann!

Oh, sie erinnerte sich an viele Dinge. Und das viel zu gerne. Seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen und erinnerte sich an den Traum vergangenen Nacht.

_"Einen Kaffee, bitte", sagte die braunhaarige Frau zu dem Mann hinter dem Kaffeestand. Vor wenigen Stunden hatte Kates zweites Jahr auf dem College angefangen und sie liebte es einfach. Nicht, dass sie etwas gegen ihre Eltern hatte und sie war auch nicht wie viele Mädchen auf dem College, aber dennoch liebte die junge Frau den Campus. Hier konnte man so viele Dinge beobachten und neue Leute kennen lernen. Der Verkäufer reichte ihr den Kaffee und Caitlin drückte ihm einige Scheine in die Hand und ging dann los._

_Sie war keine zehn Meter gelaufen, als jemand in sie rannte. Kate war darauf nicht gefasst gewesen und der heiße Kaffee verteilte sich auf ihr und dem Fremden, der in sie gelaufen war. Verdammter Idiot! Es gab viele tolle Leute auf dem Campus, aber genauso viele, die einfach nicht hierher gehörten. Mit funkelnden Augen blickte die Braunhaarige auf und erstarrte dann. Dieser Anblick war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Nicht irgendjemand war in sie gerannt, sondern Tony DiNozzo. Frauenschwarm und Witzbold Nummer 1. Oh super. So toll er aussah, er hatte sicher nicht viel im Kopf. Abgesehen einmal von Frauen und Sex._

_„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", fauchte sie nun und kniff ihre Augen gefährlich zusammen. Der heiße Kaffee war vergessen. Ein Teil davon war auf DiNozzos Hose gelandet und Kates Bluse hatte auch einiges abbekommen. Als die Studentin das Grinsen des Mannes sah, verstand sie die Welt nicht mehr. Dann jedoch, sah sie an sich hinunter und ihr wurde klar, dass sie heute eine weiße, fast durchsichtige Bluse angezogen hatte. Starrte er auf ihren Busen? Viel wurde ja nicht mehr verdeckt. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, hob sie ihre Hand und verpasste Tony eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige. „Schwein!", rief sie, ließ den leeren Kaffeebecher einfach liegen und lief dampfend davon._

_DiNozzo aber folgte ihr. Auf einmal hielt sie jemand am Arm fest und sie hörte eine Stimme, die sie bisher noch nie aus der Nähe gehört hatte. „Lass mich dich auf einen Kaffee oder so einladen. Ich bin immerhin daran schuld, dass dein Kaffee nun auf dem Boden liegt", hauchte er und drehte sie zu sich herum. Die Wut stand der Studentin ins Gesicht geschrieben und am liebsten würde sie ihm noch einmal eine verpassen. Allerdings schienen sie sich inzwischen sowieso schon im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu befinden._

_„Ich soll einen Kaffee trinken? Mit dir?", fragte Caitlin verblüfft und wütend zugleich. Glaubte er wirklich, dass sie wie seine anderen Freundinnen war? DiNozzos Ruf eilte ihm voraus. Feste Beziehungen hatte er nicht und so etwa jeden Tag eine neue Freundin. In dieses Schema passte sie nun wirklich nicht. Die Studentin kniff ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. Oder so… natürlich. Er dachte gar nicht an Kaffee. „Glaubst du, dass ich so dumm bin? Lieber sterbe ich alt und einsam, als das ich jemals mit dir schlafe", fauchte sie leise, so das nur Tony es hören konnte. Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und diesmal blieb sie auch allein._

Caitlin erinnerte sich sehr gut an dieses Jahr. Eigentlich hatte sie ihre Worte bezüglich Tony sehr ernst gemeint. Sie hatte niemals mit ihm schlafen wollen, aber am Ende war sie seinem Charme doch verfallen. Vor allem, weil er sich ihr gegenüber vollkommen anders verhalten hatte und nett gewesen war. Einige Monate nach dieser Begegnung waren die beiden tatsächlich ein Paar geworden. Man konnte seinem Herz eben nicht diktieren, in wen man sich verliebte. Es passierte einfach und Kate hatte sich schnell in Anthony verliebt.

Die Zeit mit ihm war sehr schön gewesen, dennoch war er immer noch ein sehr spezieller Mann gewesen. Tony schien nicht wirklich erwachsen werden zu wollen und wahrscheinlich war es heute noch genauso. Kate konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er sich immer noch wie ein junger Mann auf dem College verhielt. Dass seitdem gute zehn Jahre vergangen waren, interessierte Anthony DiNozzo bestimmt nicht. Kate kannte ihn besser, als er es vielleicht für möglich hielt. Zumindest war das früher so gewesen.

Wieso konnte Kate nicht endlich aufhören, ständig an ihn zu denken? Es war zum verrückt werden. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es bald Mittag war. Sie könnte Tim zum Mittagessen abholen. Die beiden hatten schon so lange nicht mehr zusammen Mittag gegessen. Caitlin kannte den Weg zum NCIS und Sophia würde noch einige Stunden in der Schule sein. Und Ablenkung konnte sie nun wirklich dringend gebrauchen. Kate schnappte sich ihren Mantel und ihre Handtasche und verschwand dann nach draußen.

Es war Dezember und nur noch wenige Wochen bis Weihnachten. Derzeit war in Washington entsprechend kalt. Geschneit hatte es noch nicht. Kate mochte Schnee und die Weihnachtszeit, allerdings wollte in diesem Jahr noch keine richtige Weihnachtsstimmung aufkommen. Vor dem Haus sah sie sich kurz um und erkannte, dass die meisten Nachbarn ihre Häuser schon geschmückt hatten. Eigentlich überladen. Die meisten Amerikaner neigten dazu, ihre Häuser in Weihnachtsdekoration einzupacken und das sah nicht immer schön aus.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später fand Kate sich im Aufzug zum Büro ihres Mannes wieder und versuchte nicht an all die anderen Dinge zu denken. Caitlin hatte keine Ahnung, wieso sie ausgerechnet jetzt so oft an ihn denken musste. Sophia sah ihrem Vater natürlich immer ähnlicher, aber deswegen musste sie doch nicht gleich öfter an ihn denken. Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich mit einem leisen ‚Pling' und die Frau trat in das warme Büro. Auf einmal erschienen ihr Mantel und der Schal fiel zu warm.

Suchend sah sie sich um, konnte Tim allerdings noch nicht entdecken. Hier war aber auf jeden Fall das Büro von seinem Team. Ganz gewiss sogar. Die dunkelhaarige Frau ging weiter und blickte sich dabei im Büro um. Sie wandte sich nur halb an einen der Agents und sah ihn dabei nicht einmal sonderlich genau an. „Entschuldigung. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Timothy McGee. Wo kann ich ihn finden?", nach dieser Frage blickte sie sich erneut um, aber ihr Ehemann war nirgends zu entdecken.

Dass der braunhaarige Agent sie interessiert und erstaunt zugleich musterte, fiel ihr bis dahin nicht auf. Die Augen der Frau suchten immer noch das Büro ab. „Caitlin Todd?", fragte der Agent auf einmal und Kate erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Dieser Agent kannte ihren Namen? Er kannte ihren Mädchennamen, was hieß, dass er sie seit einigen Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. Kannte sie außer Tim jemanden beim NCIS? Nicht, dass sie wüsste.

Bedacht drehte Kate sich nun herum und richtete ihren Blick auf den Agent. Wenn sie zuvor sprachlos gewesen war, dann war sie es jetzt erstrecht. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? Das hier musste ein Traum sein. Anders ließ sich das nicht erklären. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und sie öffnete ihren Mund, brachte allerdings kein einziges Wort heraus. Saß dort wirklich Anthony DiNozzo? Nein, nein. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Tims Kollege war… nein! Ohne weiter auf den Special Agent zu achten, kniff sie sich in ihren Arm und verzog dann ihr Gesicht. Kein Traum.

Anthony legte seinen Kopf etwas schief und stand dann schließlich aus. Unwillkürlich ließ Caitlin ihren Blick über seinen Körper schweifen und seufzte innerlich auf. Ihre Erinnerung war hervorragend. Er sah immer noch so gut aus. Sogar etwas besser, wenn man ihn sich genau ansah. Tony sah erwachsener aus, aber vermutlich trog dieses Bild. Tony DiNozzo hatte sein Leben zu sehr geliebt. „Sie sind doch Caitlin Todd, oder? Verwechsle ich Sie vielleicht mit jemandem?", fragte er nun und sah sie dabei fast etwas besorgt an.

Langsam musste Kate wohl etwas sagen. Aber das war nun wirklich nicht so leicht. Vor ihr stand der Vater ihrer Tochter! Was war das nur für ein Tag? Was hatte das Schicksal sich nur dabei gedacht? Zuerst wurde Tim nach Washington DC versetzt und nun schien DiNozzo sein Arbeitskollege zu sein. Die Anwältin seufzte leise und sah ihren Ex-Freund dann wieder an. „McGee", sagte sie, „Ich bin Tims Ehefrau…", erklärte sie. Sicher würde sich selbst Anthony denken können, wie sie das meinte.

Mit diesen Worten schien Kate Tony sprachlos gemacht zu haben. Der Agent sah so aus, als hätte er einen Schlaganfall oder etwas in der Art. Und dann fing er zu lachen an. „Du bist McGees Ehefrau, Kate? Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er immer noch lachend und grinste sie dann an.

Caitlin lachte nicht. Scheinbar war Tony immer noch derselbe. Er hatte sich kein Stück verändert. Wut kroch in ihr hoch und sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Das alles erinnerte sie sehr an die erste Begegnung mit ihm. Damals hatte sie ihn nicht ausstehen können und nun war es wieder genauso. „Ich bin Tims Ehefrau. Wenn es um so etwas geht, mache ich keine Witze. Und eine Kopie unserer Heiratsurkunde habe ich leider nicht dabei, DiNozzo", fauchte sie leise und sah sich dann wieder im Büro um.

„Wo ist Tim? Ich wollte ihn zum Mittagessen abholen." Dabei achtete sie nicht weiter auf Tony, der immer noch etwas lachte. Was sollte daran schon so witzig sein? Aber er war eben schon immer sehr schwer zu verstehen gewesen und daran hatte sich nun natürlich nichts verändert. Wahrscheinlich war Tony nun sogar noch unreifer als vor einigen Jahren.

„McGee ist nicht hier. Er ist an irgendeinem Tatort und macht, was er immer macht. Er kommt sicher erst in einigen Stunden wieder, aber du könntest mit mir Mittagessen gehen", sagte er und trat etwas näher an die Seite seiner Ex-Freundin.

Kate seufzte leise. Dann war sie also vollkommen umsonst hergekommen. Tim war nicht hier und würde auch nicht so schnell wieder kommen. DiNozzos nächste Worte waren schon eher lachhaft. „Nein. Ich gehe nicht mit dir Mittagessen, Tony., meinte sie und schüttelte dabei ihren Kopf. Hätte sie doch nur immer nein gesagt. Caitlin liebte ihre Tochter, aber ohne Tony wäre vieles einfacher gewesen.

„Wieso nicht? Du bist mit jemanden wie McGee verheiratet, willst aber nicht mit mir essen gehen? Es ist nur ein Mittagessen", betonte er grinsend.

Kate wurde wieder etwas wütender. „Es ist bei dir nie nur ein essen, Tony!", fauchte sie so leise wie möglich. „Und lass diese abfälligen Bemerkungen über Tim. Er ist Tausend Mal besser als du", fügte sie sauer hinzu. Wenn DiNozzo nicht aufpasste, würde sie ihm gleich wieder eine Ohrfeige verpassen und Kate war sich nicht so sicher, ob das hier gut sein würde. War das dann nicht streng genommen Angriff auf einen Bundesagenten? Im Endeffekt war es ihr aber auch egal. Anthony schaffte es eben, einen bis zur Weißglut zu treiben.

„Er ist nicht dein Typ, Kate. Wieso hast du ihn geheiratet? Es ist doch so gar nicht, der Typ Mann, auf den du sonst stehst", meinte der Agent nun und Caitlin glaubte nicht, was sie da hörte? Wieso mischte er sich in diese Dinge ein? Es ging Tony nichts an und sowieso konnte er mit diesen Worten nichts bewirken. Kates Wut stieg dadurch jedoch etwas mehr an.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Das alles geht dich nichts an. Und wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ich habe Tim geheiratet, weil er ein toller Kerl ist und ich ihn liebe. Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wer mein Typ ist", antwortete Caitlin und kniff ihre Augen noch etwas mehr zusammen. DiNozzo war wirklich noch wie auf dem College. Verdammt stur und wollte immer das haben, was er nicht haben konnte. Wieso sonst sollte er sich nun in diese Dinge einmischen?

„Er ist viel zu lieb für dich", murmelte DiNozzo und legte seinen Kopf schief.

Caitlin lachte leise und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Was willst du mir damit sagen? Das du eher mein Typ bist? Dem ist aber nicht so, Tony. Ich habe mich damals von dir getrennt und es war sehr gut so. Du bist… kindisch und kannst nicht einmal Verantwortung für einen Goldfisch übernehmen! Rede nicht so über Tim", zischte Kate.

Anthony nickte. „Ich bin auf jeden Fall viel eher dein Typ als McGee, Kate. Ich kenne dich. Auch, wenn du das nicht gerne hörst, aber ich kannte dich zumindest früher sehr gut und Männer wie McGee haben dich nie auf diese Weiße angesprochen. Du fandest sie nett, aber nicht sexuell anziehend", sprach DiNozzo und schien sehr von seiner Meinung überzeugt zu sein.

Kate schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Tony kannte sie nicht im Geringsten. Vielleicht waren Männer wie Tim früher nicht ihr Typ gewesen, aber mit dem Alter wurde man einfach erwachsener. Kate hatte allein wegen Sophia erwachsen werden müssen. Und man war ja nicht nur mit jemanden zusammen, weil er sein Typ war, sondern weil man jemanden liebte und eben das war bei Tim so. Caitlin liebte ihn. Sie hatte ihn von der ersten Sekunde an sehr nett gefunden und sich dann in ihn verliebt. Tim war ein guter Vater für Sophia. Sie brauchte ihren Erzeuger nicht und er würde niemals etwas von seiner Tochter erfahren. Diese Begegnung hatte Kate zumindest bei diesem Entschluss verholfen. DiNozzo war unreif und er würde für Sophia nicht gut sein.

„Wie auch immer. Hat mich nicht gefreut, dich wieder zu sehen. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns nie wieder", sagte Kate und rauschte dann zum Aufzug davon und drückte eilig den Knopf. Die Türen öffneten sich und Kate schlüpfte hinein. Allerdings folgte DiNozzo ihr, bevor die Türen sich schlossen. „Verschwinde! Ich will nicht mit dir reden!", schrie Kate nun und funkelte den Agenten an.

Der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung und hielt dann an. Die Lichter gingen fast vollständig aus und die Türen blieben geschlossen. Da erkannte Kate, dass Tony den Stopp-Knopf gedrückt hatte. Was dachte dieser Mann sich nur dabei? Er war scheinbar immer noch genauso stur wie vor zehn Jahren. „Ich will mit dir reden, Kate", meinte Tony sehr gelassen und lehnte sich dann an die Türen. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah seine ehemalige Freundin dabei genau an. „Wieso hast du damals Schluss gemacht? Habe ich dir irgendetwas getan? Du hast mich ohne irgendeinen Grund von einem auf den anderen Tag verlassen", sagte er und klang gekränkt.

Wahrscheinlich aber ging es ihm hier nur um sein Ego. Er wollte wissen, warum sie ihn verlassen hatte. Warum sein ach so toller DiNozzo-Charme bei ihr nicht länger gewirkt hatte. Dieser wirkte im Grunde ja noch immer, aber das war etwas, was er sicher nie erfahren würde. Genauso wenig wie die Wahrheit. Anthony würde nicht erfahren, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte, weil sie schwanger gewesen war. Caitlin hatte sich damals entschieden und sie stand zu ihrer Entscheidung. Tony war nicht reif genug für diese Dinge. Er konnte sich nicht um ein 9-jähriges Kind kümmern.

„Kannst du es nicht einfach sein lassen, Tony? Das ist so lange her und es ist nicht mehr wichtig…", murmelte Caitlin und schloss ihre Augen. Es war nicht gut, dass sie Tony wieder so nahe war. Sie konnte seinen wunderbaren Duft riechen und das erinnerte sie noch an ganz andere Dinge. Ja, es war nun sogar so, als könnte sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut spüren. Die Erinnerung konnte zum größten Feind werden. Und bei Kate traf das im Moment wirklich zu.

„Nein, ich werde dieses Thema nicht einfach fallen lassen. Ich habe dich damals gehen lassen, aber das war nicht leicht… Kate, ich wollte jeden Tag zu dir fahren und dich zur Rede stellen. Ich habe dich geliebt. Gab es dafür irgendeinen Zweifel?", wollte der Agent verzweifelt wissen. Seine Worte beunruhigten Kate sogar noch mehr. Das er sie nicht aufgesucht hatte, war gut, denn sonst hätte er ja von der Schwangerschaft erfahren. Was Caitlin aber mehr Angst machte war, dass es ihm scheinbar nicht um sein verletztes Ego ging, sondern um etwas ganz anderes… hatte sie ihm etwa sein Herz gebrochen?

Oh, das war doch vollkommen unmöglich. Ja, Tony hatte ihr damals oft gesagt, wie sehr er sie liebte und sie hatte seine Gefühle erwidert, aber das es ihm so ernst gewesen zu sein schien, überraschte Kate. Caitlin antwortete nicht. Es gab keine gute Antwort. Und er würde die Wahrheit ja sowieso nicht erfahren. Kate war an erster Stelle Mutter und sie würde ihre Tochter beschützen. Tony mochte ihr leiblicher Vater sein, aber mehr war er einfach nicht. Bei diesem Gedanken schrie das Herz der Anwältin laut auf. Anthony DiNozzo würde für sie immer mehr sein, aber das konnte sie sich so einfach nicht eingestehen.

„Tony!", schrie Kate und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Lass es bitte. Daran gab es bestimmt keine Zweifel, aber ich habe eben erkannt, dass du nicht der Richtige für mich warst. Deswegen habe ich mich von dir getrennt. Du wärst doch niemals erwachsen geworden. Sieh dich nur an… du bist nicht mehr auf dem College. Werde Erwachsen. Aber das würde auch nichts ändern. Ich liebe Tim", versicherte sie dem Agent.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging der Agent die paar Schritte auf seine Ex-Freundin zu und legte dann beide Hände an ihre Wangen. Der Kontakt brachte Caitlins Haut zum glühen und ihr Herz zum schneller schlagen. Seine Berührungen, mochten sie noch so unscheinbar sein, hatten immer noch dieselbe Wirkung auf sie. Die Hitze schoss durch Kates Körper und verbündete sich mit dem Eis. Zugleich war das aber gar nicht gut. Das er sie nun so ansah und seine Hände dabei an ihre Wangen legte, war kein gutes Zeichen.

Caitlin konnte sich aber auch nicht rühren. Tonys Blick in ihre Augen fesselte sie und erneut musste sie an die vielen gemeinsamen Stunden denken. Die Zeit mit Tony war keine Verschwendete gewesen. Nein, dafür hatte sie diese Zeit immer viel zu sehr genossen, aber am Ende war er eben nicht der Richtige gewesen. Zumindest hatte Kate sich das eingeredet. Anthony war ein toller Liebhaber, aber ob er auch ein guter Vater geworden wäre? Kate hatte es nicht herausfinden wollen. Sie hatte sich nach langem Überlegen für die Möglichkeit entschieden, die schmerzhafter war.

Das Tonys Gesicht sich ihrem nun immer mehr näherte, war wirklich übel. Hatte er vor sie zu küssen? Das konnte er einfach nicht wagen. Tony wusste doch, dass sie verheiratet war, aber wenn sich an seiner Einstellung wirklich nichts geändert hatte, würde ihn das vermutlich nicht so viel ausmachen. Ein weiterer Punkt war die gemeinsame Vergangenheit, die nun allerdings nicht mehr zählen sollte. „Du bedeutest mir immer noch sehr viel, Kate. Ich habe dich nie vergessen", hauchte er an ihre Lippen. Caitlins Gedanken rasten, bevor sie aber ernsthaft über diese Worte nachdenken konnte, legten sich die Lippen des Agents auf ihre und zogen sie in einen sanften Kuss.

Jegliche Vernunft sprach dagegen, diesen Kuss nun zu erwidern. Nicht nur, weil sie verheiratet war, sondern auch, weil Tony Vergangenheit war und das alles hier einfach falsch war. Wenn sie ihm wirklich noch so viel bedeutete, wie er sagte, dann würde er damit nur seine eigenen Gefühle verletzen. Aber konnte Kate seine Gefühle noch mehr verletzen? Falls er sie damals wirklich geliebt hatte, ging das wohl nicht mehr.

Während Caitlins Kopf dagegen war, schien ihr Herz es für eine gute Idee zu halten. Ohne es selbst wirklich zu merken, fing sie an den Kuss zu erwidern und schlang ihre Arme dabei um DiNozzos Hals. Wenige Sekunden später schaltete sich jedoch der Kopf der Anwältin wieder ein und ihr wurde bewusst, was sie hier gerade machte. Die ganzen Erinnerungen und Träume waren nicht schlimm. Damit hinterging sie Tim nicht, aber ein Kuss, war eine ganz andere Sache. Ein Kuss war Betrug genug. Sie musste es nicht noch auf mehr ankommen lassen.

Schwerfällig trennte sie ihre Lippen von Anthonys und stieß ihn dann von sich. Die Wut war wieder zurückgekehrt und diesmal würde Kate sie sicherlich nicht unterdrücken. Warum musste Tony auch immer so etwas machen? Er brachte nicht nur seine Gefühle durcheinander, sondern auch die der anderen. Caitlin hasste sich für diesen Kuss. Sie liebte Tim doch und sie hatte daran nie gezweifelt. Das tat sie auch jetzt nicht, aber sie war doch ziemlich verwirrt. Wegen Tony würde sie ihre Familie nicht auf den Spieltisch legen. Und würde sie erneut zulassen, dass es zu einem Kuss kam, würde genau das passieren.

Für einen Moment schloss Caitlin ihre Augen und versuchte sich voll zu konzentrieren. Tony zu küssen war noch so gut wie vor einigen Jahren. Besser sogar, aber das kam ihr vermutlich nur so vor, weil sie ihn solange nicht geküsst hatte. Sowieso war das alles falsch. Vollkommen falsch. Kate öffnete ihre Augen wieder und funkelte Anthony an. „Mach das nie wieder. Es ändert nichts. Ich bin mit Tim verheiratet und ich liebe ihn", flüsterte Kate. Wirklich überzeugend klang es im Moment nicht. Das war ihr selbst wohl auch bewusst. Ohne weiter auf Tony zu achten, legte sie den Knopf wieder um und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Als die Türen des Fahrstuhls sich öffneten, rauschte Kate nach draußen und drehte sich dabei kein einziges Mal nach DiNozzo um. Er war ihr im Moment wirklich egal. Sie wollte nur noch weg. Was hatte sie eben nur gemacht? Sie hatte sich von Tony küssen lassen und den Kuss dann auch noch erwidert. Wie konnte sie Tim so etwas nur antun? Er war doch so ein wunderbarer Vater für Sophia und er liebte sie ebenfalls. Das alles konnte sie ihm einfach nicht antun. Anthony war zudem einer seiner Kollegen. Was hatte Caitlin sich dabei nur gedacht?

Die viel wichtigere Frage war wohl, was sie nun machen würde. Ihr hatte der Kuss gefallen. Dieser Kuss hatte Kate viel zu gut gefallen. Bei dem Gedanken an die wenigen Sekunden mit DiNozzo im Fahrstuhl, überschlug ihr Herz sich fast. Was sollte sie nun machen? Es Tim beichten und ihn um Gnade anflehen. So wie sie ihren Ehemann kannte, würde er ihr verdammt schnell verzeihen. Allerdings hatte sich so etwas in ihrer Ehe bisher auch noch nicht ereignet. Weder Kate noch Tim hatten andere Leute geküsst. Sie würde es für sich behalten und Tony nicht mehr nahe kommen. So weit das eben ging.

Caitlin wusste nicht, ob Tony so leicht aufgeben würde. Vermutlich reizte ihn das vor allem, weil Kate nicht mehr so einfach zu haben war. Ja, war das nicht auch vor über zehn Jahren sein Antrieb gewesen? Auf dem College hatte Kate sich nicht wie fast alle anderen Mädchen verhalten. Im Klartext hieß das, dass sie sich nicht an seinen Hals geworfen hatte und ihn gewollt hatte. Zunächst hatte sie keinerlei Interesse an dem Italiener gezeigt. Doch wenige Monate später hatte sich das geändert. Heute würde ihr das nicht mehr passieren.

Als nächstes würde sie diese Weihnachtsfeier beim NCIS hinter sich bringen müssen. Kate hoffte einfach nur, dass Tony sich anständig verhalten würde. Tim war so ein guter Mann und er verdiente so etwas nicht. Ein Teil von Kate wollte ihm wirklich alles beichten, aber damit würde er auch alles andere erfahren. Nicht einmal Tim wusste, wer der wirkliche Vater von Sophia war. Wenn es um dieses Thema ging, redete Kate gar nicht gerne. Nein, sie umging das Thema und falls es jemand ansprach, gab sie kaum Antworten.

Mit irgendjemandem musste Caitlin doch einfach reden. Das Problem war nur, dass sie in Washington bisher keine Freundinnen gefunden hatte und sie sich kaum denken konnte, dass ein ihrer anderen Freundinnen das ganze verstehen würde. Alle ihre Freundinnen waren glücklich verheiratet und hatten solche Probleme nicht. Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden.

In ihrer Eile bemerkte Kate nicht, dass sie direkt in jemanden lief. Diese Person kannte sie jedoch nicht. „Tut mir wirklich leid. Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?", fragte sie und betrachtete die schwarzhaarige Frau genauer. Sie sah nicht...gewöhnlich aus.


	3. Chapter 2: Gefühle, Gefühle

///  
_7 minutes in heaven – Fall Out Boy_  
Sitting out dances on the wall  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well  
Sitting out dances on the wall  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone

///

2. Kapitel – Gefühle, Gefühle

Wieso musste das Leben nur so wahnsinnig kompliziert sein? Als junger Mensch verstand man es nicht unbedingt, aber das Leben war wahnsinnig komplex. Man glaubte, dass man die Dinge selbst bestimmen konnte und mit seinem Leben anstellen konnte, was man gerade wollte. Aber dem war nicht so. Eine höhere Macht schien diese Dinge zu lenken. Zumindest kam es Caitlin McGee im Moment so vor. Sie war mit ihrem Ehemann und ihrer Tochter nach Washington DC gezogen, weil Tim dorthin versetzt worden war. Dass die Dinge sich hier allerdings so verändern würden, damit hatte die ehemalige Anwältin wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Woher hätte sie auch wissen sollen, dass ihr Ex-Freund und Vater ihrer Tochter beim NCIS in Washington arbeitete? Sie hatte immerhin gute zehn Jahre nichts von ihm gehört und auch nicht vermutet, dass er hier arbeiten könnte. Auf dem College war Tony eher planlos durchs Leben gewandert und schien noch keinen bestimmten Berufswunsch gehabt zu haben. Zumindest hatte er nie geäußert, dass er später einmal beim NCIS arbeiten wollte. Das Schicksal bestimmte die Wege, die das Leben ging. Kate war sich da fast vollkommen sicher. Ihr Leben erschien ihr im Moment einfach verrückt.

Für einen Moment schloss die dunkelhaarige Frau ihre Augen und seufzte dann. Seit zwei Tagen dachte sie unentwegt an diesen Kuss. Ein Kuss, der mehr als nur falsch war. Anthony DiNozzo gehörte zu ihrer Vergangenheit und sie wollte ihn nicht wieder in ihrer Gegenwart haben. Allerdings war das nun irgendwie so. Das größere Problem dabei war natürlich, dass Kate mit Tim verheiratet war und ihn auch liebte. Dieser kleine Kuss mochte für manche Menschen nichts Besonderes sein, aber für Kate bedeutete ein Kuss auch schon sehr viel. Ein Kuss war nichts Einfaches. Schon gar nicht dieser Kuss. Tony hatte gesagt, dass sie ihm noch immer viel bedeutete. Wie konnte er das nach so vielen Jahren sagen?

Das Gute war, dass sie inzwischen mit jemandem über die ganze Sache geredet hatte. Keiner besonders guten Freundin oder jemandem aus ihrer Familie. Kate hatte mit der Frau gesprochen, der sie vor zwei Tagen begegnet war.

_"Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige und lächelte Caitlin dabei freundlich an. Sie sah nicht wie die meisten Menschen aus. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren zu zwei Pferdeschwänzen gebunden und ihre Klamotten deuteten auch eher darauf hin, dass sie eine Goth war. Damit hatte Kate aber keine Probleme. Ja, sie kannte diese Frau nicht, aber sie schien nett zu sein. Sie sah auf jeden Fall nicht bedrohlich aus._

_„Ja. Nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete Kate und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihre offenen Haare. Im Moment war sie wirklich mehr als nur durcheinander. Eigentlich wollte sie nur noch weg und vergessen, was da eben passiert war. Einfach vergessen. Leider würde das nicht so einfach sein, weil man solche Dinge nicht vergessen konnte. Caitlin musste so oft an Tony denken und nun auch noch das. Ob er wusste, wie schwer er es ihr damit machte? Vielleicht. Es wäre durchaus möglich. Tony war zwar ein Kindskopf, aber er durchschaute die Menschen auch sehr schnell._

_„Ich bin Abby Sciuto. Vielleicht möchten Sie darüber reden? Es ist immer gut, wenn man über Dinge redet, die einen bedrücken. Sonst lasten diese Dinge doch viel zu schwer auf der Seele", sprach die schwarzhaarige Goth und lächelte Kate dabei freundlich an._

_„Caitlin McGee", stellte sie sich lächelnd vor und überlegte dann einen Augenblick. Konnte es so falsch sein, wenn sie mit Abby darüber sprach? Ja, es gab wohl so einige Gründe, die dagegen sprachen. Zum Beispiel, dass sie diese Frau gar nicht kannte. Inzwischen wusste sie ihren Namen, aber das war doch nicht besonders viel. Aber Abby hatte auch vollkommen Recht. Irgendwann würde sie darüber reden müssen, wenn es ihr nicht gewaltige Magenschmerzen bereiten sollte. „Wenn Sie Zeit haben, würde ich gerne darüber sprechen", meinte sie._

_„McGee? Sind sie mit Tim verwandt oder seine Ehefrau? Ich arbeite beim NCIS als Kriminaltechnikerin", sagte die Goth nun und strahlte Kate dabei an. Es war offensichtlich, dass Abby kein Kind der Traurigkeit zu sein schien. Das konnte Kate jetzt schon sagen._

_„Ich bin Tim's Ehefrau. Sie arbeiten wirklich beim NCIS?", fragte Kate erstaunt und musterte Abby einen Moment. Vermutlich hatte sich das nun anders angehört, als es rüberkommen sollte. „Tut mir leid. Das war nun nicht so gemeint, wie es vielleicht klang", fügte Caitlin rasch hinzu und klang dabei etwas nervös._

_Abigail lachte nur leise und nickte dann. „Kein Problem. Die meisten Leute können kaum glauben, dass gerade ich beim NCIS arbeiten soll", meinte Abby und lächelte dabei. Ihr schien es wirklich nichts auszumachen. Die beiden Frauen gingen zu einer Bank und setzten sich dann hin._

_Würde es wirklich so gut sein, wenn Kate ausgerechnet mit Abby redete? Sie kannte Tim scheinbar und wenn sie beim NCIS arbeitete, dann kannte sie Tony vermutlich auch. Caitlin war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob sie Abby diese Dinge anvertrauen konnte. Sicher war jedoch, dass sie mit jemandem darüber reden musste, wenn es sie nicht fertig machen sollte._

_„Also, wo drückt der Schuh?", wollte Abigail freundlich wissen und sah Kate dabei ruhig und gelassen an._

_Oh, wo sollte Caitlin da nur anfangen? Sie wollte die Dinge nicht unbedingt sofort ausplaudern. „Das ist irgendwie ziemlich kompliziert", murmelte die Anwältin und seufzte. DiNozzo schien sich in ihrem Kopf fest verankert zu haben und das war das Schreckliche an dieser ganzen Sache. Obwohl Kate Tim wirklich liebte, war es nicht so einfach, Tony ganz zu vergessen._

_„Ist das nicht immer so? Das Leben und die Liebe sind kompliziert. Aber wenn ich mir dich genau ansehe, dann siehst du eher so aus, als hättest du Probleme mit der Liebe", erkannte Abby und blickte Kate dabei an. Die Forensikerin schien wirklich eine gute Seele zu sein und man konnte mit ihr gut reden._

_„Stimmt. Irgendwie ist die bei mir das Problem. Ich liebe Tim und ich bin gerne mit ihm verheiratet, Abby, aber…", sprach Kate und seufzte. Wie sollte sie das alles nur am besten erklären? „Da ist dieser Mann, aus meiner Vergangenheit. Und ich bin verwirrt. Wegen ihm bin ich sehr verwirrt…", gestand Caitlin nun._

_Abby nickte. „Verstehe. Du liebst McGee, aber dieser Mann aus deiner Vergangenheit bringt deine Gefühle durcheinander. Ich nehme an, dass ihr früher ein Paar wart, oder?", nahm Abby an und lächelte Kate dabei an._

_„Ja, wir waren ein Paar. Auf dem College. Das ist nun fast zehn Jahre her und seitdem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Oh Gott, wieso müssen diese Dinge nur so verdammt schwierig sein?", fragte Caitlin etwas verzweifelt und schloss dann ihre Augen._

_„Wieso habt ihr euch getrennt? Er scheint dir ja noch einiges zu bedeuten. Aber gut, Gefühle sind nicht immer alles. Man kann noch so viel für einen Menschen empfinden, aber dennoch gibt es keine wirkliche Zukunft", sprach die Forensikerin nachdenklich._

_„Ich habe mich von ihm getrennt, weil er einfach… oh er war so ein Kindskopf und schien keinen Zukunftsplan zu haben. Die Umstände damals waren einfach… ich musste mich entscheiden und er schien viel lieber für immer auf dem College zu bleiben, als sich über seine Zukunft ernsthaft Gedanken zu machen", sagte Kate und seufzte. Es war schwer gewesen, diese Entscheidung zu fällen._

_„Die Umstände damals? Ich will gar nicht zu neugierig sein. Also falls ich zu weit gehe, tut es mir leid", meinte Abigail._

_Caitlin kaute einige Momente auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, bis sie Abby gestand, um was für Umstände es sich damals gehandelt hatte. „Ich wurde schwanger. Er hat es nie erfahren… ich weiß, das ist falsch, weil er ein Recht darauf hat, aber er war immer so… ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er für so etwas bereit sein würde.",_

_Für einige Momente schien Abby sprachlos zu sein. „Du hast das Kind bekommen, hab ich Recht? Deswegen verwirrt dich das alles nun auch so sehr. Du hast Angst, dass er von dem Kind erfahren könnte und wie er dann reagieren würde. Und du scheinst immer noch viel für ihn zu empfinden", antwortete Abby und legte ihren Kopf schief._

_Kate nickte. „Sophia ist vor wenigen Wochen neun Jahre alt geworden. Davor fürchte ich mich wirklich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren würde, aber das ist auch egal. Ich habe nicht vor, es ihm zu sagen. Es ist zu viel Zeit vergangen. Und meine Gefühle… irgendwie werde ich mit denen schon fertig werden", nahm Caitlin an und lächelte tapfer._

_Sie sagte es, aber so sicher war sie sich nun wirklich nicht. Dieser Kuss war einfach unglaublich gewesen. Es kam Kate so vor, als wären die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch wieder zum Leben erwacht. Bei Tim fühlte sie sich auch so ähnlich. Allerdings war das Gefühl niemals so intensiv gewesen, wie bei Tony._

_„Das ist deine Entscheidung, Kate. Ich kann mich da nicht einmischen. Vielleicht würde ich es genauso machen, wenn ich in deiner Lage sein würde. Es ist doch schwer zu sagen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du schon das Richtige machen wirst", versicherte Abby freundlich und Caitlin nickte dankbar._

Es hatte wirklich gut getan, mit Abby zu reden. Die beiden Frauen hatten sogar ihre Handynummern ausgetauscht. Vielleicht würden Abby und Kate sogar noch richtige Freundinnen werden. Ganz ausgeschlossen war es auf jeden Fall nicht. Abby war eine nette Person und auch, wenn sie nicht unbedingt wie die Frauen war, mit denen Kate sonst befreundet war, musste das noch lange kein Hindernis sein. Es gab ansonsten auch einfach nicht so viele Menschen, mit denen Kate über diese Dinge reden konnte. Und Abby kannte nun die Wahrheit. Sie wusste zwar nicht, dass Tony DiNozzo Sophias Vater war, aber das musste sie nun auch noch nicht unbedingt wissen.

Caitlin würde nun nur diese Weihnachtsfeier überstehen müssen. Wie schwer konnte das schon sein? Sie würde Tony einfach aus dem Weg gehen und soweit es möglich war, auch nicht mit ihm reden. Ihr eigenes Verhalten konnte Kate bestimmen, aber Tonys leider nicht und das machte ihr schon eher Sorgen. Würde er einen Aufstand oder etwas in der Art machen? Kate hoffte, dass so etwas nicht passieren würde.

Zwei Tage später war es schließlich soweit. Kate war fertig angezogen und wartete nun nur noch auf Tim. Caitlin hatte sich für ein Knielanges, rotes Kleid entschieden. Darüber trug sie eine schwarze Strickjacke. Draußen war es nicht sonderlich warm, aber sie wollten ja auch keinen Spaziergang machen, sondern auf eine Weihnachtsfeier des NCIS gehen. So verkehrt konnte Kates Outfit da gar nicht sein. Wenige Minuten später war Tim fertig und der Babysitter da.

„Schlaf schön, mein Schatz. Sei brav. Wir sehen uns morgen früh", sagte Kate zu ihrer Tochter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Wenn Kate und Tim nach Hause kommen würden, schlief Sophia längst. Timothy und Caitlin machten sich auf den Weg zum Wagen und fuhren dann zum NCIS. Kate war etwas nervös, aber das lag weniger an der Feier an sich. Deswegen war sie nicht nervös. Sie würde Tony wieder sehen. Das wusste Caitlin genau und ihr Magen spielte deswegen verrückt.

Wenige Minuten später betrat Kate nach Tim den Fahrstuhl und für einen Moment blieb ihr Herz stehen. Es war derselbe Fahrstuhl. Natürlich war es derselbe. Das Problem war nur, dass die Erinnerungen hier noch intensiver waren. Es war, als könnte Caitlin Tonys Lippen wieder auf ihren spüren, genauso seinen Körper an ihrem. Das war nun wirklich nicht gut. Sie war mit Tim hier und würde sich auch wie seine Ehefrau verhalten und nicht wie diese Frau, die nach ihrem Ex-Freund lechzte.

Nervös zupfte Kate an ihrem Kleid herum und schließlich öffneten die Türen des Aufzugs sich wieder. Sie befanden sich in dem Stockwerk, wo Kate auch Tony wieder getroffen hatte. Immerhin schien sie in der richtigen Abteilung gewesen zu sein. Caitlin ließ ihren Blick herum wandern und versuchte unauffällig zu wirken. Sie wusste genau, nach welchem Gesicht sie die Menge absuchte. Das war selbstverständlich vollkommen falsch, aber sie konnte diese Reaktion auch nicht unterdrücken. Bisher hatte sie Tony noch nicht gesehen, doch Kate war sich sicher, dass er ebenfalls hier war.

Eine halbe Stunde lang lernte Kate verschiedene Mitarbeiter des NCIS kennen. Darunter Tims Chef Jethro Gibbs und seine Kollegin Ziva David. Gibbs schien ein strenger, aber guter Boss zu sein. Man sah ihm an, dass er seine Team-Mitglieder mochte, auch, wenn er sie wohl entsprechend streng behandelte. Anthony hatte Kate immer noch nicht gesehen und langsam wurde sie deswegen wirklich nervös. Hatte er etwa irgendetwas vor? Während Tim sich mit einem Kollegen über irgendetwas Technisches unterhielt, ging Kate etwas im Büro umher und sah sich um.

Caitlin blieb am Fenster stehen und sah dann nachdenklich nach draußen. Wieso mussten ihre Gedanken sich immer um ihn drehen? In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte sie viel zu oft an diesen Kuss gedacht. Er ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Doch Tony musste aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden. Kate würde wegen ihm nicht ihre Ehe aufs Spiel setzen. Sophia mochte Tim. Sehr sogar. Auch, wenn er nicht ihr wahrer Vater war, so war er doch ein Ersatzvater für sie und Kate wusste nicht, ob das so bleiben würde, wenn die beiden sich trennten. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gedacht? Es würde nicht zu einer Trennung kommen, weil Caitlin diese verdammten Gefühle für DiNozzo in den Griff bekommen würde.

In der nächsten Sekunde blieb Kates Herz zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend stehen. Sie konnte den Atem von jemandem an ihrem Ohr spüren, aber irgendwie hatte sie im Gefühl, dass es sich dabei nicht im Tim handeln konnte. Manchmal machte er so etwas auch, aber im Moment sagte das Gefühl in Kates Bauch einfach etwas vollkommen anderes. Die Schmetterlinge waren wieder zum Leben erwacht und sie glaubte, dass sie Tonys Aftershave erkannte. Oh Gott. Kate schloss ihre Augen und seufzte. Was sollte sie nur machen? Sie konnte den Gefühlen nicht nachgeben, aber scheinbar konnte sie ihnen auch nicht entkommen.

„Du siehst heute Abend wunderschön aus, Kate. Wirklich. Einfach atemberaubend", flüsterte Tony an ihr Ohr und stellte sich dann ruhig neben sie. Caitlin war schon froh, dass nun wieder etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen war. Anders würde es wohl auch irgendwie verdächtig aussehen. Oder Kate glaubte nur, dass es verdächtig aussehen würde. Auf jeden Fall wollte sie jeden zu engen Kontakt mit Tony vermeiden. Dieser Kuss von neulich reichte vollkommen. Näher würden sie sich gewiss nicht kommen.

„Tony, lass das doch einfach sein. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du damit bezweckst. Falls du es schon wieder vergessen hast, ich bin mit deinem Kollegen verheiratet und ich liebe ihn. Wir haben uns vor etwa zehn Jahren getrennt", sagte Kate leise, blickte Tony dabei allerdings nicht an. Wenn sie ihn ansehen würde, würde es nicht mehr so leicht sein, ihre Gefühle zu verbergen. Und dieses Risiko konnte sie nun wirklich nicht eingehen.

„Du bedeutest mir immer noch viel, Kate. Ja, wir haben uns eine sehr lange Zeit nicht gesehen, aber ich habe dich niemals vergessen. Niemals und mir wird das vermutlich auch nie gelingen", hauchte er und Kate spürte dabei seinen Blick auf sich. „Du hast den Kuss erwidert. Wieso hast du das gemacht, wenn du McGee doch angeblich so sehr liebst? Wenn man jemanden wirklich liebt, dann lässt man sich nicht von anderen Männern küssen und erwidert den Kuss nicht. Du wolltest diesen Kuss genauso wie ich, Katie. Gesteh es dir doch ein", sprach DiNozzo und bei diesen Worten kochte die Wut in Kate wieder hoch.

Natürlich. Er hatte ja Recht. Alles was er sagte, stimmte. Würde Kate Tim so sehr lieben, wie sie es immer sagte, dann wäre es niemals zu einem Kuss gekommen. Zumindest hätte sie den Kuss nicht erwidert und Tony dann eine Ohrfeige verpassen sollen, aber das war nicht passiert. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe", fauchte sie, starrte Tony kurz wütend an und entfernte sich dann von ihm. Tim war doch sowieso noch immer mit einem Kollegen beschäftigt. Da würde es wohl kaum auffallen, wenn sie kurz verschwand und etwas Zeit für sich hatte.

Caitlin ging umher und fand schließlich einen leeren Konferenzraum. Seufzend betrat sie diesen und setzte sich dann auf den Tisch. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie diesen Abend überstehen sollte. Um genau zu sein, wusste sie nicht, wie sie diese ganze Sache mit Tony regeln sollte. Sie bedeutete ihm scheinbar immer noch viel. Falls das stimmte. Bei dem Gedanken daran, schlug Kates Herz auf jeden Fall schneller. Aber wahrscheinlich wollte er sie nur, weil er sie nicht haben konnte. Kate schloss ihre Augen und versuchte dabei einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Mit diesem Kuss hatte sie alles schlimmer gemacht. Sie hatte Tony Hoffnungen gemacht und ihm dadurch noch gezeigt, dass sie irgendwo noch Gefühle für ihn hatte.

Kate hatte sich selbst in diesen Schlamassel gebracht und nun würde sie ihn wieder ausbaden müssen. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, wie sie das anstellen sollte. Die Türen zum Konferenzraum öffneten sich und als sie die Person erkannte, hätte sie am liebsten geschrieen. Wieso fand er sie nur immer? Ihr Herz sank in die Hose, als sie sah, dass er abschloss. Wieso schloss DiNozzo ab? Hatte er sie nicht alle? „Was soll das?", fragte sie laut und stockwütend.

„Wir reden jetzt endlich, Kate. Ich habe es satt", sagte er und kam dann auf sie zu. „Du kannst nicht sagen, dass du McGee liebt, wenn du mich küsst. Mag ja sein, dass ich dich zuerst geküsst habe, aber du hast den Kuss erwidert. So egal kann ich dir also gar nicht sein, Kate", vermutete er hoffnungsvoll und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der Eisberge zum Schmelzen bringen würde.

Kate antwortete nicht. Es gab einfach keine gute Antwort und schon gar keine, die Tony dazu bringen würde, sie endlich in Ruhe zu lassen. Mit diesem Kuss hatte sie alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Caitlin kannte ihn ja. Wenn er einmal an etwas glaubte, dann würde sich daran so schnell nichts ändern. Wenn Kate keine Gefühle für Tony haben würde, würde das ganze verdammt einfach sein, aber so war es eben nicht. Caitlin war durcheinander und fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen. Ob sie das nun wollte oder nicht. So war es eben.

Tony seufzte, fuhr sich mit einer Hand fahrig durch seine braunen Haare und setzte sich dann neben Kate auf den Tisch. „Ich habe nie verstanden, warum du dich von mir getrennt hast, Kate. Niemals", sagte er leise und blickte nachdenklich an die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Nächtelang habe ich nicht geschlafen und versucht es zu verstehen, aber ich kam nie dahinter. Ich habe dich geliebt, Kate. Sehr sogar. Außer dir habe ich nie eine Frau geliebt und dann… brichst du mir das Herz", gestand er und Kate traute sich nicht, ihn anzublicken.

Tony hatte sie wirklich geliebt? Wenn sie seinen Worten glauben konnte, dann hatte er sie sogar sehr geliebt und Kate hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen. Dafür hasste sie sich, aber es war der beste Weg gewesen. Nicht unbedingt der Einfachste, aber für Sophia war es so doch am besten gewesen. Caitlin wusste immer noch nicht, ob Tony jemals für ein Kind bereit gewesen wäre. Und sie sah auch jetzt keinen Erwachsenen in ihm. Schon eher als früher, aber er schien seine alten Seiten nicht verloren zu haben.

Anthony sprach weiter, obwohl Kate keine Antwort gab. „Und dann tauchst du vor ein paar Tagen im Büro auf. Soll ich dir was sagen? Für ein paar Momente glaubte ich wirklich, dass du wegen mir gekommen warst, aber dann stellst du dich als McGees Ehefrau vor", sprach er und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Glaub mir. Bisher hat mich nie etwas so sehr schocken können. Warum hast du dich wirklich von mir getrennt? Hasst du mich so sehr?",

„Ich hasse dich nicht", antwortete Kate leise und blickte dann endlich zu Tony. Er sah wirklich verletzt aus. Bedeutete sie ihm immer noch so viel? Vielleicht hatte sie damals auch die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Caitlin wollte das noch nicht ganz glauben, aber wenn sie Tony nun ansah, dann tat es ihr sehr leid. Auch sie hatte ihn sehr geliebt und irgendwie liebte sie ihn immer noch. Dass sie jedoch die einzige Frau war, die Tony jemals geliebt hatte, schockierte sie etwas. Er war mit so vielen, schönen Frauen zusammen gewesen und sein Herz hatte er nur ihr geschenkt? „Ich hasse dich wirklich nicht und es tut mir leid. Aber die Trennung damals war einfach am besten, Tony. Wir passten doch überhaupt nicht zusammen", meinte Kate und seufzte.

„Du hasst mich nicht, das ist schon mal sehr gut", murmelte DiNozzo und lächelte Kate etwas an. Bei diesem Lächeln schlug ihr Herz wieder schneller und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch drehten eine Extrarunde. Sein Lächeln war so schön und ein Teil von Kate wollte nun einfach die Hand ausstrecken und seine Wange berühren. Kate wollte seine Wärme spüren und ihm nahe sein, aber eben das war falsch.

„Was hast du nach dem College gemacht?", fragte Kate und versuchte nicht zu neugierig zu wirken. Sie würde ihm jetzt sicher nicht von Sophia erzählen und wahrscheinlich würde er es nie erfahren, aber Caitlin wollte doch mehr über Tony wissen. Vielleicht würde sie ihm dann doch irgendwann von seiner Tochter erzählen.

„Ich bin zur Polizei gegangen. Eine Zeitlang war ich beim Drogendezanat in Baltimore und dann bin ich zum NCIS gekommen. Frag mich nicht, wie genau ich beim NCIS gelandet bin. Das weiß ich selbst nicht mehr, aber ich liebe die Arbeit hier", sprach er und klang wirklich zufrieden mit sich. Scheinbar hatte Tony wirklich etwas aus sich gemacht. Möglicherweise hatte sie damals doch die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Doch Tony schien auch noch immer der selbe Playboy zu sein, doch Kate hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen.

„Was hast du nach dem College gemacht?", wollte er nun wissen.

Von der Geburt seiner Tochter konnte Kate ihm nicht erzählen. Das war natürlich eine wichtige Sache in Kates Leben, aber wenn sie ihm sagen würde, wie alt Sophia war, würde er am Ende noch von selber dahinter kommen. Denn dumm war Tony nun wirklich nicht. Vielleicht würde er es nicht sofort verstehen, aber es würde auch nicht sehr lange dauern. „Ich bin Anwältin geworden", sagte sie und verzog ihr Gesicht. Oh ja, Tony wusste, dass sie das hasste.

Er schien darüber wirklich verwirrt zu sein. „Wirklich? Wieso das? Du hast Anwälte und du wolltest nie eine werden. Und nun bist du doch eine geworden? Wow… damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet", gestand er und runzelte seine Stirn.

Caitlin zuckte mit ihren Schultern. Auch hier konnte sie ihm den wahren Grund nicht sagen. „Ich hielt es für vernünftig. Allerdings hasse ich es immer noch. Im Moment arbeite ich auch nicht als Anwältin. Irgendwie hasse ich mich schon selbst. Es ist so verrückt, wenn ich Leuten helfen muss, die ein Verbrechen vergangen haben. Das ist nicht fair… ich kenne die Wahrheit, muss als Anwältin aber schweigen. Gott, ich hasse meinen Beruf", murmelte sie und senkte ihren Kopf.

„Verstehe. Auch ich bin irgendwie erwachsen geworden, Kate. Vermutlich glaubst du das nicht, aber du hast mich sehr verändert. Dank dir habe ich die Kurve gekriegt. Vermutlich würde ich heute nicht hier sein, wenn ich dich niemals getroffen hätte", sagte Anthony und bei diesen Worten blickte Kate ihn wieder überrascht an.

Hatte sie sein Leben wirklich so sehr verändert? Caitlin konnte sich das kaum vorstellen. Während ihrer Beziehung war er doch immer noch Anthony DiNozzo gewesen und so sehr hatte er sich nun auch nicht verändert. Möglicherweise irrte sie sich aber auch. Tony schien erwachsener zu sein. Sehr viel erwachsener und sie fühlte sich nun nur noch mehr zu ihm hingezogen. Oh, das war nun wirklich gar nicht gut. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihre Gefühle für ihn noch weiter wuchsen. Sie waren nun schon viel zu gigantisch.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", gestand Kate und lächelte. Ihre Gefühle für Tony waren noch immer vorhanden. Nun war sie sich vollkommen sicher. Ja, sie liebte diesen Mann noch immer, aber sie liebte auch Tim. Caitlin hatte ihn ja nicht nur deswegen geheiratet, weil er gut für Sophia und sie sorgen konnte, sondern auch, weil er ihr sehr viel bedeutet hatte. Natürlich war es bis vor kurzem einfacher gewesen. Kate hatte kaum an Tony gedacht und gesehen hatte sie ihn schon gar nicht. Jetzt war das jedoch anders.

Caitlin und Tony hatten sich geküsst und waren sich dadurch wieder näher gekommen. Zu mehr würde es nicht kommen. Zumindest würde Kate versuchen, das zu verhindern. Genau sagen konnte sie es jedoch auch nicht. Tony schien sie noch zu lieben und Kate ging es ja nicht anders. Sicher war, dass sie es ihm nie sagen würde, weil es damit noch schwieriger werden würde. Und wegen dem Kuss war es nun doch schon verrückt genug. Sie musste es nicht noch schlimmer machen, als es eh schon war.

„Du musst nichts sagen", meinte Tony und sprang dann vom Tisch. Es überraschte Kate allerdings, als er sich dann auf einmal vor sie stellte und mit seinen Fingern über ihre Unterarme strich. Das durfte nicht passieren. Caitlin kannte Tony und sie kannte diese Gesten von ihm sehr gut. Und er würde merken, dass sie das alles genauso wollte, wie er es wollte. Kate schloss ihre Augen und versuchte zugleich normal zu atmen. Leicht war das nicht.

„Tony…", hauchte sie so leise wie es nur ging und biss sich dann auf ihre Unterlippe. Warum musste er so etwas mit ihr machen? Wieso konnte er es nicht einfach sein lassen und verstehen, dass es für die beiden keine Zukunft gab. Kate war mit Tim verheiratet und sie wollte daran wirklich nichts ändern. Im Moment mochten ihre Gefühle für Tony ja verrückt spielen, aber was würde sein, wenn dieses Gefühl in ein paar Monaten verschwunden war?

„Hör auf. Du machst es nur noch schlimmer", flüsterte Kate und öffnete ihre Augen dabei. Sie blickte in Tonys und sog dann scharf die Luft ein. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war im Moment einfach nur unglaublich. Sie hatte seine Augen schon immer geliebt. Tonys Augen brachten etwas Bestimmtes zum Ausdruck und im Moment war es eindeutig sein Verlangen nach ihr. Doch das war nicht richtig. Kate und Tony konnten keinem Verlangen nachgeben. Selbst, wenn sie es scheinbar beide wollten.

Tonys rechte Hand legte sich an Kates Wange und zugleich kam er ihr immer näher. Es war nicht richtig. Wenn sie sich nun noch einmal von ihm küssen ließ und den Kuss erwiderte, würde alles noch schlimmer werden. Und es war jetzt doch schon verwirrend genug. Das hier durfte nicht passieren, aber Caitlin sehnte sich danach. Sie senkte ihren Blick auf DiNozzos Lippen, die einfach nur einladend aussahen. So lange hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen und nun brachte er ihr Leben wieder durcheinander.

Schneller als Kate erwartet hätte, legten sich seine Lippen auf die ihren und er küsste sie sanft. Sanft, aber doch sehr verlangend. Caitlin machte denselben Fehler wie vor einigen Tagen. Ihr Kopf schaltete sich aus und sie fing an den Kuss zu erwidern. Dabei schlang sie ihre Arme um Tonys Hals und brachte ihn nur noch näher zu sich. Das hier war mehr als nur falsch, aber waren es nicht gerade die Dinge, die man besonders verlockend fand? Bisher war es Kate im Leben nie so ergangen. Nun allerdings verstand sie das alles etwas mehr. Sie und Tony konnten diese Dinge nicht machen, aber wegen dieser Tatsache wurde das nur noch verlockender.

DiNozzo ließ seine Hände zu Kates Hüften wandern und legte sie dann dort ab. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und schien mit jeder Sekunde die verging, noch etwas leidenschaftlicher zu werden. Anthonys Zunge kroch zärtlich über Kates Unterlippe und wie von allein, öffnete die Anwältin ihren Mund ein Stück, um Tonys Zunge in ihren Mund zu lassen. Kates und Tonys Zunge trafen aufeinander und erkundeten sich sanft. Das alles sollte nichts Neues sein. Sie hatten sich auf dem College so oft geküsst, aber es war irgendwie doch neu.

Dann jedoch ergriff die Vernunft Kate wieder und sie beendete den Kuss. Es war falsch. Sie würde Tim damit nur verletzen und das wollte sie wirklich nicht. „Tony. Das geht nicht. Tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Kate erstickt und sprang dann wacklig vom Tisch. Sie musste hier weg, bevor Tony sie aufhalten konnte. Rasch schloss sie die Türe auf und verschwand dann nach draußen. Tränen liefen nun über die Wangen der Frau und sie schluchzte erstickt. Was machte sie nur immer?


	4. Chapter 3: Schmerz

///  
_Torn between two lovers – Mary MacGregor_  
Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules  
Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules  
You mustn't think you've failed me  
Just because there's someone else  
You were the first real love I ever had

///

3. Kapitel – Schmerz

_"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Tony in Caitlins Ohr und zog sie dabei wieder etwas enger an sich. Seine Arme schlangen sich dabei zärtlich um den zierlichen Körper seiner Freundin und seine Lippen berührten jeden Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht. Hin und wieder gab Kate leise Laute von sich, die darauf hindeuteten, dass es ihr sehr gut gefiel. Anthony ging es da nicht anders. Er hatte das wunderbarste Wesen der Welt zur Freundin und konnte sich deswegen wirklich glücklich schätzen._

_„Ich liebe dich auch, Tony", erwiderte Kate und lächelte dabei. Die Liebe konnte wirklich ziemlich verrückt sein. Caitlin hatte die Liebe nie wirklich verstanden. Sie war auch vor Tony schon mit Männern zusammen gewesen und hatte Beziehungen hinter sich gebracht, aber wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, dann hatte sie ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Wenn man bedachte, was für einen Ruf DiNozzo auf dem College hatte, war das sogar mehr als nur verrückt. Aber das Herz ließ sich eben nichts vorschreiben. Man verliebte sich und konnte es nicht steuern._

_Tonys Hände krochen langsam weiter nach unten und mit einer Hand zeichnete er Kreise und Herzen auf ihrer Hüfte. Caitlins Körper war anziehend, aber bei ihr spürte er nicht zuerst das körperliche Empfinden, sondern etwas Neues. Etwas, was er bisher so nicht gekannt hatte. Die Liebe. Die zwei waren nun schon einen Monat zusammen und sie hatten bisher nicht miteinander geschlafen. Ja, es war für Anthony DiNozzo sogar sehr untypisch, dass eine Frau ihn so lange hinhalten konnte. Von den Meisten hätte er sich inzwischen schon getrennt, aber er respektierte Kates Meinung und achtete auf ihre Gefühle._

_Seine Hand kroch unter ihr T-Shirt und er wusste, dass sie ihn nun bald wieder stoppen würde. Vermutlich würde Kate selbst sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können, wenn sie zu weit gingen. Sie wollte ihn. Tony konnte nur sagen, was er sah und das war, was er sah. Verlangen und Begierde, aber Caitlin hatte in dieser einen Hinsicht eben eine ganz besondere Meinung. Ihre Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen seidig und unheimlich aufregend an. Fast so, als hätte sie ihren Körper zuvor mit Honeydust eingeschmiert. Vermutlich aber war Kates Haut von Natur aus so seidig und weich._

_Bis jetzt hielt Kate ihn nicht auf. Auch seine zweite Hand fand den Weg unter das T-Shirt seiner Freundin und so wanderten beide Hände langsam weiter nach oben. Anthony biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Ihre Haut, ihr Geruch und ihr Anblick. Dieses Gesamtbild brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Wieso war sie ihm vorher nie aufgefallen? Vermutlich, weil sie nicht wie seine anderen ‚Opfer' war. Kate ging nicht Nacht für Nacht auf Partys und sie zog sich anständige Kleidung an. Sie war anders und das gefiel dem Studenten so sehr._

_Seine Hände waren nun bei ihren Brüsten angelangt, aber er hielt inne. Tony wusste, dass Kate nun noch nicht so weit gehen wollte und er würde sie sicher nicht durch seine Handlungen von etwas anderem überzeugen. Zwar war das verlockend, aber sie bedeutete ihm viel zu viel. Tony sah zu, wie Kate ihre Augen öffnete und ihn irritiert ansah. „Hör nicht auf, bitte, hör nicht auf", flehte sie leise und ließ eine ihrer Hände durch DiNozzos Haare wandern._

_Anthony schien erstaunt über das zu sein, was sie soeben gesagt hatte. Sie wollte, dass er weiter machte, aber wollte sie nicht warten? Für einen Moment legte er seine Lippen zärtlich auf die von Kate und küsste sie. Es war einfach nur ein sehr sanfter und ruhiger Kuss. Vor ihr, hatte er eine Frau nie so geküsst. Voller Gefühl und so sanft. Und doch war der Kuss zugleich leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände glitten ein Stück weiter nach oben und zum ersten Mal konnte er ihre Brüste unter seinen Fingern spüren. Die Haut hier war sogar noch zarter und geschmeidiger. Caitlin stöhnte leise in Tonys Mund und unterbrach den Kuss dann._

_Sanft bohrte sie ihren Blick in den von Tony und lächelte. Irgendetwas schien in ihrem Kopf gerade zu arbeiten. Zumindest sah sie so aus. Sicher und entschlossen ließ Kate ihre Hände über Tonys Brust wandern und schon schlüpften ihre zarten Hände unter sein T-Shirt. Bevor Tony es richtig realisieren konnte, fing sie schon an, sein Shirt nach oben zu schieben und zog es ihm über den Kopf. Bedeutete das, dass sie nun etwa doch wollte? „Kate?", fragte Tony etwas verwirrt und blickte dabei in ihre Augen._

_Caitlin legte einen Zeigefinger auf Anthonys Mund und sah ihn dann an. „Ich möchte heute Nacht gerne hier bleiben. Und ich möchte wirklich gerne…" Ihr Finger entfernte sich von seinem Mund, doch nur eine Sekunde später wurde dieser schon von ihren Lippen ersetzt. Der Kuss war nicht mehr so sanft, sondern etwas fordernd und wild. „…mit dir schlafen", hauchte sie an Tonys Lippen und beendete damit ihren Satz._

_Worte gab es keine mehr. Genauer gesagt waren nun einfach keine Worte mehr notwendig. Anthony zog Caitlin wieder etwas mehr an sich und presste seine Lippen noch in derselben Sekunde auf die ihren. Nun war der Kuss sehr fordernd und glühte förmlich vor Leidenschaft. Beide wollten es und sie liebten sich. Nein, das hier war nicht falsch. Doch es würde anders werden. Besser, viel besser._

Kate schrie laut auf und saß mit einem Mal aufrecht im Bett. Das war nur ein Traum gewesen. Besser gesagt eine ziemlich reale Erinnerung an ihr erstes Mal mit Tony. Seufzend schloss Caitlin ihre Augen und versuchte die Bilder wieder aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen. Oh, wie gut Kate sich doch an diese Nacht erinnerte. Zuvor hatte sie Tony immer an der kurzen Leine gehalten und mit einem Mal hatte sie gewusst, dass sie bereit dazu war. Und es war gigantisch gewesen. Kate hatte schon vor Tony Sex gehabt, aber niemals so guten Sex. In dieser Nacht war ihr bewusst geworden, was all die Mädchen an ihm fanden.

Für Kate war es jedoch nicht nur das. Sie hatte ihn wirklich geliebt und deswegen hatte sie sich damit auch Zeit lassen wollen. Und es war ihr doch gut gelungen. Es war dennoch nicht gut, dass sie sich gerade jetzt an solche Dinge erinnerte. In den letzten Tagen war schon genug passiert, was sie vollkommen durcheinander gebracht hatte. Zwei Mal hatte sie sich von Tony küssen lassen und den Kuss dann auch noch erwidert. Es war vollkommen falsch. Sie war mit Tim verheiratet und sie liebte ihn. In diesem Moment lag sie in einem Bett mit ihm und ihre Träume drehten sich um seinen Arbeitskollegen.

Während der letzten Woche, war Kate wirklich eine schreckliche Ehefrau gewesen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich andauernd um Tony und Tim vergaß sie dabei fast vollkommen. Nicht vollkommen. Caitlin liebte ihn doch wirklich. Sonst hätte sie ihn nie geheiratet. Sophia konnte sie auch alleine versorgen. Dabei gab es nun wirklich kein Problem. Zugegeben, so war es nun einfacher, aber wegen so etwas heiratete Kate nicht. Nicht sie. Dafür war sie zu gut erzogen worden. Die Ehe war etwas heiliges, allerdings spuckte sie im Moment wohl etwas auf dieses heilige Sakrament. Ein weiteres Stöhnen entwich Kate und sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe.

In diesem Moment spürte sie Tim's Hand an ihrem Rücken und erkannte, dass dieser nun ebenfalls wach war und auch aufrecht saß. Besorgt musterte er seine Frau und strich mit seiner Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken. „Alles in Ordnung? Du hast geschrieen…", sagte er und legte seinen Kopf schief.

Timothy war ein guter und fürsorglicher Ehemann. Sogar jetzt sorgte er sich um sie. Würde er das auch noch machen, wenn er wüsste, dass sie von Tony geträumt hatte? Das sie ihre Gedanken im Moment einfach in keine andere Richtung bringen konnte? Es war so schwer zu sagen. Zum einen war Tim einfach zu durchschauen, aber andererseits auch überhaupt nicht. Er war komplexer, als man annehmen mochte. Oh, wie Kate sich doch hasste. Sie nickte und lächelte dann etwas. Die Wahrheit konnte sie ihm einfach nicht sagen.

„Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt. Ein ziemlich komischer Traum, aber es geht mir gut. Wirklich", versicherte sie ihrem Ehemann und drehte sich etwas mehr zu ihm. Sie liebte Tim. Im schwachen Licht des Mondes sah sein Gesicht traumhaft aus. _Tony würde noch besser aussehen_, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und dabei biss sie sich rasch auf ihre Unterlippe. Warum dachte sie so etwas nur? Tim war alles, was sie brauchte. Dass sie Tony vermutlich immer mehr lieben würde, war egal. Tim war ihr Ehemann und er sorgte für ihre Tochter.

„Du träumst in letzter Zeit oft schlecht", stellte Tim nun noch fest und dabei zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hatte natürlich mitbekommen, dass Kate in letzter Zeit nicht immer so gut schlief und das sie oft abwesend wirkte. Das lag ja einfach nur daran, dass sie Anthony nicht vergessen konnte. Wie sehr sie es auch versuchte, es gelang der Anwältin nicht. Und das machte sie schier verrückt. Vielleicht wollte ein Teil von ihr Tony ja nicht vergessen? Das wäre auf jeden Fall eine Erklärung.

„Ich denke, das liegt an der neuen Umgebung. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Tim. Es sind doch nur Träume", sagte Caitlin leise und lächelte. Ihre Hand wanderte zu Tim's Wange und dort legte sie diese dann ab. Zärtlich strich sie über die Haut dort und senkte ihre Lippen dann auf Tim's. Sie wusste nicht, ob das nun richtig war. Ihre Gedanken waren immer noch bei Tony. Das hier würde definitiv falsch sein. Wenn sie nun mit ihm schlafen würde, wäre das nicht besser, als Ehebruch. Ihre Gedanken hatten längst Ehebruch begangen.

Obwohl es Caitlin im Moment nicht vollkommen richtig erschien, konnte sie sich auch nicht stoppen. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich fordernder auf denen ihres Ehemanns und ihre Hände krochen über seinen Körper. Im nächsten Moment drückte sie Tim aufs Bett zurück und küsste ihn dann wieder. Vergessen. Sie wollte einfach nur vergessen, in was für eine Richtung ihre Gedanken immer wanderten. Natürlich war das hier der falsche Weg, aber Kate wollte es versuchen. Sie liebte Tim so sehr. Sie musste sich einfach nur wieder daran erinnern, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und weswegen sie sich damals in diesen wunderbaren Mann verliebt hatte.

Als Kate am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war sie allein im Bett. Tim war schon bei der Arbeit. Jetzt bemerkte Caitlin auch die Schuldgefühle. Sie hatte in der Nacht mit Tim geschlafen, obwohl es nun unmöglich richtig sein konnte. Nicht, solange sie auch in dieser Weise an Tony dachte. Aber Kate war machtlos. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie diese verdammten Gefühle kontrollieren sollte oder wie sie sie für immer unterdrücken sollte. Das Problem dabei war, dass sie diese Gefühle nicht unterdrücken wollte. Caitlin hatte sich damals von DiNozzo getrennt, weil sie schwanger geworden war und ihn nicht für reif genug gehalten hatte. Das alles hieß aber nicht, dass sie ihn damals nicht mehr geliebt hätte.

Kate hatte Tony so sehr geliebt. Dennoch hatte sie sich von ihm getrennt und nun wusste sie nicht mehr, ob das richtig gewesen war. Anthony war ein toller Mann und wenn sie seinen Worten glauben konnte, dann hatte sie ihm damals direkt ein Messer ins Herz gestochen. Caitlin war grausam. Obwohl sie einen wunderbaren Ehemann hatte, konnte sie nicht aufhören, an Tony zu denken. Sie würde Tim wehtun und Tony auch. Das sie selbst auch litt, war egal. Sie verdiente das alles. Sie musste leiden, doch leider würde sie das auch von nichts abhalten. Dafür steckte sie zu tief drinnen.

Als Kate wenige Minuten später angezogen in die Küche ging, war Sophia schon dort und frühstückte. Ihre Tochter war für ihr Alter wirklich verdammt selbstständig, aber das war irgendwie nie anders gewesen. „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz", sagte Caitlin und drückte ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie war müde und heute nicht unbedingt gut gelaunt, aber das war wohl nicht unbedingt ein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, was für Probleme die Mutter derzeit hatte.

Kaffee war noch immer in der Kanne und Kate goss sich auch sofort welchen in eine Tasse. Kaffee war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Zumindest wach werden würde sie davon. Ihre Laune würde sich gewiss nicht heben. „Du siehst müde aus, Mami", erkannte Sophia und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Kakao. Lächelnd drehte Kate sich zu ihrer Tochter herum und nickte. „Ich habe nicht so gut geschlafen. Das ist alles. Mach dich fertig. In ein paar Minuten müssen wir losfahren", meinte Caitlin und trank rasch einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

Sophia hatte wirklich sehr viel von Tony geerbt. Irgendwie wurde ihr das jetzt erst richtig bewusst. Immerhin hatte sie ihn in den letzten Jahren nie gesehen und nun hatte sich das geändert. Nicht nur ihre Augen oder ihr Mund hatte sie von ihrem Vater, sondern noch so viel mehr. Auch er merkte sehr schnell, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Das machte es eigentlich nur noch schlimmer. Tony hatte keine Ahnung, dass er eine Tochter hatte. Auch deswegen fühlte Kate sich immer schlechter. Wie hatte sie ihn damals nur verlassen können? Sie war selbst so jung und naiv gewesen. Und in dieser Naivität, hätte sie ihrer Tochter den Vater genommen, weil sie der Ansicht gewesen war, dass er das nicht schaffen würde.

Das war falsch gewesen. Sehr falsch sogar, aber das änderte nun gar nichts. Caitlin würde es Tony nicht sagen. Es würde damit doch nur noch schwieriger werden und das musste nun wirklich nicht sein. Wenn Tony erfahren würde, dass er Vater war, würde er vielleicht nur noch mehr um sie kämpfen. Und dann würde er Sophia kennen lernen wollen und auch um sie kämpfen. Und Kate hatte keine Ahnung, ob ihre Ehe das alles überstehen würde. Caitlin liebte Tim und wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Ihre Gefühlswelt mochte im Augenblick ein einziges Chaos sein, aber sie wusste doch, dass sie ihren Ehemann nicht verlieren wollte.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Kate ihre Tochter in die Schule gefahren und fuhr dann eher etwas planlos durch die Gegend. Sie konnte im Moment einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, es gelang ihr nicht. Zum einen wollte sie auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Tony und sich wieder von ihm küssen lassen, aber andererseits wusste sie, wie falsch das war. Anthony war der andere Mann und sie die Frau, die ihren Ehemann betrog. Kate war doch ganz anders erzogen worden. Ihre Eltern würden solch ein Verhalten nicht dulden, aber man konnte eben nicht immer alles auf dem einfachen Weg klären.

Grübelnd fuhr Caitlin wieder nach Hause und stieg aus dem Auto aus. Sie war erst ein paar Schritte auf die Haustüre zugegangen, als sie dort jemanden sah. Nicht irgendjemanden. Kate erstarrte und blieb stehen. Das war doch hoffentlich ein Tagtraum? Ein verdammt schlechter Tagtraum. Vermutlich aber nicht. Tony ließ nicht so schnell locker und das passte doch sehr gut zu ihm. Wieso aber, musste er ausgerechnet hierher kommen? Im Haus würde sie sich nur noch schlechter fühlen. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und ging weiter. Weglaufen würde nicht viel bringen.

„Was machst du hier, Tony?", fragte sie jetzt und zog sich ihren Schal etwas enger um den Hals. Morgens war es verdammt kalt und sicher würde es auch bald schneien. Wundern würde es Kate nicht, aber Weihnachtsstimmung kam immer noch keine auf. Dieses ganze Durcheinander wegen Tim und Tony verhinderte das galant. Ja, eigentlich war Caitlin sogar froh, dass sie sich dieses Jahr noch nicht besonders auf Weihnachten freute. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, ob es so ein tolles Fest werden würde.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir noch mal reden könnten", sagte der Agent und lächelte etwas. Reden. Bei diesen Worten stieß Kate etwas Luft aus und konnte die kleine Rauchwolke bestens beobachten. Sie hatten schon zwei Mal miteinander geredet und jedes Mal hatte es damit geendet, dass sie sich geküsst hatten. Caitlin wusste, dass sie ihn auch beim dritten Mal nicht aufhalten würde. Ihre Gefühle für Tony waren zu stark und sie wollte es ja. Irgendwie zumindest. Nicht einmal die Schuldgefühle würden sie davon abhalten.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Tony. Und schon gar nicht hier…", meinte Caitlin und seufzte. Aber Tony würde sich ja sowieso nicht abwimmeln lassen. Er konnte so verdammt stur sein. Schwer seufzend kramte Kate ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche und schloss dann die Haustüre auf. Andernfalls würden sie sich in dieser Kälte noch den Tod holen. Das bevorzugte sie genauso wenig. „Schön. Komm rein. Es ist ziemlich kalt", sagte Kate und blickte dann zu Tony.

„Es weiß niemand, dass ich hier bin, Kate. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Ich komme fast jeden Tag zu spät ins Büro und mein Handy ist ausgeschaltet. Sie können mich nicht orten", versicherte Tony seiner ehemaligen Freundin und sah sie dabei durchdringend an. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er ihre Nähe suchte. Und das sicher nicht nur deswegen, weil er über alles reden wollte. Anthony empfand noch etwas für sie. Das hatte er ihr ja erst gesagt und genau das machte alles noch viel schlimmer.

Etwas beruhigten seine Worte Kate. Aber auch nur etwas. Immerhin hatte er keinem gesagt, wo er war und wenn man sein Handy nicht orten konnte, würden sie ihn nicht finden. Dennoch gefiel ihr das Ganze nicht. Nun waren sie in Tims Haus. Kates und Tims Haus, aber an und für sich änderte das auch nichts. Hier fühlte Caitlin sich noch weniger gut. Ihre Gefühle für Tony waren aber eben vorhanden. Daran konnte sie nichts ändern. „Okay. Worüber möchtest du noch reden?", wollte Kate wissen und legte ihre Handtasche zur Seite und hängte dann noch ihre Jacke auf.

„Über uns", antwortete Tony ziemlich schlicht und ging dann einfach ins Wohnzimmer. Caitlin folgte ihm schnell und seufzte dann.

„Es gibt kein uns. Das gibt es seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr und es wird auch nie wieder ein uns geben, Tony. Versteh das doch bitte. Ich liebe Tim und ich bin mit ihm verheiratet. Daran wird sich nichts ändern", sagte Kate und blieb dann vor der Couch stehen. Tony hatte sich hingesetzt und blickte sie nun widerspenstig an.

„Wenn es kein uns gibt, wieso haben wir uns dann geküsst? Ja, ja, ich habe angefangen, aber das ändert doch nichts an der Tatsache, dass du den Kuss erwidert hast und ihn scheinbar auch sehr genossen hast", meinte DiNozzo und starrte Kate dabei so an, als wolle er sie röntgen.

Caitlin biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und seufzte. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es wieder darum gehen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie an Tonys Stelle nicht anders handeln, aber das Problem war einfach, dass Kate nicht bereit war, ihre Ehe aufs Spiel zu setzen. Im Moment waren es nur die alten Gefühle, die sie verwirrten. _Lügnerin,_ flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Es sind nicht nur die alten Gefühle für ihn. Auch die neu erwachten machen dir schwer zu schaffen._

„Das war ein Fehler, Tony. Nichts weiter, als ein dummer Fehler. Mach nicht mehr aus diesen zwei kleinen Küssen. Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten", antwortete Kate und versuchte dabei so gleichgültig wie nur möglich zu wirken. Dass sie bei dieser Lüge kläglich versagte, wusste Kate schon in der nächsten Sekunde. Zum einen, weil sie selbst nicht daran glaubte und zweitens, weil Tony es ihr auch nie glauben würde. Er sah zwar wieder etwas verletzt aus, schien aber noch nicht aufgeben zu wollen.

„Diesen kleinen Küssen? Kate, das war weitaus mehr als ein kleiner Kuss, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf. Hast du dabei wirklich nichts gefühlt, oder versuchst du nur, dir das einzureden?", fragte er leise und stand dann auf. Langsam wie ein Raubtier, kam er auf Caitlin zu und legte dann eine Hand an ihre Wange. Caitlin konnte sich nicht rühren, doch sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass er sie ein weiteres Mal küsste und sie dann wieder schwach wurde. Kate liebte Tim, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, Tony zu küssen.

„Ich habe dabei nichts gefü-" Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, weil DiNozzos Lippen die ihren mit seinen verschlossen. Erbarmungslos küsste er sie, blieb dabei aber immer noch sanft. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich mit und erneut hatte Caitlins Kopf verloren. Vernunft war in solchen Situationen fehl am Platz und auch, wenn man sie sich manchmal wünschte, es war doch gut, dass sie nun nicht hier war. Falsch, falsch, falsch. _Ich habe es dir doch gesagt,_ flüsterte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf dabei hämisch und lachte leise.

Tonys Hände wanderten zu ihren Hüften und drückten sie dann enger an ihn. Ein leises Keuchen entwich Kate und im nächsten Moment drückte sie ihre Hände schon auf DiNozzos Brust und drückte ihn von sich. Das alles hier ging einfach nicht. Sicher, sie hatte ihn angelogen. Denn Kate empfand sehr wohl etwas, wenn sie sich küssten, aber das war vollkommen egal. Sie durfte nichts empfinden, wenn ein anderer Mann sie küsste. Doch sie tat es dennoch. Obwohl es doch so falsch war, empfand sie viel für Tony.

„Ich liebe dich, Kate. Ich liebe dich noch immer. Die ganzen Jahre habe ich dich geliebt und obwohl du mich verlassen hast, konnte ich nicht aufhören, dich zu lieben", gestand Tony nun und sah Caitlin mit einem Ausdruck an, der ihr Angst machte. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? Wieso nur? Oh, was lief in ihrem Leben nur falsch?

Kate schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf und sah Tony dann wütend an. „Nein! Nein, nein, nein, Tony.", sagte sie und seufzte. „Du darfst mich nicht lieben. Das geht einfach nicht…", flüsterte sie verzweifelt und schloss dann ihre Augen. Wieso hatte er das nun nur sagen müssen? Anthony schien alles nur noch schlimmer machen zu wollen. Caitlin hatte nun doch schon so schreckliche Schuldgefühle, aber damit wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Tony liebte sie nach all diesen Jahren noch immer.

„Es ist aber so. Ich liebe dich, Kate", wiederholte er sicher und ging einen kleinen Schritt auf Kate zu. Diese machte jedoch sogleich einen Schritt nach hinten und schüttelte erneut ihren Kopf. Das ging alles nicht. DiNozzo konnte sie nicht lieben. „Du sagst nicht, dass du mich nicht liebst. Deine Gesten deuten auch auf etwas anderes hin, Kate. Liebst du mich auch?", fragte er und versuchte wieder, einen Schritt auf Kate zuzumachen.

_Liebst du mich auch?_ Diese Frage geisterte in Kates Kopf umher und machte sie fast verrückt. Sie konnte doch nicht nein sagen, oder doch? Ihr Herz schrie, dass dies falsch wäre. Tony verdiente es, die Wahrheit zu kennen, aber mit dieser Wahrheit würde es doch noch schlimmer werden. Caitlin liebte ihn. Ein sehr großer Teil von ihrem Herzen gehörte noch immer ihm, aber ein kleiner Teil gehörte inzwischen Tim. Und sie wollte seine Ehefrau bleiben. Doch diese Gefühle für Tony… es war so schwer.

„Er ist nur dein Lückenbüßer. Wenn du mich nicht lieben würdest, könntest du es einfach sagen, aber so…", sagte Anthony und ergriff nun Kates Hand. Diese entzog sie ihm zwar sofort wieder, aber der kleine Kontakt reichte aus, um Kates Körper in Flammen zu setzen. Tony hatte nicht Recht. Tim war nicht ihr Lückenbüßer.

„Du irrst dich. Tim ist viel, viel mehr für mich, aber…" Hier brach Kate ab, seufzte und schloss dann ihre Augen. Was sollte sie noch großartig dazu sagen? Es gab einfach nichts, was sie noch sagen konnte. Sie liebte Tim, doch Tony liebte sie genauso. Vermutlich sogar noch etwas mehr. Es war grausam. Das Leben und die Liebe konnten so unheimlich grausam sein.

Als Tony nichts antwortete, öffnete Kate ihre Augen wieder und blickte zu ihm. Er schien erstarrt zu sein. Seine Augen richteten sich auf etwas, sein Kopf legte sich schief und dann ging er einige Schritte. Jetzt erkannte auch Kate, was Tony entdeckt hatte. Ein Foto von Tim, Sophia und ihr. Sie sahen darauf wie eine glückliche Familie aus. Wenn man das Bild sah, glaubte man nicht, dass Sophia gar nicht Tims Tochter war. Und Tony würde sicher annehmen, dass Sophia Tims Tochter war. Zumal das Bild schon etwas älter war. Auf diesem Bild war Sophia etwa fünf Jahre alt. Hier konnte Anthony also keine Thesen anstellen, die ihn zum Vater machen würden.

„Ihr habt ein Kind?", fragte Tony im Flüsterton und schien das alles nicht ganz glauben zu können. Mit so etwas schien er nicht gerechnet zu haben. Aber es war ganz gut, dass er das nun annahm. Vielleicht würde es jetzt ja einfacher werden? Möglicherweise würde Tony jetzt endlich verstehen, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen kommen konnten und es in dieser Hinsicht einfach keine Hoffnungen geben würde.

„Ja", antwortete Caitlin leise. _Lügnerin, Lügnerin, Lügnerin!_ schrie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf und Kate seufzte. Sie war so eine verdammte Lügnerin. Auf dem Foto war Tonys Tochter und nun nahm er an, dass sie von Tim war. Es war falsch. Zum einen zumindest, aber Kate wollte ihre Familie nicht zerstören. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie Tony reagieren würde, wenn sie ihm nun sagen würde, dass dieses kleine Mädchen sein Kind war. So war es besser.

Auf einmal schien Tony sich nicht mehr so sicher zu sein, was er denken sollte. Dass sie und Tim ein Kind hatten, schien ihn durcheinander zu bringen. Irgendwie tat er Kate nun auch leid. Er hatte ihr eben gestanden, dass er sie noch immer liebte und dann erfuhr er so etwas. Dass es nicht einmal die Wahrheit war, wusste er nicht. Und Tony würde die Wahrheit nie erfahren.

„Verstehe. Tut mir leid… ich werde damit aufhören, dich zu besuchen und nicht mehr versuchen, dich von Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Vergiss, dass wir uns geküsst haben und was ich gesagt habe", sagte er verletzt und drehte sich dann auch schon um und verschwand aus dem Raum. Wenige Sekunden später wurde die Haustüre geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen. Tony war gegangen, aber Caitlin konnte sich darüber einfach nicht freuen. Es ging nicht.

Geschockt setzte Kate sich auf die Couch und seufzte dann. Sie hatte sich doch gewünscht, dass er damit aufhörte und jetzt auf einmal passte ihr das nicht mehr? Das war vollkommen idiotisch, aber so war es leider. Kate liebte ihn ebenfalls, aber sie würde sich nicht von Tim trennen. Es war alles so verdammt kompliziert. Die Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und Caitlin schluchzte laut. Tony würde nicht mehr versuchen, sie für sich zu gewinnen. Er dachte, dass Tim und sie ein Kind hatten und deswegen gab er auf.

Sie sollte es vergessen, aber das ging kaum. Kate konnte nicht vergessen, wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte, Tony zu küssen. Seine Worte waren ebenfalls sehr schön gewesen. Es wäre dennoch besser, wenn Tony nicht so fühlen würde, aber an seinen Gefühlen konnte niemand etwas ändern. Jetzt würde alles wieder gut werden. Kate konnte ihre Ehe mit Tim ohne Probleme weiterführen und ihre Tochter würde ihren Vater behalten. Den Falschen, aber das war jetzt auch egal.

Anthonys Herz hatte Kate erneut gebrochen. Wieso musste sie das nur immer machen? Es sollte wirklich verboten sein, so etwas zu machen. Meistens waren es doch eher die Männer, die einer Frau das Herz brachen, aber in diesem Fall schien es umgekehrt zu sein. Caitlin hatte Tony nun schon zum zweiten Mal das Herz gebrochen. Und wieder entsprach nichts der Wahrheit. Nun hielt er seine Tochter, für Tims Tochter. Nein, dass Leben war wirklich nicht fair.

Ein Teil von Kate sehnte sich sehr nach Tony und dieser Teil würde Tim wohl auch verlassen, aber es war alles so ungewiss. Woher sollte Caitlin auch wissen, ob Tony ihre Zukunft war? Bisher hatte sie ihn immer ganz klar für die Vergangenheit gehalten, aber vielleicht dachte das Schicksal sich das anders? Ein anderer Teil von Kate, dachte jedoch nicht einmal im Traum daran, Tim wegen DiNozzo zu verlassen. Immerhin schien Tony noch immer nicht so ganz erwachsen zu sein und dann würde sie mit dem Risiko spielen. Und Kate musste eben zuallererst an ihre Tochter denken.

Wieso musste das Leben nur so verdammt kompliziert sein?


	5. Chapter 4: Sehnsucht

///  
_Please, Please, Please - Shout Out Louds_  
But we're all happy cause the streets they're always there for us  
And it's quite scary when you wake up in the same old clubs  
It's getting darker and I know this time wasn't meant for us  
So won't you please, please, please come back to me  
Come back to me  
Please, please, please  
Please, please, please

//

4. Kapitel – Sehnsucht

Seit Tonys Liebesgeständnis waren einige Tage vergangen. Kate konnte trotzdem an nichts anderes denken. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich fast die ganze Zeit um Anthony DiNozzo. Sie wollte das eigentlich nicht. Wirklich nicht, aber es war leider so. Caitlin liebte ihn auch noch und deswegen konnte sie nicht vergessen, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Tony hatte wunderbare Dinge gesagt. Dinge, die sie von ihm gar nicht erwartet hätte. Deswegen waren sie ja so wunderbar. Zugleich waren sie aber nicht besonders toll. Caitlin hatte ihm vor zehn Jahren so etwas Schlimmes zugefügt und dennoch schien er sie noch lieben zu können. Wieso nur?

Kate verstand es einfach nicht. Sie hatte Tony damals das Herz gebrochen und jetzt, wo sie ihn wieder sah, da schien er an diese Sache gar nicht mehr zu denken. Zumindest schien es für ihn nicht so wichtig zu sein. Seine Gefühle für sie schienen noch dieselben wie damals zu sein. Das verstand Caitlin. Ihre Gefühle hatten sich auch nicht so sehr verändert. Etwas, aber nicht drastisch. Sie liebte diesen Mann immer noch. Auch, wenn es nun vollkommen falsch war, sie liebte ihn mit allem was sie hatte. Tim verdiente das nicht. Ihm allein sollte ihr Herz gehören, aber das war noch nie so gewesen. Als sie ihren Ehemann kennen gelernt hatte, hatte ein Teil von ihrem Herzen immer noch DiNozzo gehört und das hatte sich in den ganzen Jahren nicht verändert. Kate musste vergessen, was sie empfand.

_Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Die Studentin konnte einfach nicht fassen, was hier gerade passierte. Sie musste sich einfach irren. Die ganzen Anzeichen waren da, aber dennoch musste sie sich irren! Sie konnte doch jetzt kein Kind bekommen. Nicht von Tony. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er sonderlich gut reagieren würde. Okay, vermutlich musste sie das Ganze langsam angehen. Konnte sie wirklich schwanger sein? Bevor sie sich selbst in Panik versetzte, sollte sie sich wohl davon überzeugen. Ihre Tage waren ausgeblieben und sie hatte auch Morgenübelkeit. Möglicherweise war es aber nur ein Virus oder etwas in der Art._

_Leider erklärte das nicht, warum sie überfällig war. Und sie war ja nicht nur zwei oder drei Tage über ihrer Periode, sondern wesentlich länger. Nun konnte sie sich wohl Sorgen machen. Zumindest durfte sie etwas Panik haben. Sie hatte doch eigentlich immer die Pille genommen. Oh verdammt, oder hatte sie diese einmal vergessen? Caitlin konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass ihr so ein Missgeschick unterlaufen wäre, aber war es unmöglich? Sie war immerhin auch nur menschlich. Oh Gott. Was sollte sie nur machen, wenn sie wirklich schwanger war? Es Tony sagen und hoffen, dass er nicht zu schlimm reagieren würde?_

_Seufzend wählte Kate eine Telefonnummer und kaute dabei nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. "Michelle? Ich brauche deine Hilfe", murmelte sie ins Telefon und schloss ihre Augen. Michelle war ihre Zimmergenossin auf dem College und inzwischen auch ihre beste Freundin. Ihr konnte sie anvertrauen, dass sie fürchtete schwanger zu sein. Kate sagte noch einige Worte und wartete dann. Michelle würde bald kommen und dann konnte sie das hoffentlich klären._

_Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde, dann öffnete sich die Türe und Michelle kam herein. Kate hatte ihr am Telefon schon alles gesagt. Diese ging nun sofort auf ihre beste Freundin zu und umarmte sie. "Es wird alles gut werden, Kate", versicherte sie und zog dann etwas aus ihrer Tasche. "Schwangerschaftstest. Anders wirst du es jetzt nicht feststellen können. Du könntest natürlich einen Termin bei deinem Arzt ausmachen, aber ich nehme an, dass das schneller geht", sagte sie._

_Caitlin seufzte. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie eines Tages solch einen Test machen müsste. Oder zumindest hatte sie nicht geglaubt, dass es so früh passieren würde. Aber Michelle hatte Recht. Der Test war schnell gemacht und auch, wenn diese Dinger nicht zu 100 Prozent sicher waren, würde sie dann etwas schlauer sein._

_"Für den Anfang ist er besser als gar nichts. Ich werde auf jeden Fall noch einen Termin bei meinem Frauenarzt machen, aber… ich möchte jetzt doch gerne wissen, ob ich schwanger bin", meinte Kate und nahm den Test in die Hand. Wirklich kompliziert war die Anwendung nicht. Caitlin verschwand für einige Minuten und kam dann wieder zurück. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass er negativ war._

_Doch was sollte sie machen, wenn er positiv war? "Michelle? Was mache ich, wenn er positiv ist? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das Tony sagen soll. Ob ich es ihm überhaupt sagen will, wenn es so ist", murmelte die Studentin nervös._

_Michelle zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihre Freundin dann an. „Du willst es ihm nicht sagen, wenn du schwanger bist?", fragte sie und legte ihren Kopf schief. Kate wusste selbst, wie verrückt das war. Sie waren im letzten Jahr und das hier war absolut nicht geplant gewesen. Caitlin konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Tony für so etwas schon reif war. Er war kindisch und nicht wirklich erwachsen. Wie sollte er da mit einem kleinen Kind umgehen?_

_„Ich weiß es nicht. Im Moment weiß ich nicht einmal, ob ich wirklich schwanger bin. Aber falls ja, könnte das durchaus passieren. Tony ist unreif und…" Die Studentin seufzte leise und schloss dann ihre Augen._

_„Aber du liebst ihn. Du kannst doch kein Kind bekommen und weiterhin mit ihm zusammen sein. Willst du etwa abtreiben?",_

_„Nein. So etwas kommt nicht in Frage. Wenn ich schwanger bin, werde ich das Kind bekommen. Ja, ich liebe Tony wirklich, aber er ist so verdammt unreif. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er damit nun umgehen könnte oder es überhaupt wollte", meinte Kate leise._

_„Dann willst du dich von ihm trennen? Kate, das ist doch vollkommen verrückt! Sei vernünftig. Sag es Tony und dann warte ab. Falls er dafür nicht bereit ist, kannst du dich immer noch von ihm trennen und das Kind ohne ihn bekommen. Aber es ihm verheimlichen? Das wird doch nie gut gehen…", sagte Michelle und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf._

_Caitlins Blick richtete sich auf den Schwangerschaftstest. „Positiv", flüsterte sie und schloss ihre Augen. Sie würde ein Kind von Anthony DiNozzo bekommen. Dem Mann, der vor ihr mit so gut wie jedem Mädchen geschlafen hatte. Oh Gott, wie hatte das nur passieren können?_

Kate erinnerte sich gut daran. Heute war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie damals die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Tony hatte ein Recht zu erfahren, dass er seit vielen Jahren eine Tochter hatte, aber sie konnte es ihm ja nicht einfach sagen. Es war alles so verdammt kompliziert. Michelle hatte Recht gehabt. Das würde niemals gut gehen. Fast zehn Jahre lang war es gut gegangen, aber nun zeigte sich, dass dies nicht Ewig so sein sollte. Tony war wieder in ihr Leben getreten und Kate war vollkommen verwirrt. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie fühlen sollte.

Leider ließen Gefühle sich nicht einfach unterdrücken. Wenn das ginge, hätte Caitlin ihre Gefühle für Tony vermutlich längst abgeschaltet. Vermutlich… genau sagen konnte sie es nicht. Sie liebte Tony und ein Teil von ihr mochte dieses Gefühl sehr gerne. Immerhin hatte sie ihn die ganzen Jahre geliebt, auch, wenn er das nicht gewusst hatte. Die Trennung war damals ziemlich schnell gekommen und Kate hatte Tony damit sehr verletzt. Bestimmt hatten sich in seinem Leben schon andere Frauen von ihm getrennt, aber vermutlich hatte er diese Frauen niemals geliebt. Kate hatte er geliebt. Er hatte sie wirklich geliebt und zum Dank hatte Kate ihm dann sein Herz gebrochen.

Wie hatte sie nur so grausam sein können? Hätte sie Tony wirklich nicht mehr geliebt, wäre es ja einfach gewesen. Aber so war es nicht gewesen. Es ging nur darum, dass sie schwanger gewesen war und nicht geglaubt hatte, dass Tony ein Kind wollte. Caitlin hatte vermutet, dass er tot umfallen würde, wenn sie es ihm beichten würde. Doch er hatte sie wirklich geliebt und liebte sie auch jetzt noch. Vielleicht hätte er sich ja sogar gefreut? Nun konnte sie es nicht mehr herausfinden. Anthony würde sich von ihr fern halten und sie würde dasselbe machen, weil es so einfach besser war. Einfacher und viel besser.

Für sie und Tony würde es nicht unbedingt einfacher werden. Besonders für Tony würde es schwer sein. Aber für Tim würde es einfacher sein. Er glaubte noch immer, dass mit seiner Familie alles in Ordnung war. Leider war dem nicht wirklich so. Seine Ehefrau empfand viel mehr für einen anderen und hatte ihn betrogen. Es waren nur Küsse gewesen, aber das reichte doch schon aus. Kate musste nicht noch mit Tony schlafen, um Tim besonders zu verletzen. Wieso musste das Leben nur so verdammt kompliziert sein? Caitlin liebte Tim und sie war gerne mit ihm verheiratet. Aber es gab auch einen unvernünftigen Teil in ihr, der auf Tim und diese Ehe nicht viel Wert legte.

Die Frage war nun, welcher Teil am Ende gewinnen würde. Noch hatte der vernünftigere Teil die Oberhand und bestimmte, aber der andere wurde stärker. Caitlin hatte sich inzwischen drei Mal von Tony küssen lassen und den Kuss dann nur zu gerne erwidert. Sie war schwach und das lag daran, dass sie sich nach diesen Küssen sehnte. Ganze zehn Jahre hatte sie Tony nicht gesehen und ihn nicht küssen können, nun wo er wieder hier war, kam diese ganze Sehnsucht zum Vorschein. Doch sie durfte einfach nicht zum Vorschein kommen. Kate würde alles zerstören. Ihre Ehe und dann würde ihre Tochter keinen Vater mehr haben.

Das konnte sie Sophia einfach nicht antun. Sie liebte Tim immerhin. Er war nicht ihr leiblicher Vater, aber diese Tatsache machte ihrer Tochter überhaupt nicht viel aus. Und Tim fand es auch nicht schlimm. Er hatte Sophia als seine Tochter akzeptiert, aber er war nicht auf dem Papier ihr Vater. Über eine Adoption hatten sie nie geredet und vermutlich würde Kate das gar nicht so toll finden. Eben, weil sie noch so viel für Tony empfand. Irgendwann würde er ja vielleicht erfahren, dass er eine Tochter hatte. Irgendwann… aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Die nächsten Tage würden sehr schlimm werden. Sophia war für einige Tage mit ihrer Klasse auf einer Klassenfahrt und Tim musste wegen dem NCIS irgendwo hinfliegen. Auch er würde einige Tage nicht da sein. Kate wusste nicht mehr, wo er hin musste, weil sie ihm kaum zugehört hatte. Ihre Gedanken kreisten andauernd nur um Tony und langsam wurde sie deswegen wirklich verrückt. Schlimmer war, dass sie wusste, dass Tony im Büro in Washington die Stellung hielt. Ihr Ehemann war nicht in der Stadt, aber der Mann, den sie sogar noch mehr liebte, war in der Stadt. Und Caitlin war allein.

Irgendeine Dummheit würde sie sicher noch machen. Die Anwältin wusste einfach nicht, wie sie mit ihren Gefühlen für Tony umgehen sollte. Vergessen konnte sie sie nicht. Ebenso konnte sie sie nicht einfach ausleben. Und einen Mittelweg gab es leider nicht. Zumindest kannte Kate keinen. Oh Gott, was sollte sie nur machen? Die Nächte waren besonders schlimm. Sie vermisste Tim, aber sie vermisste ihn nicht so sehr wie Tony. Ihre Träume waren Erinnerungen an frühere Zeiten und sie träumte oft von den Küssen, die noch nicht so lange her waren. Irgendetwas musste Kate unternehmen.

Das was sie dann unternahm, war nicht unbedingt die beste Idee, aber was sollte Kate schon machen? Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach Tony, dass sie wirklich an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte. Nun stand sie mitten in der Nacht vor seiner Haustüre und klingelte. Es war vollkommen falsch. Tony hatte versprochen, dass er aufgeben würde und er hatte sich daran gehalten. Seit über vier Tagen hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen und auch nichts von ihm gehört. Der Nachteil daran war, dass Kate immer nervöser wurde. Sie wollte Tony sehen und sich von ihm küssen lassen. Das war vollkommen falsch und sie hasste sich schon jetzt dafür. Immer verletzte sie Tony.

Die Haustüre öffnete sich und Anthony sah seine Besucherin verwirrt an. „Kate? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er und legte seinen Kopf schief. Kate wusste ja selbst nicht, was sie hier genau wollte. Zum einen wollte sie ihn natürlich sehen und seine Stimme hören. Ihr Herz schlug etwas schneller. Scheinbar hatte Tony schon geschlafen. Er trug ein T-Shirt und Boxershorts und seine Haare waren durcheinander. Er sah auch etwas verschlafen aus. Vermutlich musste sie irgendetwas sagen. Nur irgendetwas.

Auch Caitlins nächste Handlung war nicht unbedingt gut. Sie sagte kein Wort, sondern ging einfach auf Tony zu und presste ihre Lippen dann auf seine. Oh, Kate sehnte sich so sehr nach ihm. Sie musste das hier einfach machen. Anthony erwiderte ihren Kuss, schlug mit einem Fuß die Haustüre zu und zog sie dann enger an sich. Es war falsch, aber beide konnten diesem unglaublichen Verlangen nicht widerstehen. Dennoch schien Tony mehr Willenskraft zu haben.

Er löste seine Lippen von Kates und blickte sie dann irritiert an. „Schlafwandelst du? Du hast gesagt, dass du das alles nicht willst und ich habe mich daran gehalten. Und jetzt tauchst du hier bei mir auf und küs-" Bevor er seinen Satz vollenden konnte, drückte Caitlin ihre Lippen erneut sanft auf seine. Ja, sie wusste sehr wohl, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, aber die Sehnsucht nach ihm war größer, als Kate vermutet hatte. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über sich. Kate wollte Tony. Mit Haut und Haar.

„Ich schlafwandle nicht, Tony", flüsterte Kate, als sie ihre Lippen von Tonys nahm. „Ich habe es einfach nicht ohne dich ausgehalten. Es ist falsch, aber ich sehne mich so sehr nach dir, Tony. Das ist mehr als nur falsch, aber ich will dich", hauchte Kate und presste ihre Lippen energisch auf Tonys. Die Seite, die vernünftig sein wollte, hatte längst verloren. Caitlin liebte Tony und sie wollte das alles. Im Moment dachte Kate nur an dieses Verlangen und das es sie vermutlich verbrennen würde, wenn sie ihm nicht endlich nachgab.

Immer noch verblüfft erwiderte Anthony den Kuss und zog Kate etwas enger an sich. Im nächsten Moment drückte er sie gegen die Haustüre und ließ seine Hände zu ihren Beinen wandern. Sekunden später hob er sie etwas hoch und Kate schlang ihre Beine wie automatisch um seine Hüften. Die Lippen der beiden trennten sich dabei nicht eine Sekunde lang voneinander. Der Kuss war nicht sanft oder romantisch. Er war einfach nur leidenschaftlich, verdammt wild und brachte die Sehnsucht der beiden zum Ausdruck. Sie wollten einander, egal wie falsch es war.

Caitlin ließ ihre Hände durch Tonys Haare wandern und ließ ihre Finger dann langsam abwärts wandern. Sie hatte es vermisst. Das alles hier. Und nun würde sie es endlich wieder bekommen. Anthonys Hände schoben Kate derweil die Jacke vom Körper und dann war ihr Rücken auf einmal nicht mehr an der Türe. Tony trug sie. Vermutlich würde er sie ins Schlafzimmer tragen. Es war doch zu deutlich, wohin das hier führen wollte. Und Kate dachte nicht daran, dass sie eine verheiratete Frau war. Sie wollte ihn so sehr, dass der kleine Teil von ihr, der Tim gehörte, nicht mehr wichtig war.

Wenige Sekunden später spürte Kate die Matratze unter sich und dann Tony auf sich. Seine Lippen bewegten sich wieder zu ihren und zogen sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Seine Hände wanderten an Kates Körper nach unten und schoben sich unter ihren Pullover. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Ein kleines Stöhnen entwich Kate und ein gewaltiger Schauer jagte über ihren Rücken. So hatte es sich immer angefühlt, wenn Tony und sie sich nahe gekommen waren. Und das hatte Caitlin wirklich vermisst. Nicht nur dieses Gefühl, sondern Tony an sich.

Tonys Hände arbeiteten sich weiter nach oben und schließlich zog er ihr den Pullover auch schon über den Kopf. Caitlin öffnete ihre Augen und begegnete dem Blick von Tony. Seine Augen spiegelten die Begierde und die Lust wieder. Bei diesem Anblick lief ein weiterer, eiskalter Schauer über ihren Rücken. „Willst du das wirklich?", fragte er leise und fing dann an, kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen. Flatternd schlossen sich die Augen der Dunkelhaarigen und sie keuchte leise. Das musste er noch fragen?

„Ja, Tony. Ich will das hier", flüsterte Caitlin und schob ihre Finger unter sein T-Shirt. Er hatte mehr Muskeln als vor zehn Jahren, aber ansonsten konnte sie kaum einen Unterschied fühlen. Tony war schon immer gut in Form gewesen und daran hatte sich natürlich nichts geändert. Kate ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über seinen Bauch gleiten und ließ sie dann langsam nach oben wandern. Wenige Sekunden später zog sie ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und zog seinen Kopf zu sich, um ihre Lippen wieder auf seine zu drücken.

Die Küsse zwischen den beiden wurden immer leidenschaftlicher. Anthony ließ seine Zunge über Kates Unterlippe tanzen und schließlich fand sie den Weg in ihren Mund. Die Zungen der beiden trafen sich und umschlängelten sich. Und es fühlte sich mehr als nur gut an. Es war für beide lange her. Sie hatten sich eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen und die Sehnsucht war nun natürlich entsprechend groß. Heute Nacht würde niemand verhindern können, dass beide dem Verlangen nachgaben. Anthonys Hände strichen zärtlich an Kates Körper nach unten und schließlich öffnete er den Knopf ihrer Jeans und kurz darauf zog er den Reisverschluss nach unten.

Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Tony und Kate brauchten das hier und deswegen würde es auch passieren. Langsam und fast quälend sanft, zog Tony die Hose von Caitlins Beinen und ließ sie dann auf den Boden neben dem Bett fallen. Einen Moment lang sah er die Frau in seinem Bett nur an. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie sich verändert. Es war fast zehn Jahre her, dass er sie nackt gesehen hatte. Ihr Körper schien nun sogar noch schöner zu sein. Ausgereift und so fruchtig wie eine Tropfenfrucht, der man unmöglich widerstehen konnte.

Tony beugte sich über Kate und erneut legten seine Lippen sich auf ihre. Diesmal war der Kuss aber sanfter und einfühlsamer. Dies erinnerte Kate stark an ihre ersten Küsse auf dem College. Der Kuss wurde aber schnell wieder leidenschaftlicher. Kate ließ ihre Hände über DiNozzos Oberkörper gleiten, zu seinem Rücken und dort ließ sie sie immer weiter nach unten wandern. Sanft drückte Caitlin seinen Hintern und stellte dabei fest, dass er wirklich in Form war. Antony entwich ein Stöhnen und schließlich drehte er sich mit Kate herum. Nun saß sie auf ihm. Oh ja, dieser Anblick gefiel dem Agent.

Grinsend ließ er seine Hände über Kates Körper streifen und schien dabei einfach jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut zu erkunden. Er kannte ihren Körper gut. Zumindest hatte er ihren Körper früher verdammt gut gekannt. Aber allem Anschein nach, hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Caitlin war erwachsener geworden, doch das war nun wirklich nicht besonders verwunderlich. Der Agent ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken wandern und öffnete dann geschickt den Verschluss von ihrem BH. Darin war er wirklich gut und es kam ihm doch immer wieder zugute. Langsam und ohne dabei seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen, schob er den BH langsam an ihren Armen nach unten und ließ ihn dann irgendwo auf das Bett fallen.

Sie sah wirklich immer noch wunderschön aus. Wie ein Engel. Und dieser Anblick gefiel ihm wirklich. Seine Kate. Nun eigentlich war sie heute nicht mehr ganz seine Kate, aber das konnte er ja vielleicht wieder ändern. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Brüste und Kate schloss dabei ihre Augen. Sie genoss das hier sehr. Und Tony ging es nicht anders. Auch er sah ein, dass es nicht vollkommen richtig war, aber wenn es doch das war, was beide wollten? Und nun gab es sowieso kein Zurück mehr. Sie waren schon viel zu weit gegangen, um nun einfach aufzuhören.

Zärtlich erkundete er ihre Brüste erneut und drückte sie dann etwas. Kate stöhnte auf und ließ ihren Kopf etwas nach hinten fallen, als sein Finger über ihre Brustwarze strich, die sich dabei sofort aufstellte. „Tony", hauchte sie heißer und ihr Anblick trieb Anthony fast über die Klippe. Sie sah im Moment unheimlich sexy aus. Caitlin saß auf ihm und sah dabei verdammt heiß aus. Der Agent würde es nicht mehr sehr lange aushalten. Ohne zu zögern, zog er sie mehr zu sich, presste seine Lippen auf ihre und drehte sich in derselben Sekunde mit ihr herum.

Anthony betrachtete die Frau, die unter ihm lag und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Wieso hatte er damals nicht versucht, sie zu finden? Sie war doch das Beste, was ihm in seinem ganzen Leben passiert war und er hatte sie damals einfach gehen lassen. Diesen Fehler würde er kein zweites Mal machen. Nun küsste er Kate wieder sanft und ließ seine Hände dabei an ihrem Körper nach unten wandern. Es waren nur noch zwei Kleidungsstücke im Weg. Ihr Slip und seine Boxershorts. Aber dieses Hindernis würde gleich nicht mehr existieren.

Sanft, aber sehr bestimmt, zog der Agent den Slip von Kates Beinen und konnte seinen Blick einen Moment einfach nicht von ihr nehmen. Ihr Anblick war atemberaubend. Eigentlich gab es für eine bildschöne Frau wie sie gar keine Worte. Wie sehr er Kate liebte. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Gefühle diesmal nicht so sehr enttäuscht werden würden. Allerdings sollte er an diese Dinge nun besser nicht denken. Nicht, wenn er mit ihr schlafen wollte. Schneller, als die Polizei erlaubte, waren auch seine Boxershorts verschwunden und Tony befand sich wieder über Kate.

Er küsste sie sanft und beendete den Kuss dann nur Sekunden später. Er suchte ihren Blick und vergewisserte sich erneut. Kate sollte sich sicher sein. Vollkommen sicher. Wenn sie es am nächsten Morgen als Fehler ansehen würde, würde er wohl kaum damit leben können. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Caitlin leise und lächelte dann. Nun hatte sie es gesagt. Nun hatte sie ihre Gefühle offenbart. Ein Teil von ihr liebte auch Tim, aber der größere Teil von ihr liebte eben Tony und deswegen konnte das hier nicht so falsch sein. Es war zumindest von einer gewissen Sicht aus nicht falsch.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Tony, legte seine Lippen erneut auf die von Kate und drang dann in sie ein. Keiner der beiden konnte beschreiben, wie unheimlich gut es sich anfühlte. Erinnerungen an früheren Sex waren nichts gegen dieses Gefühl. Caitlin vermisste Tony sogar jetzt, wo er ihr so unheimlich nahe war. Sie vermisste ihn, weil sie ihn nicht ganz haben konnte. Der vernünftige Teil von ihr, würde sich doch nie von Tim trennen und deswegen würde sie Tony auf eine Weiße immer vermissen. Kate stöhnte leise auf und schloss dann ihre Augen.

Anthony fing an sich zu bewegen und küsste Kate dabei immer weiter. Nun war er wie im Fieber. Er brauchte diese Frau. Niemals in seinem Leben hatte er irgendjemanden so sehr gebraucht und außer Kate hatte er auch nie eine Frau geliebt. Woran es lag, konnte der Agent nicht sagen, aber nur bei Kate empfand er so. Bei ihr schlug sein Herz schneller und ihm wurde ganz schwindelig, wenn sie ihn ansah. Caitlin war wunderschön und wenn er sie nun wieder verlieren würde… kein guter Zeitpunkt, um daran zu denken. Tony verstärkte den Kuss noch etwas und stieß heftiger in sie. Kate schrie und stöhnte lauter und klammerte sich dabei an seinem Rücken fest. Es schmerzte etwas, aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Solange er Kate nur so nah sein konnte, würde er jeden anderen Schmerz ertragen können.

„Oh Gott, Tony", murmelte Kate immer wieder und klammerte sich dabei noch etwas fester an seinem Rücken fest. Sicher würde das Spuren hinterlassen, aber das war ihm egal. Es waren doch im Grunde gute Spuren. Seine Lippen bewegten sich zu ihrem Hals und er saugte zärtlich an einer Stelle. Kate stöhnte erneut auf und schlang ihre Beine energisch um Anthonys Hüfte. Sie liebten sich leidenschaftlich und schienen dabei zu versuchen, jede Sekunde, die sie nicht miteinander verbracht hatten, aufzuholen.

Tonys Stöße wurden noch etwas heftiger und wenige Sekunden fahriger. Lange würde es nun nicht mehr dauern. Auch Kate schien kurz vor ihrem Orgasmus zu sein. Eine ihrer Hände wuschelte durch seine Haare und Tony war froh, dass sie ihm dabei nicht aus versehen ein paar Haare ausriss. Anthony presste seine Lippen leidenschaftlich wieder auf die von Kate und in dieser Sekunde kamen beide zu ihrem Orgasmus. Caitlin presste sich an Tony, klammerte ihre Hände an seinem Rücken fest und schrie auf. DiNozzo brach über ihr zusammen und rollte sich wenige Sekunden später zur Seite.

Sanft zog er Kate an sich, drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und zog dann die Bettdecke über sie. Caitlins Augen waren geschlossen und sie atmete dabei heftig. Tony ging es da nicht besser. Seine Atmung brachte er erst kurze Zeit später unter Kontrolle. Nun hoffte er einfach nur, dass Kate das hier nicht bereuen würde. Er wusste nicht, ob das Schicksal es mit ihm gut meinte, aber er hoffte es doch. Caitlins Atmung wurde ruhiger und flacher und schließlich konnte Tony sagen, dass sie schlief. Er selbst wollte noch nicht schlafen. Nein, er wollte einfach die Zeit genießen können, in der er die Frau in seinen Armen hielt, die er von ganzem Herzen liebte.

Als Caitlin am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie zunächst nicht, wo sie sich befand. Überrascht schlug sie ihre Augen auf und ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer wandern. Sie blinzelte zwei Mal, aber dann war sie sich sicher, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem Schlafzimmer befand. Der ganze Raum war ihr fremd. Dann kehrte die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht zurück. Kate hatte sich auf den Weg zu Tony gemacht und ihn dann geküsst. Und sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Das stimmte ja auch, aber jetzt würde es nicht einfacher werden.

Zum einen, weil Tony nun wusste, dass sie ihn auch liebte und weil sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Konnte Kate Tim verlassen? Sie seufzte und versuchte darüber nachzudenken, aber sie wusste es nicht. Sie liebte ihn doch auch und konnte ihn deswegen nicht verlassen, aber sie konnte auch nicht mit zwei Männern auf einmal zusammen sein. Das ging nicht. DiNozzo schlief immer noch. Er sah so friedlich aus. Und doch würde Kate ihm nun vermutlich wieder das Herz brechen.

Caitlin konnte nicht einfach gehen und sie wollte auch gar nicht gehen. Sie wollte hier bei Tony bleiben und sich an ihn kuscheln. Sie hatte ihm gestanden, dass sie ihn noch liebte. Dass war auch so. Kate konnte nun wirklich nicht einfach verschwinden. Immerhin hatte sie Tony das Herz schon vor zehn Jahren gebrochen und sie musste es nun nicht noch schlimmer machen. Die Anwältin würde eben irgendeinen Weg finden müssen. Doch gab es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit? Irgendwie war es schwer vorstellbar.

Seufzend kuschelte Caitlin sich an Anthony und schloss dann ihre Augen. Vielleicht gab es keinen Weg, doch jetzt würde sie das hier genießen. Bereuen konnte sie es später immer noch.


	6. Chapter 5: Schuldgefühle?

///

_Feeling a moment - Feeder_  
Feeling the moment slip away  
Losing direction you're losing faith  
You're wishing for someone  
Feeling it all begin to slide  
Am I just like you  
All the things you do - can't help myself  
How do you feel when there's no sun

///

5. Kapitel – Schuldgefühle?

Kate bereute nicht, was passiert war. Okay, ein Teil von ihr bereute es doch. Immerhin war sie eine verheiratete Frau und hatte gerade ihren Ehemann betrogen. Sie fühlte sich deswegen schlecht. Tim war doch so ein guter und liebevoller Ehemann. So etwas hier verdiente er einfach nicht und doch hatte Caitlin es nun getan. Sie war zu Tony gefahren und hatte dann mit ihm geschlafen. Die Sehnsucht hatte sie fast zerfressen und das hatte sie nun davon. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn sie niemals nach Washington DC gezogen wären. So hätte sie Tony nicht wieder getroffen und sie würde ihre Ehe nicht aufs Spiel setzen.

Kate liebte Tim wirklich und sie wollte mit ihm zusammen bleiben, aber seit sie Tony wieder getroffen hatte, konnte sie es doch nicht mehr so genau sagen. Es war einfach verdammt kompliziert. Anthony war der erste Mann gewesen, den sie jemals geliebt hatte und sogar jetzt liebte sie ihn noch. Sie hatte nie aufgehört, ihn zu lieben. Und genau deswegen war es nun so schwer. Die Anwältin lag mit ihrer wahren Liebe im Bett und konnte diesen Moment doch nicht vollkommen genießen. Die Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihr breit und sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Tony würde es merken. Er merkte so etwas immer.

Nach dieser Nacht würde es allerdings auch nicht einfacher werden. Kate hatte Tony gesagt, was sie für ihn empfand und er würde sie nun sicher nicht mehr so einfach gehen lassen. Caitlin wollte auch gar nicht gehen. Zumindest sah das ein Teil von ihr so. Dieser wollte für immer bei Anthony DiNozzo bleiben. Dieser Teil würde sich auch sofort scheiden lassen, aber der andere Teil war einfach stärker. Sie konnte sich nicht einfach von Tim trennen und die Scheidung einreichen. Allein wegen Sophia ging das nicht. Ihre Tochter mochte Tim so sehr und hatte ihn als Vater akzeptiert. Wenn sie ihr das nun nahm…es ging einfach nicht.

Tony konnte sie nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Er nahm ja immer noch an, dass Sophia Tims Tochter war und eigentlich wollte Kate es nicht aufklären. Noch nicht. Sie dachte darüber nach, aber sie konnte ihm ja auch nicht einfach so sagen, dass er seit neun Jahren Vater war! Damit würde sie ihn einfach nur schocken. Das war eine Nachricht, die man sanft überbringen musste. Bevor man etwas sagte, musste man darüber nachdenken, wie man es am besten anstellte. Und Caitlin hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie Tony sagen sollte, dass er eine Tochter hatte. Vielleicht würde er sich freuen, vielleicht würde er sich aber auch hintergangen fühlen. Oh das war so schwierig!

Kate konnte aber auch nicht mit beiden Männern auf einmal zusammen sein. Selbst, wenn Tony mitspielen würde, würde sie das nicht machen. Es war moralisch einfach vollkommen falsch. Und sie liebte Tony zu sehr, um mit ihm nur eine kleine Affäre zu haben. Er war mehr als jemand, mit dem sie ab und an schlief. Tony bedeutete Caitlin so unheimlich viel. Ihre Gefühle für ihn waren stärker als die für Tim, aber war das gleich ein Grund, um sich gegen ihren Ehemann zu entscheiden? Wenn man heiratete, gab man sich ein Versprechen und man brach es dann nicht einfach so wieder.

Kate glaubte an die Ehe und daran, dass man nur heiraten sollte, wenn man sich wirklich liebte. Hätte sie nicht genug für Tim empfunden, wäre sie doch nie im Leben seine Ehefrau geworden. Aber damals hatte sie ja nicht geahnt, dass Tony bald wieder in ihr Leben treten würde. Wahrscheinlich hing alles zusammen. Hätte sie Tim nicht geheiratet, wäre sie nicht nach Washington DC gezogen und dann hätte sie auch Tony nicht wieder gesehen. Das Schicksal wollte es wohl so. Es war nicht gerade fair, dass Caitlin sich nun entscheiden sollte. Und das musste sie machen. Die Anwältin musste sich für einen der Männer entscheiden, die sie so sehr liebte.

Das Problem war nur, dass sie überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie sich entscheiden sollte oder nach welchen Kriterien sie auswählen sollte. Wenn es um ihr Herz ging, dann würde sie sich wohl für Tony entscheiden, weil sie ihn einfach mehr liebte. Das war die reine Wahrheit. Sie hatte ihn immer geliebt und auch, wenn sie Tim liebte, die alten Gefühle waren eben nie verschwunden. Wenn sie aber nach ihrem Verstand auswählte, dann würde die Entscheidung auf Tim fallen. Er war ein guter und fürsorglicher Ehemann und er kümmerte sich gut um Sophia. Oh Gott. Vermutlich würde Caitlin nie zu einer Entscheidung kommen!

Sie konnte allerdings auch nicht ewig so weiter machen wie jetzt. Damit würde sie Tim und Tony keinen Gefallen tun und ihr selbst auch nicht. Es war wirklich eine dumme Lage, in die sie sich da gebracht hatte. Wieso hatte sie sich nicht von Anfang an von Tony fernhalten können? Hätte sie das nur geschafft, dann wäre alles andere jetzt auch einfacher. Etwas einfacher vielleicht. Kate konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es tatsächlich einfacher wäre. Da Tony der Arbeitskollege von ihrem Mann war, konnte sie ihm nicht immer aus dem Weg gehen. Bei ein paar Anlässen oder Gelegenheiten im Jahr, würde sie ihm doch über den Weg laufen.

Die Frage war jetzt, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Was war die richtige und was die falsche Entscheidung? Gab es Richtig und Falsch hier überhaupt? Caitlin liebte Tim, doch sie empfand ebenso viel für Tony. Nein, eigentlich empfand sie für Anthony sehr viel mehr, wenn sie sich diese Frage ehrlich beantworten wollte. Ihre Absichten mit ihm waren immer so Ernst gewesen und dann war sie schwanger geworden. Kate liebte ihre Tochter, doch diese Schwangerschaft hatte ihr ganzes Leben verändert.

Caitlin konnte nicht einfach verschwinden und diese Nacht für immer hinter sich lassen – ja, versuchen könnte sie es wohl, doch Kate glaubte nicht, dass Tony so leicht aufgeben würde. Oder würde er sie gehen lassen? Es würde so schwierig werden, wenn sie in ein und derselben Stadt wohnten. Noch schlimmer, weil Tony Tims Arbeitskollege war und er den anderen Mann immer sehen würde. Wissend, dass Caitlin sich für den anderen entschieden hatte. Nein, sie konnten diese Nacht nicht einfach vergessen.

Seufzend schloss Caitlin ihre Augen und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber dies wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Im Raum roch es nach Sex und nach so vielen Emotionen. Hier konnte sie unmöglich zu einer Entscheidung kommen. Schon gar nicht, wenn Tony neben ihr lag und friedlich schlief. Was hatten sie nur getan? Irgendwie war es doch falsch. Wenn Kate nach einer einfachen Definition suchte, dann war das hier schlichter Ehebruch – ob sie Tony liebte oder nicht, war unwichtig.

Kate zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sie eine Hand an ihrer Wange spürte. Ihre Augen flogen auf und dann, blickte sie in seine Augen. Strahlten Tonys Augen immer so? Die Anwältin konnte sich daran einfach nicht erinnern, doch im Moment erschien es ihr so, als würden seine Augen ganz besonders funkeln. Und dann, wurde ihr bewusst, dass dies vielleicht etwas mit ihr zu tun hatte und es versetzte der Frau einen Stich in der Magengegend. Tony liebte sie und am Ende würde er ja doch wieder nur enttäuscht werden.

„Sollten wir darüber reden?", wollte der NCIS-Agent wissen und legte seinen Kopf schief. Manchmal neigte Tony wirklich dazu, im falschen Moment die falschen Fragen zu stellen. Das war im Moment die Frage, über die Kate nicht nachdenken wollte. Wenn sie über die letzte Nacht reden würden, dann würde zwangsläufig auch die Frage kommen, wie es mit ihnen weiter gehen würde – ob es mit ihnen überhaupt weiter gehen würde! Und für diese Fragen war sie einfach noch nicht bereit. Würde sie jemals bereit sein, wenn es um diese Fragen ging? Eher nicht...

Nachdenklich kaute Caitlin auf ihrer Lippe herum und senkte dann ihren Kopf. Es war gar nicht so leicht. Sie bereute nicht wirklich, dass sie mit Tony geschlafen hatte, aber vollkommen richtig war es dann doch nicht gewesen. „Tony...", hauchte sie und sah ihn wieder an. Wo sollte sie nur anfangen? „Ich liebe dich wirklich", beteuerte Kate und legte ihren Kopf schief. Dieser Satz schrie geradezu nach einem ‚aber'. Und da war natürlich auch noch ein Aber. Tony wusste das genauso gut, wie Kate.

„Du liebst ihn auch", erkannte Tony sofort und strich mit seinem Daumen wieder über die Wange der Frau, die er mehr als alles andere liebte. Diese Situation war für keinen der beiden einfach. Letzte Nacht hatten sie Sex gehabt – guten Sex – und nun mussten sie sich den Tatsachen wieder stellen. Kate war immer noch verheiratet und sie liebte Tim. Sie hatte es Tony gegenüber so oft erwähnt und die meiste Zeit versucht, Tony aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Ja", flüsterte Kate und seufzte dann laut. Caitlin liebte Tim, aber sie liebte Tony ebenso. Sogar noch etwas mehr. Die beiden verband so unheimlich viel. Anthony war der Vater ihrer Tochter, aber davon ahnte er nicht einmal etwas. Nicht einmal Tim wusste, wer der wahre Vater von Sophia war und im Nachhinein war Kate deswegen wirklich froh. Wüsste er es, dann würde es jetzt bestimmt noch schwieriger werden. Wie zum Teufel sollte sie sich nur entscheiden? Nach dieser Nacht konnte sie nicht einfach wieder zu Tim zurück gehen und die liebe und treue Ehefrau spielen!

„Und du hast keine Ahnung, wie du dich nun entscheiden sollst", mutmaßte Anthony weiter und ließ seinen Daumen dabei ein Stück weiter nach unten wandern. Für einen Moment hielt Caitlin die Luft an und genoss die sanfte Berührung. Diese Berührung löste ein gutes Gefühl in Kate aus, aber dieses gute Gefühl sollte im Grunde ja gar nicht vorhanden sein. Nicht, wenn ein anderer Mann sie berührte. Dieses Gefühl sollte sich in ihrer Magengegend bilden, wenn sie mit ihrem Ehemann zusammen war. Doch bei Tony war es einfach...intensiver.

Kate empfand bei Tim sehr viel, doch es kam ihr nie so vor, als würde sie von einer seiner Berührungen in Ohnmacht fallen können. Schmetterlinge waren in gewisser Weise vorhanden, aber nur eine handvoll Schmetterlinge. Bei Tony dagegen, schienen es unendlich viele Schmetterlinge zu sein. Flatternd schloss die braunhaarige Frau ihre Augen und glaubte seine Berührung noch intensiver wahrnehmen zu können. Und eben dies war vollkommen falsch. Tony war der andere Mann. Sie war die schamhafte Ehefrau, die mit einem anderen geschlafen hatte.

Tony hatte das Hauptproblem also auf der Stelle erkannt. Er war ja nicht dumm. Anthony war nie dumm gewesen und hatte gewisse Dinge immer sofort erkannt. Aber er war nie dahinter gekommen, weswegen Kate ihn damals wirklich verlassen hatte. Der Agent ahnte nicht, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte, weil sie sein Kind unter dem Herzen getragen hatte. Falls Kate sich nun für Tony entscheiden würde, dann würde sie es ihm über kurz oder lang gestehen müssen. Und es würde ihn sehr schocken. Vielleicht würde er dann derjenige sein, der Kate die Entscheidung abnehmen würde.

Vorsichtig öffnete Kate ihre Augen wieder und sah zu Tony. Dieser sah sie ruhig und abwartend an. Caitlin wusste noch immer nicht, wie sie sich für einen der zwei Männer entscheiden sollte. Einfach eine Karte ziehen und hoffen, dass es am Ende die richtige Entscheidung sein würde? Nein, das würde ihr gewiss nicht helfen. Tony war so verdammt wundervoll. Wahnsinnig wundervoll und Kate verzerrte sich nach ihm und genau deswegen durfte sie keine voreilige Entscheidung treffen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass ich weiß, wie ich mich entscheiden soll, aber dem ist einfach nicht so", flüsterte die Anwältin und biss sich dabei auf ihre Unterlippe. Die Nacht mit Tony war unglaublich gewesen und sie würde sie niemals vergessen. Deswegen konnte sie nicht einfach zu Tim zurückgehen. Sollte sie sich für Tim entscheiden, dann würde sie es ihm beichten müssen. Nicht, weil Kate es unbedingt wollte, sondern weil sie es als richtig empfand. Eine Ehe basierte auf Ehrlichkeit.

Treue gehörte auch dazu, aber der Mensch machte eben manchmal Fehler, weswegen man so etwas verzeihen musste. Falls man es nicht konnte, half eben nur eine Trennung. Bei diesem Gedanken schluckte Caitlin schwer. Ihre perfekte Vorstellung von einer Ehe beinhaltete keine Scheidung und nun musste sie sich vielleicht damit abfinden, dass ihre Ehe am Ende war. Möglicherweise würde Tim ihr verzeihen, aber die bessere Frage war, ob Kate sich selbst verzeihen konnte.

„Du musst mir darauf jetzt keine Antwort geben. Ich verstehe, dass du das jetzt nicht einfach kannst", sagte Tony und hauchte Kate einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Einen Kuss, der bei Caitlin dafür sorgte, dass sie fast vergaß, dass sie eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Wie lange würde Tony so verständnisvoll sein? Bald würde Tim wieder zurück kommen und sie musste doch eine Entscheidung treffen.

Seufzend schloss Kate ihre Arme und Tony und vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. Diese Reaktion war auch nicht unbedingt richtig, aber im Moment sehnte sie sich einfach unheimlich danach. Caitlin wollte nur umarmt werden und das hier noch für einige Sekunden oder auch einige Stunden, genießen können. Lange würde es vielleicht nicht mehr so sein. Was, wenn Kate am Ende eine ganz andere Entscheidung treffen würde, als sie sich im Moment vorstellte? Sicher war, irgendeine Entscheidung musste sie doch treffen.

„Kannst du mich einfach halten, Tony? Bitte?", bat sie leise und sog seinen Duft tief ein. Kate würde Tony sehr vermissen. Egal wie sie sich entscheiden würde, für eine Weile würden sie nicht zusammen sein. Bis sie endlich wusste, bei welchem Mann sie bleiben wollte. Tony war ihre Jugendliebe und sie würde ihn doch sowieso niemals vergessen können. Sie musste nur in das Gesicht ihrer Tochter sehen und schon erblickte sie auch Tony. Was sie auch versuchen würde, fliehen konnte sie vor Tony niemals.

„Nichts lieber als das", antwortete Anthony und schlang seine Arme etwas fester um Kate. Ihm schien es auch sehr schwer zu fallen, oder auch nicht. Kate konnte keine Gedanken lesen, weswegen es unmöglich zu sagen war, was in Tony vorging. Caitlin wusste jedoch sehr genau, dass sie Tony erneut das Herz brechen würde, wenn sie ihn nun erneut verließ. Anthony hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden und Kate hatte es erwidert. Die Situation war wirklich verdammt verzwickt. Tony und Kate hatten keinen bedeutungslosen Sex gehabt.

Alte Gefühle waren im Spiel und genau aus diesem Grund würde es eine sehr schwierige und vermutlich sehr schmerzhafte Entscheidung sein. Falls die Vernunft sich durchsetzen sollte, dann würde Tony sie verlieren und alles würde aus sein. Ja, wenn Kate sich nun gegen ihn entscheiden würde, dann würde es wahrscheinlich niemals wieder eine Chance geben. Auch Tony würde irgendwann eine andere Frau finden, die er genauso lieben konnte, wie er Kate liebte. Irgendwann würde er eine Frau finden, die die Wunden versorgen würde, die Kate verursacht hatte.

„Ich versuche nicht dich zu beeinflussen, aber ich wünschte wirklich, dass deine Wahl auf mich fällt, Kate. Ich liebe dich und ich habe dich all die Jahre geliebt", murmelte er an ihr Ohr und drückte ein paar Küsse an die Stelle unter Caitlins Ohr. Diese Worte machten es nicht wirklich einfacher. Natürlich wünschte Tony sich das. Auch Tim würde es, wenn er davon etwas ahnen würde. Tim glaubte, dass seine Ehe nicht in Gefahr war. Die Wahrheit aber, war grausam.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich so einfach entscheiden.", versicherte Kate dem Agent und lächelte dann. Aber es war keine leichte Entscheidung, sondern eine, die das Leben von Kate und Tony für immer verändern würde. Egal wie Kate sich entschied, die Veränderung würde nicht auf sich warten lassen. Unsicher kaute Caitlin sich auf ihrer Lippe herum und blickte Anthony an. Sollte sie ihm von Sophia erzählen?

Wäre es nicht fair, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr, bevor sie Tony einfach vor die Tatsachen stellte? Wenn Kate sich nun gegen Tim entscheiden würde und Tony von seiner Tochter erzählte, würde vielleicht ein ganz anderes Drama zum Leben erwachen. Dann würde Kate keinen Ehemann mehr haben und was sollte sie machen, wenn Tony so tief getroffen sein würde, dass er keine gemeinsame Zukunft mehr sah?

Ja, sie musste es Tony sagen, bevor sie irgendeine Entscheidung traf. „Tony? Ich muss dir etwas sagen...", murmelte Caitlin vor sich hin und schloss dabei ihre Augen. Wie sollte sie es ihm nur sagen? ‚Ich habe dich damals verlassen, weil ich schwanger war?' ‚Richtig, ich war schwanger und hielt dich nicht für gut genug, der Vater meiner Tochter zu sein.' Autsch. Nein, so konnte sie es eindeutig nicht sagen.

„Was hast du auf dem Herzen?", fragte Tony und strich mit seiner Hand liebevoll über Kates Wange. Oh er ahnte nicht einmal, was für einen Schocker Kate ihm da offenbaren würde. Was würde sie nur machen, wenn Tony ihr nicht verzeihen würde? Es gab einfach keinen Weg, dies zu sagen. Die Anwältin hatte ihm Jahrelang verschwiegen, dass er eine Tochter hatte und nun, wo sie vielleicht wieder zueinander gefunden hatten, könnte dies zugleich das Ende vom Anfang sein.

Oh sie konnte es ihm einfach nicht sagen. So sehr Kate es auch versuchen würde, dies konnte sie nicht. Dafür würde sie wohl nie bereit sein. Ja, Sophia war nun alt genug, um sich nach ihrem Vater zu erkundigen und irgendwann würde genau das passieren. Sie würde Fragen stellen und dann würde er es vielleicht auf einem anderen Weg erfahren. Von seiner eigenen Tochter zu erfahren, dass es sie gab, war wahrscheinlich sogar noch schlimmer.

„Ich...", fing Kate an und verstummte dann auch sofort wieder. Obwohl sie Tony die Wahrheit sagen wollte, konnte sie es einfach nicht. Scheinbar schien Kate sich für gar nichts entscheiden zu können. Sie musste sich für einen Mann entscheiden und sollte ihre Wahl auf Tony fallen, würde sie ihm die Wahrheit doch noch auf dem Silbertablett servieren müssen. Und falls alles schief gehen würde, würde sie gar keinen Mann mehr haben. Weder den einen, noch den anderen.

Oh es gab einfach keinen Weg, Tony das zu sagen. Im Moment gab es auf jeden Fall keinen. So sehr Kate es sich wünschte, es ging nun einfach nicht. Wie sollte Anthony ihr den jemals wieder verzeihen, wenn er nun erfuhr, dass Kate ihn die ganzen Jahre angelogen hatte? Caitlin konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Tony das sofort verstehen würde und sie dann ein wundervolles Leben fangen konnten.

Wenn sie sich für Tony entscheiden würde, würde sie Tim verletzen und gleichzeitig auch Sophia, da diese Tim wirklich sehr mochte und in ihm ihren Vater sah. War es etwa ein Fehler gewesen, dass Kate dies zugelassen hatte? Bis zu diesem Moment hatte sie es nie als Fehler betrachtet, dass ihre Tochter in Tim einen Vaterersatz sah. Aber würde es wirklich einfacher sein, wenn sie weniger für Tim empfinden würde? Nein, vermutlich würde es nicht wirklich einfacher sein.

Die Anwältin wollte ihre Tochter und Tim nicht verletzen, doch wenn sie das wirklich erreichen wollte, dann würde sie Tony verletzen müssen und das erschien auch nicht vollkommen richtig zu sein. Uh! Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden. Caitlin wollte den Tag liebend gerne mit Tony verbringen, aber wenn sie nun bei ihm bleiben würde, dann würde Kate sicher nicht schneller zu einer Entscheidung kommen.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Kate und seufzte. „Aber ich kann nicht bleiben. Verstehst du? Ich muss mir darüber klar werden, wie ich mich entscheide und wenn ich hier bei dir liege, dann gelingt mir das nicht. Du lenkst mich einfach ab", gestand Kate und lächelte dann. Tony lenkte sie auf die gute Weise ab, aber gerade deswegen musste Caitlin hier weg. Irgendwo anders nachdenken und hoffen, dass sie in einer sterileren Gegend zu einer Wahl kommen würde, die sich in einigen Jahren nicht als falsch erweisen würde.

Anthony sah enttäuscht aus, als Kate ihm dies offenbarte. Aber Enttäuschung war besser als andere Emotionen, die ihn wohl überfallen würden, wenn er erfuhr, dass er seit ganzen neun Jahren eine wunderbare Tochter hatte. Auch damit verletzte sie Tony, aber es tat im Gesamten weniger weh. Hoffte Kate zumindest. Sekunden später nickte der Agent und lächelte dann schon wieder. „Ich verstehe dich. Ich möchte es dir nicht noch schwerer machen, als es eh schon ist", äußerte er.

Dankbar stand Kate auf und drehte sich dann noch einmal um. Das Bett war zerwühlt und jeder noch so Blinde würde erkennen, dass in diesem Bett zwei Menschen Sex gehabt hatten. Erst dann ließ Caitlin ihren Blick zu Tony wandern. Jetzt saß er aufrecht im Bett und das Lacken bedeckte nur seine untere Hälfte. Sein Oberkörper war unbedeckt und er sah einfach nur...atemberaubend aus. Okay, dass war eindeutig das Zeichen zu verschwinden.

Kate wollte die letzte Nacht nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Zumindest nicht, bis sie endlich wusste, wie sie sich entscheiden würde. Zerwühlt sammelte Kate ihre Sachen zusammen und atmete dann tief ein. Das hier würde nun verdammt schwer werden. Ein kleiner Abschied, bedeutete nicht einen Abschied für immer. Aber was, wenn dieser kleine Abschied nun doch mehr bedeutete? „Ich rufe dich an, wenn ich mir sicher bin", wisperte Kate und lächelte. Ein letztes Mal? Dann ging sie aus Tonys Schlafzimmer und wenige Minuten später verließ sie den Ort, der vielleicht alles verändert hatte.

Es gab einfach Dinge, die man nicht allein entscheiden konnte. So sehr man es auch wollte, die Umstände machten es einem dann wohl vollkommen unmöglich. Und diese Entscheidung zählte zu den Dingen, die man allein wahrscheinlich niemals bewältigen konnte. Kate konnte vermutlich eine Pro und Contra Liste anfertigen, doch am Ende würde sie auch nicht schlauer sein. So eine Liste half ihr nicht, wenn ihr Herz und ihr Kopf gegeneinander arbeiteten. Und das war nun mal der Fall.

Kates Herz schrie nach Tony, aber ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass es einfach nicht richtig sein würde Tim so sehr zu enttäuschen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr beigebracht, dass man die Ehe ehren musste und so schnell durfte man dann nicht aufgeben. Hindernisse und Probleme gehörten zur Ehe dazu. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Schwer atmend griff Caitlin nach ihrem Handy und wählte dann auch schon eine Nummer. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe", verkündete sie und schloss dabei ihre Augen.

Eine gute Stunde später war Abby dann auch schon bei Kate und die beiden redeten miteinander. Obwohl Caitlin die Goth noch nicht besonders lange kannte, hatte sie doch das Gefühl, dass sie ihr alles erzählen konnte. Abigail würde Tim nichts erzählen. Und Kate musste einfach mit jemandem reden, sonst würde sie gewiss noch verrückt werden.

Bevor Abby auch nur eine Frage stellen konnte, platzte Kate mit dem heraus, was ihr so sehr auf dem Herzen lag. „Ich habe mit ihm geschlafen und nun bin ich vollkommen verwirrt und weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Soll ich meinen Ehemann verlassen und mich für ihn entscheiden oder Tony schon wieder das Herz brechen?" Im ersten Moment war Kate nicht einmal klar, dass sie Abby damit auch verraten hatte, wer der andere Mann war.

Der Mund der Kriminaltechnikerin stand weit offen und sie schien wirklich geschockt zu sein. „Tony? Hast du gerade gesagt, dass Tony der andere ist? Tony DiNozzo? Wie der DiNozzo in Gibbs' Team?", fragte sie nun und starrte Kate dabei an.

Ja, Abby hatte bisher ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Tony der andere war. Aber vielleicht war es ja ganz gut, dass diese es nun erfahren hatte? „Ja, ich meine DiNozzo. Jetzt habe ich dich wohl ziemlich überrascht, oder?", nahm sie an und lächelte.

„Ja, etwas überrascht hast du mich schon. Ich meine, das ist alles schon ziemlich viel. Was willst du jetzt machen?", wollte Abigail wissen und schien sich wieder etwas gefangen zu haben. „Oh verstehe. Genau das ist das Problem? Du hast keine Ahnung, was du nun machen sollst. Du solltest einfach auf dein Herz hören, Kate. Dein Herz wird dir sagen, wer der richtige für dich ist", versichte die Goth.

„Ich kann nicht einfach auf mein Herz hören, Abby!", sagte Caitlin verzweifelt und seufzte laut auf. Nein, das ging doch einfach nicht? Sie musste auch an Sophia denken. Was Tim und Tony empfanden, war allerdings auch wichtig. Vermutlich aber musste sie die Gefühle der Männer einfach mal außen vor lassen, wenn sie irgendwann eine Wahl treffen wollte.

„Was sagt dir dein Herz, Kate?", wollte Abby wissen und legte eine Hand auf die von Kate und schien sie damit unterstützen zu wollen. Die Berührung half, allerdings veränderten sich Kates Gefühle ja nicht. Ihr Herz und ihr Kopf, wollten leider etwas vollkommen Verschiedenes. Wenn ihr Herz und ihr Kopf doch nur dasselbe wollen würden. Es war wirklich ein Jammer.

„Tony. Mein Herz will Tony, aber ich kann Tim nicht so einfach verlassen. Sophia hat ihn unheimlich gerne und ich würde sie aus ihrem gewohnten Leben reißen. Wie würde sie denn reagieren, wenn ich sie auf einmal vor ihren Vater stelle? ‚Hier ist er und jetzt vergiss Tim einfach?'", sofort nach diesen Worten schüttelte Kate ihren Kopf.

"So einfach ist es selbstverständlich nicht, Kate. Aber ich vermute doch, dass Sophia sich freuen würde, wenn sie ihren wirklichen Vater kennen lernen darf. Und Tony ist nicht mehr wie früher. Okay, ich kenne ihn erst seit einigen Jahren, aber er kann doch vernünftig sein. Und er scheint dich zu lieben. Jetzt wird mir klar, wieso er sich anderen Frauen emotional nie annähern konnte", erkannte Abby.

„Also, was soll ich jetzt machen?", fragte Caitlin und schloss ihre Augen. Erneut drangen die Bilder der letzten Nacht in ihren Kopf und ihr wurde etwas schwummrig vor den Augen. Sie sehnte sich nach Tony, aber diese Entscheidung war einfach keine besonders einfache.

„Höre auf dein Herz, Kate. Auch, wenn es dann nicht unbedingt einfacher wird. Am Ende wirst du damit glücklicher sein. Du solltest nicht nur auf die Gefühle der anderen achten, sondern auch auf deine. Und dein Herz scheint ja unverkennbar zu Tony zu wollen. Also, worauf wartest du noch?" Die Goth zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte anschließend.

Caitlin sollte also auf ihr Herz hören. Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Sollte sie wirklich auf das hören, was ihr Herz ihr sagte? Das bedeutete jedoch auch, dass sie ihren Ehemann verlassen würde und Tony erzählen musste, weswegen sie ihn damals wirklich verlassen hatte.

Caitlin hielt die Luft an und öffnete ihre Augen dann wieder. Die Anwältin hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ob es die falsche sein würde, würde sie früher oder später noch erfahren. Wichtig war nun nur, dass sie sich überhaupt für etwas entschieden hatte. Gab es richtig und falsch überhaupt? Gab es diese Dinge, wenn es um die Liebe ging? Die Zukunft würde es zeigen.


	7. Chapter 6: Späte Erkenntnisse

///

_Crazy Love - Jason Manns feat. Jensen Ackles_  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling down  
And I'm running to her when the sun goes down  
She takes away my trouble, she takes away my grief  
She takes away my heartache and I go right to sleep  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

///

6. Kapitel – Späte Erkenntnisse

Im Leben gab es Dinge, die man einfach nicht logisch erklären konnte. Und die Liebe zählte wohl ganz eindeutig zu den Dingen, die man mit Hilfe der Wissenschaft oder irgendeiner Gleichung nicht erklären konnte. In der Geschichte gab es Menschen, die versuchten die Liebe nach X aufzulösen und damit die unbekannte Komponente herauszufinden, aber die Antwort blieb immer dieselbe. Es gelang nicht und die Liebe ist der Menschheit nach wie vor ein großes Rätsel.

Eben dies hatte auch Caitlin versucht. Sie wollte ihre Gefühlswelt logisch erklären und zerbrach sich den Kopf wegen Antworten beinahe. Am Ende blieb aber immer nur die Verwirrtheit. Wenn es um die Liebe ging, musste man einfach auf sein Herz hören und den Verstand ausschalten, da Herz und Verstand nicht immer zusammen arbeiteten. Den meisten Menschen fiel dies schwer, weswegen die Liebe noch ein viel größeres Rätsel war. Ja, die Anwältin war, wie so viele Menschen vor ihr, daran gescheitert, die Liebe logisch zu erklären.

Caitlin hatte sich endlich für einen der Männer entschieden, die sie so sehr liebte. Manchmal machte man es sich selbst schon schwer genug und bei Kate traf dies zu. Ja, denn im Grunde hatte sie ihre wahre Liebe ja schon vor so langer Zeit getroffen, aber wegen einer Entscheidung, die sie im nachhinein doch etwas bereute, wurde diese Liebe auseinander gerissen. Das Schicksal schien jedoch der Ansicht gewesen zu sein, dass Kate und Tony da noch etwas zu klären hatten.

Hatte sie auch wirklich die richtige Wahl getroffen? Jene Frage ging Kate durch den Kopf, während sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Mann machte, nach dem sie sich so sehr sehnte. Es war ja nicht so, als könne sie diese Entscheidung jederzeit rückgängig machen und ihr Leben so weiterleben, als hätte sie diese niemals getroffen. Wenn sie nun wählen würde, konnte sie sich nicht einfach wieder umentscheiden. Zumindest wäre es verdammt feige, wenn sie das machen würde. Ihr Herz schrie nach ihm und selbst in ihrem Kopf konnte sie dieses Echo langsam hören.

_Tony, Tony, Tony_

Ihr Herz schlug wild und so heftig, dass es gar nicht mehr normal sein konnte. Ob mit ihrem Herzen alles in Ordnung war? Möglicherweise lag es ja daran. Mit ihr stimmte etwas nicht. Deswegen hatte sie diesen wunderbaren Mann vor so vielen Jahren verlassen und ihm vorenthalten, dass er Vater geworden war. Er hatte einfach ein Recht darauf, von seiner kleinen Tochter zu erfahren, die mit jedem Tag etwas reifer wurde und ihm so verdammt ähnlich sah. Natürlich sollte jeder Mann erfahren, wenn er Vater wurde, aber Entscheidungen konnte man eben nicht immer erklären.

Caitlin war damals der Ansicht gewesen, dass es die beste Wahl war, die sie hatte treffen können. Woher sollte sie auch wissen, dass sie diese Entscheidung irgendwann so sehr bereuen würde? Kate war jung gewesen und hatte Angst gehabt. Angst davor, wie Tony reagieren würde. Hätte er nicht mit Freude reagiert, wäre sie daran zerbrochen, aber war das nicht auch jetzt so? Sie lebte, zugleich hatte sie an machen Tagen jedoch das Gefühl, dass sie nicht wirklich lebte, sondern einfach nur umherstreifte. Ein Teil von ihr fehlte. Ein sehr wichtiger Teil, der sie doch eigentlich vervollständigen sollte.

_Babum, babum, babum_

Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kam, umso unkontrollierter schien Caitlins Herz zu schlagen. Sie wusste, was sie wollte, aber obwohl das so war, war es nicht einfach. Seit Tagen sagte ihr Herz ihr, was sie brauchte, um Glückseeligkeit zu finden. Aber hatte sie auf ihr Herz gehört? Nein, nicht eine Sekunde. Anthony DiNozzo mochte noch immer ein Kindskopf sein, aber war das nicht auch einer der Gründe, weswegen sie ihn so sehr liebte? Seine Art, sein Humor, die Art, wie er sie anblickte. Voller Liebe und Begehren. Tony war ein liebenswerter Mann und mit Sicherheit schenkten ihm viele Frauen ihr Herz. Der Italiener aber schien nur das von Kate zu wollen.

Wenn es stimmte, dann war er doch eigentlich sehr dumm. Kate hatte ihn in der Vergangenheit so sehr verletzt und noch immer liebte er sie. Aber die Liebe konnte man nicht erklären. Gefühle mussten nicht immer zum eigenen Vorteil vorhanden sein. Gefühle konnten einen lähmen und beinahe verrückt machen. Nicht immer war die Liebe die wunderbarste Sache der Welt. Dies war sie nur, wenn man sie richtig ausleben konnte und seine Ängste zuvor überwunden hatte. Würde Kate das jetzt gelingen oder würde sie Tony am Ende nur wieder verletzen?

Sie musste ihm ja noch sagen, dass er eine Tochter hatte. Doch wie sollte sie das anstellen? Nein, darüber wollte die Frau nun gar nicht nachdenken. Ihr Verstand hatte sie schon oft genug blockiert. Der richtige Moment würde kommen und das hoffentlich sehr bald schon. Endlich war Caitlin dort angelangt, wo ihr Herz sie hingeführt hatte. Lächelnd legte sie ihre Hand an die Wohnungstüre und schloss dann für einen Moment ihre Augen. Es war, als könne sie Tony fühlen. Fühlen, dass er hier war und wie sehr er sie doch liebte. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich noch einmal und gerade, als Kate klingeln wollte, wurde die Türe geöffnet.

Schicksal. Anders konnte sie sich das einfach nicht erklären. Sie heiratete Timothy und dann wurde er nach Washington DC versetzt, wo Tony ebenfalls beim NCIS arbeitete. Und nun auch noch das hier. Für einige Sekunden konnte die Anwältin den Mann vor sich einfach nur anstarren. In ihm sah sie noch immer den jungen Mann, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Anthony war älter geworden und hatte sich verändert, aber trotzdem war er noch immer solch eine Augenweide wie damals schon. „Hi", hauchte sie und lächelte. Der beste Anfang einer Konversation war das nun vielleicht nicht, aber doch besser als Schweigen. Obwohl das Schweigen zwischen den beiden nicht wirklich unangenehm gewesen war.

Kate konnte den neugierigen Ausdruck in Tonys Augen sofort erkennen. Natürlich. Er sehnte sich nach einer Antwort und hoffte, dass ihr erneutes Auftauchen hier bedeutete, dass sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte. Und seine Hoffnungen würden nicht enttäuscht werden. Caitlin hatte lange genug gebraucht, um sich die Antwort selbst einzugestehen. Nun durfte sie einfach keinen Rückzieher machen. Sie wollte nicht so feige sein und vor allem wollte sie Tonys Herz nicht schon wieder in tausend Stücke zerschmettern. Wie in Zeitlupe glitt seine Hand an die Wange von Kate und blieb ruhig dort liegen.

Ein angenehmes Prickeln machte sich dort breit und bestätigte nur, was Kates Herz ihr schon seit Tagen sagte. Sie gehörte zu Tony und das nicht erst seit gestern, sondern schon seit einigen Jahren. Wenn man die Liebe finden wollte, musste man eben manchmal einige Steine aus dem Weg räumen. Manche waren kleiner, andere hatten die Größe von Felsbrocken. Solch ein Felsbrocken hatte sich vor gut zehn Jahren auch zwischen Kate und Tony geschoben. Jetzt schien er endlich zerbrochen zu sein und nichts würde die zwei mehr aufhalten.

Aber es wäre wohl ziemlich fies, Tim als einen Stein zu beschreiben, der sich einfach in den Weg gelegt hatte. Immerhin liebte Caitlin ihn wirklich – irgendwie zumindest. Möglicherweise hatte sie sich ihre Gefühle für Tim ja auch groß geredet, weil sie sich vor ihren anderen Gefühlen zu sehr gefürchtet hatte? Das wäre zumindest irgendeine Erklärung. Kate schloss ihre Augen und öffnete sie Sekunden später wieder. Tony war immer noch da und blickte ihr ruhig entgegen. Kate aber war sich sicher, dass in ihm ein wilder Sturm tobte. „Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben", wisperte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine, die noch immer an ihrer Wange ruhte.

Das war die reine Wahrheit und endlich hatte sie es gesagt. Das Lächeln von Tony wurde mit einem Mal heller als die Sonne selbst und dann pressten seine Lippen sich auch schon leidenschaftlich auf die von Kate. Ja, diese impulsiven Handlungen von Anthony liebte Kate ebenfalls. Aber wer würde bei solch einem Kuss auch nein sagen oder sich nachher beschweren? Caitlin fing an den Kuss zu erwidern und drückte sich dabei enger an den Agent. In seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich immer so vollkommen und lebendig. All die Jahre hatte er in ihrem Leben gefehlt.

Eine gefühlte halbe Stunde später, unterbrach Anthony den Kuss und grinste Caitlin an. „Willst du nicht herein kommen? Die Nachbarn rufen sonst noch die Polizei oder denken etwas vollkommen Falsches von mir", sagte er und schien dabei ein Lachen unterdrücken zu müssen. Die Nachbarn dachten sich sicher jetzt schon ihren Teil. Kate konnte sich auch denken, was sie sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie verheiratet war.

„Sicher. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass deine Nachbarn sich ein vollkommen falsches Bild von dir machen", antwortete Kate und lachte leise. Sie trat in die Wohnung und atmete dann erst einmal tief durch. Endlich konnte sie das wieder machen. Ein kleiner Kloß steckte ihr aber immer noch im Hals. Immerhin musste sie Tim noch sagen, dass sie sich für einen anderen Mann entschieden hatte. Caitlin würde sich scheiden lassen. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was ihre Eltern dazu sagen würden. Von der Schwangerschaft waren sie ja auch nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, aber eine Scheidung? Da würde noch so einiges auf die Anwältin zukommen. Aber Tony war es einfach wert.

Anthony schlang seine Arme von hinten um den zarten Körper der Dunkelhaarigen und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Hals. Genießerisch schloss Caitlin ihre Augen und unterdrückte dabei ein Stöhnen. Das hier würde nicht unbedingt leicht werden. Tony und sie mussten sich erst wieder richtig kennen lernen. Das würde nötig sein, obwohl sie sich noch immer liebten. Sie waren ja nicht mehr exakt dieselben Menschen wie vor zehn Jahren, sondern hatten sich verändert. Im Moment erschien Kate das aber gar nicht so wichtig zu sein. Tony und Kate mussten doch so viel verlorene Zeit wieder aufholen. Warum nicht sofort damit anfangen?

„Ich liebe dich, Kate. Mein Gott, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich all die Jahre geliebt habe. Ohne dich war ich nicht mal ein richtiger Mann", flüsterte er an ihr Ohr und bei diesen Worten zog sich Kates Magen ganz kurz zusammen. Selbst jetzt konnte sie den Schmerz noch heraushören. Obwohl Tony ihn so gut zu unterdrücken schien, war er doch noch immer vorhanden und wahrscheinlich würde er jetzt auch nicht wie von Zauberhand verschwinden. Das wäre ja auch viel zu einfach.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Glaub mir. Es tut mir so leid. Wahnsinnig leid, was ich dir angetan habe", murmelte Caitlin und drehte sich dann langsam in Tonys Armen herum. Es tat ihr wirklich leid, aber eine Entschuldigung kam nicht immer zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Doch man musste es zumindest versuchen. Würde Tony ihr überhaupt verzeihen können, wenn er die ganze Wahrheit erfuhr? Kate hatte ihn von seinem Kind ferngehalten und ihm damit sehr viele wertvolle und bezaubernde Momente gestohlen. Sophias erstes Lächeln, ihr erstes Wort oder ihre ersten Schritte. Als das konnte man einfach nicht erzählen. Es war verloren.

Tonys nächste Worte sollten Kate dann fast von den Socken hauen. „Ich verzeihe dir", meinte er schlicht und strich mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare. Caitlin ließ die Worte auf sich wirken und nach einer halben Sekunde schien sie es noch immer nicht ganz glauben zu können. Hatte Tony das wirklich gerade gesagt? Anthony schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und drückte dann einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn. „Ich verzeihe dir. Das ist mein ernst, aber ich werde es nicht vergessen. Aber wir sollten das nun einfach hinter uns lassen und von vorne anfangen", schlug der NCIS-Agent vor und strich dabei mit einer Hand zärtlich durch Kates Haare.

Von vorne anzufangen, hörte sich wirklich gut an. Dieser Vorschlag hörte sich sogar super gut an, aber Kate verbarg ja immer noch etwas sehr wichtiges vor Tony, weswegen es ihr noch schwer fiel, einfach zu nicken und dem zuzustimmen, aber was sollte sie auch sonst machen? Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ihm von seiner Vaterschaft zu erzählen. Würde jemals ein richtiger Zeitpunkt kommen? „Lass uns von vorne anfangen", bestätigte sie und lächelte dann. Anthony zog Kate an sich und diese schloss sofort ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Ja, es war feige, aber vielleicht würde ja doch noch ein besserer Zeitpunkt kommen.

Caitlin musste darauf vertrauen, dass irgendwann wirklich ein besserer Zeitpunkt kommen würde und ihr dann nicht auch der Mut fehlen würde. „Lass uns fernsehen oder irgendetwas anderes machen", meinte Tony und zog Kate grinsend zur Couch. Fernsehen oder irgendetwas anderes? Kate kannte Tony doch eigentlich ziemlich gut. Er war nach Filmen verrückt und würde sie jetzt sicher mit einem Film quälen, den Kate auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Caitlin konnte sich aber auch ganz gut vorstellen, was Tony sich unter ‚irgendetwas anderes' dachte.

Nicht, dass sie gegen ‚irgendetwas anderes' etwas haben würde, aber bevor es ein weiteres mal dazu kam, dass die beiden miteinander schliefen, wollte Kate mit Tim reden und ihm reinen Wein einschenken. So viel Mut musste sie einfach aufbringen. Caitlin hatte sich nach dieser Nacht mit Tony schon schlecht genug gefühlt und bevor sie erneut sündigte, wollte sie die Wahrheit sagen. Auf der Couch kuschelte Kate sich an Anthony und lächelte. Aber man musste ja nicht immer Sex haben. Einer Frau reichte es vollkommen aus, wenn man kuschelte und sich dabei im Arm hielt. Okay, Männer verzogen bei so etwas das Gesicht, aber Tony würde Kate wohl kaum zu etwas drängen.

Anthony griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete dann den Fernseher ein. Entgegen ihrer Annahmen, legte er scheinbar zunächst gar keine DVD ein, sondern zappte durch das Fernsehprogramm. Gedankenverloren legte Kate ihren Kopf an Tonys Schulter und schloss ihre Augen. Der Fernseher war für sie nur Nebensache. Das wichtigste hierbei war, dass Tony und sie zusammen waren und diese Zeit auch genießen konnten. Sicher, leichte Schuldgefühle waren da noch immer, aber mit denen musste sie leben. Die Liebe ging ihre eigenen Wege und man musste ihr dann einfach folgen, wenn man glücklich sein wollte.

„Das hier ist wirklich schön", flüsterte Kate und strich mit ihrer Hand über Tonys Unterarm. Wie lange war es her, dass die beiden so zusammen vor einem Fernseher gesessen hatten? Über zehn Jahre und genauso lange kam es der Anwältin auch vor. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und blickte für einen Moment zum Fernseher. Sie konnte nicht wirklich sagen, was sie dort sah. Allem Anschein nach handelte es sich dabei um eine Soap oder eine dieser wahnsinnig beliebten Fernsehserien. Caitlin hatte für Soaps noch nie viel übrig gehabt. Meistens waren sie einfallslos und vollkommen überdramatisiert. Schlimmer war allerdings, dass dies eine Italienische Soap zu sein schien – was bedeutete, dass Kate kein Wort verstand.

Tony dagegen war vollkommen vertieft in das Gespräch, dass die Blondine mit einem Schönling führte. Kate zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Man entdeckte doch immer wieder neue Seiten an Menschen und manche schockierten sehr. Und in diesem Fall war es so. Caitlin konnte nicht fassen, dass sie von so etwas Zeugin geworden war. Hatte Tony diese Soaps nicht einmal verabscheut? Wann hatte sich das nur geändert. Vermutlich in diesen verdammt langen zehn Jahren. Das wurde Kate mit Wehmut nur Sekunden später bewusst.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass du mich damit ziemlich quälst, oder?", fragte die Anwältin nun und fuhr mit ihrer rechten Hand zärtlich durch Tonys Haare. Es fiel ihr schwer, die Finger von ihm zu lassen. Zu mehr würde es im Moment ganz sicher nicht mehr kommen, das hatte Kate sich vorgenommen, aber kleine Berührungen, konnte nicht einmal die streng katholisch Erzogene unterlassen.

Tony drehte seinen Kopf zu Kate und drückte ihr grinsend einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Oh ja. Ich weiß", antwortete er und zog seine Augenbrauen dabei vielsagend hoch. Oh Moment. Machte er das etwa mit Absicht? Das war doch so typisch für den Agent! So etwas hatte er schon früher gerne gemacht. Und Caitlin erinnerte sich sehr gut daran, dass sie immer fast an die Decke gegangen war – während Tony sich köstlich amüsiert hatte. Welch Ironie...

Kate verzog ihren Mund und piekste Tony in den Arm. „Du kannst wirklich unmöglich sein. Du solltest die Zeit mit mir genießen und nicht solche vollkommen schwachsinnigen Soaps ansehen", beschwerte Kate sich leise und seufzte. Aber sie verdiente es in gewisser Weise ja auch. Dennoch, sie verstand beim besten Willen nicht, was an diesen Sendungen toll sein sollte. Der Unterhaltungswert war gleich Null, die Schauspieler machten ihren Job nicht besonders gut und die Geschehnisse schienen sich alle paar Folgen zu wiederholen.

„Sssscht, Kate!", machte Anthony und legte einen Zeigefinger an Kates Lippen, um sie vor weiteren Unterbrechungen abzuhalten. „Ich möchte das gerne sehen. Sandy und Dr. Miller haben sich gerade erst wieder getroffen und sie verbirgt irgendetwas vor ihm", erzählte Tony und blickte wieder zum Bildschirm.

Das schien ja immer schlimmer zu werden. In was für eine schräge Soap war Kate da nur geraten? Sandy und Dr. Miller. Als würde sie sich dafür interessieren, was die unechte Blondine zu verbergen hatte. Aber wenn Tony diese Sendung unbedingt sehen wollte. Grübelnd legte sie ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust und schloss ihre Augen. Die Hauptsache war, dass sie nun bei Tony sein konnte.

Es vergingen etwa fünf Minuten, als Kate auf einmal ein neues Geräusch vernahm. Tony sog scharf die Luft ein, und stieß dann einen Schrei aus. „Ooh! Ist das denn zu fassen? Unglaublich!", rief er aufgebracht und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Kate öffnete ihre Augen wieder und blickte zum Fernseher. Sandy weinte und Adrian sah sich ein Bild an. Was war daran nun so unglaublich?

„Hat sie sich am Foto geschnitten und wird nun verbluten?", wollte Kate sarkastisch wissen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Möglich war es ja durchaus. In diesen Soaps kam es zu den merkwürdigsten Todesfällen. Noch ein Grund, warum sie diese Fernsehformate über alles verabscheute. Es schien einfach nie Sinn dahinter zu stecken.

„Nein. Sandy hat Adrian verheimlicht, dass sie schwanger war, als sie sich getrennt haben. Unglaublich. Stell dir mal vor, zu dir kommt eine ehemalige Freundin und sagt dir nach über zehn Jahren, dass du Vater bist!", sprach er aus und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. Während seiner Erzählung noch, wurde Caitlin blasser und starrte den Fernseher wie in Trance an. Das Schicksal schien es mit ihr einfach nicht besonders gut zu meinen.

Kate biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und sah Tony wieder an. Obwohl es nur eine Soap war, schien dieser Gedanke ihn unheimlich aufzuregen. Wie würde er dann reagieren, wenn er von Sophia erfuhr? „Na ja...vielleicht hatte sie ja einen verdammt guten Grund?", nuschelte Kate leise und kaute weiter auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Oh, komm schon!", stieß Tony hervor und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, dafür gibt es absolut keinen guten Grund. Vielleicht sind kleine Notlügen okay, aber bei so etwas hört der Spaß doch eindeutig auf. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass mir so etwas passieren würde...", sagte er und brach dann ab.

Damit wusste Kate nun wohl, dass er nicht besonders gut reagieren würde, wenn sie ihm von seiner Tochter erzählte. Die Situation war nicht sehr viel anders. Tony und Kate hatten sich getrennt, und er hatte nie erfahren, dass ein Kind unterwegs gewesen war. Noch schlimmer. Kate hatte ihn deswegen verlassen, weil sie ihn sich als Vater einfach nicht hatte vorstellen können.

„Es gibt für alles einen Grund, Tony. Und manchmal muss man einfach verzeihen können. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach Angst?" Kate wollte Tony irgendwie umstimmen, aber das schien eher aussichtslos zu sein. Vor allem, weil sie ihn doch kannte. Tony von seiner Meinung abzubringen, war praktisch unmöglich und wenn es dann noch um so etwas gigantisches ging, war die Chance gleich Null.

„Sicher, aber das ist ja keine besonders kleine Lüge. Ich würde das sicher nicht so schnell verkraften. Nein, ich stelle es mir sogar sehr grausam vor. Als Vater möchte man sein Kind doch aufwachsen sehen. Mir wird ganz übel, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass da irgendwann eine erwachse Tochter an meiner Tür klingeln könnte", gestand er und Kate wurde einen Tick blasser.

Das Gespräch war beendet und Caitlin kuschelte ihren Kopf erneut an Anthonys Schulter. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie aber ganz wo anders. Bei Sophia und ihrer Vergangenheit. Heute wusste sie, wie falsch ihre Entscheidung wirklich gewesen war. Ja, sie hatte so viel Angst gehabt und keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen, aber dennoch war es die schlechteste Lösung gewesen, die es überhaupt gab. Sie hatte Tony von seinem Kind ferngehalten und das mit voller Absicht.

Caitlin war so sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wie Tony den Fernseher ausschaltete und seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Hüfte wandern ließ. Wie sollte Kate ihm nur gestehen, dass sie genauso schlimm war wie Sandy? Anthony würde ihr nicht besonders schnell verziehen, das stand ja nun fest. Doch sie musste es ihm sagen. Wenn die beiden zusammen sein wollten, dann mussten diese Geheimnisse aus dem Weg geschafft werden. Außerdem konnte Kate Sophia ja schlecht bei Tim lassen. Lächerlich.

Caitlin war eine erwachsene Frau, aber wenn es darum ging, diesem wunderbaren Mann die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann wurde sie so feige wie eine sechsjährige, die beim Klauen erwischt worden war. Kate wurde erst wieder aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihre Welt auf einmal anfing sich komisch zu drehen. Sie hob vom Boden ab. Verwirrt blinzelte sie und erkannte, dass Tony sie hochgehoben hatte und mit ihr in Richtung Schlafzimmer marschierte.

„Tony!", rief sie überrascht und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Was machst du denn da?", wollte sie wissen und lächelte etwas. Caitlin wollte wirklich mit Tony zusammen bleiben. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, aber was, wenn ihre riesige Lüge das alles nun von vornherein zerstört hatte?

„Ich trag dich ins Bett. Ich habe versucht dich volle fünf Minuten aus deiner Starre zu befreien, aber es war unmöglich...", sagte er und drückte seine Lippen auf die von Kate. Diese fing an den Kuss zu erwidern, gleichzeitig erwachte aber wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Tony war leicht zu durchschauen, wenn es um Sex ging.

Tony legte seine Kate sanft auf dem Bett ab und starrte sie dann für ein paar Sekunden grinsend an. Ja, dass gefiel ihm. Eine schöne Frau in seinem Bett, aber das hier würde keine Widerholung der letzten Nacht werden. Wissend schüttelte die Anwältin also ihren Kopf. „Oh nein, Tony. Das kannst du sofort wieder vergessen! Schlag es dir aus dem Kopf.", riet Kate ihm und schnalzte mit ihrer Zunge.

Anthony blickte Kate unschuldig an und grabbelte dann neben sie auf das breite Bett. „Mmh?", machte er und legte seinen Kopf schief. „Was soll ich mir aus dem Kopf schlagen?", wollte er mit einer Unschuldsmiene wissen und legte eine Hand an Kates Oberschenkel. Diese strich sanft über ihre Beine und Kate schloss kurz ihre Augen. Er war auch verdammt gut, wenn es darum ging, gewisse Dinge einfach nicht zu hören.

„Sex, Tony. Ich spreche von Sex. Ich kenne dich ziemlich gut und diesen Blick kenne ich auch. Das wird solange nicht passieren, bis ich mit Tim gesprochen habe. Tony, du weißt doch genau, wie ich erzogen worden bin und ich bin nicht gerne eine Ehebrecherin. Du verstehst das doch, oder?", fragte sie und biss sich abermals auf ihre Unterlippe.

Das Grinsen auf Tonys Gesicht verschwand tatsächlich, aber kurz darauf nickte er auch schon. „Ja, natürlich. Ich verstehe das...wirklich. Du hast doch hoffentlich vor, bald mit ihm zu reden oder? Ich meine, ich kann natürlich warten, aber du kennst mich ja...", murmelte er und grinste besonders schief.

Obwohl Kate im Moment nicht wahnsinnig nach Lachen zumute war, lachte sie doch und nickte dann. Sie wischte sich eine kleine Lachträne von ihrer Wange und drückte einen besonders dicken Kuss auf Tonys Wange. „Oh und wie sehr ich dich kenne. Ich werde mit Tim reden, wenn er wieder da ist. Versprochen. Und solange, wirst du es eben aushalten müssen. Wir können ja kuscheln", äußerte Caitlin und grinste. Lustkiller Nummer 1.

Tony stöhnte auf und vergrub seinen Kopf im Kopfkissen. Es schien wirklich genetisch bedingt zu sein, aber Männer reagierten vollkommen komisch, wenn eine Frau davon sprach, dass sie liebend gerne kuscheln würde. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubten sie dann wohl, dass sie nicht männlich genug waren, wenn sie kuschelten. Da waren alle Männer gleich. Kuscheln schien sie vollkommen zu zerstören. Eine biestige Schwiegermutter war wohl nichts dagegen.

„Kate, Männer kuscheln nicht gerne", brummte DiNozzo und sah Kate dann wieder an. Seine Haare waren nun ein einziges durcheinander und seinem Gesicht sah man deutlich an, wie erfreut er darüber war, dass er nun kuscheln durfte.

„Ich sag es auch keinem weiter", plauderte Caitlin und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Männer waren schlimmer als kleine Kinder. Tony konnte schlimmer sein, als eine ganze Kindergartengruppe zusammen. Der Agent hatte es einfach nie geschafft, seine kindliche Seite ganz abzulegen, doch Kate störte sich daran nicht so wahnsinnig. Meistens zumindest.

„Aw Kate!", stöhnte Tony und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Missbilligend blickte er sie an und seufzte. „Darum geht es nicht. Du kannst es im Internet verkünden und es würde mich nicht jucken. Es geht einfach um das Kuscheln an sich! Männer stehen nicht drauf, aber Frauen verstehen das nicht. Nein, ihr macht uns immer zu euren leidenden Teddybären", meckerte er entsetzt und schloss seine Augen.

Caitlin zuckte mit ihren Schultern und strich mit ihrer Hand über die Wange des Italieners. „Wir müssen nicht kuscheln. Ich kann auch einfach wieder gehen, denn zu mehr wird es einfach nicht kommen, aber wenn das zu viel für dich ist...", sprach Kate und entfernte sich halb aus dem Bett.

Aber auch dieser Vorschlag schien Tony nicht wirklich zu passen. Eilig schlang er einen Arm und Kates Hüfte und zog sie dann wieder in das Bett und damit an sich. „Nichts da, Katie", zischte er in ihr Ohr und verteilte Küsse auf ihrem Hals. „Du gehst nirgends hin", sagte Anthony und legte seinen Kopf auf das Kopfkissen.

„Wir können doch einfach nebeneinander in diesem Bett liegen, oder? Bestehst du etwa darauf, dass wir kuscheln?" Die Vorstellung schien Tony wirklich Angst einzujagen. Caitlin seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nein, sie mussten nicht unbedingt kuscheln. Auch ihr würde es ausreichen, wenn sie einfach zusammen in diesem Bett lagen. Schweigend und genießend.

„Nein. Lass uns einfach so daliegen, Tony", bat Caitlin und schloss nun ebenfalls ihre Augen. Sie wusste ja nicht genau, ob er ihr jemals verzeihen würde, wenn er die Wahrheit erst erfuhr. Bis sie Gewissheit hatte, wollte sie keine Sekunde verlieren. Wenige Sekunden konnten verdammt wichtig sein. Dies wurde einem doch immer erst dann bewusst, wenn man das wichtigste in seinem Leben schon verloren hatte – oder schon einmal verloren hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, Tony", hauchte Kate leise und lächelte. Sie bewegte ihre Hand nach hinten und fand nach einigen Sekunden die von Tony. Die Hände der beiden verschlangen sich miteinander und Caitlin lächelte noch etwas mehr. Das war sogar besser als Kuscheln.

„Ich liebe dich auch, du verrücktes Weib", erwiderte der Italiener und in diesem Moment wusste Caitlin, wie perfekt ihr Leben doch hätte verlaufen können, wenn sie etwas mehr Vertrauen in Tony gehabt hatte. Sicher wäre er ein guter Vater geworden. Ein Vater, der sich leidenschaftlich um seine Tochter gesorgt hätte und für sie alles geben würde. Aber Kate hatte es versaut.


	8. Chapter 7: Fürchte die Angst

///

_Full of grace - Sarah McLachlan_  
The winter here's cold and bitter  
It's chilled us to the bone  
We haven't seen the sun for weeks  
Too long, too far from home  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
And I claw for solid ground  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low

///

7. Kapitel – Fürchte die Angst

Seit Caitlin sich für Tony entschieden hatte, waren zwei weitere Tage vergangen. Zwei wundervolle und entspannte Tage. Ja, es war Kate doch tatsächlich gelungen, für einige Momente zu vergessen, wie grausam es werden würde, sobald Tim wieder da war. Sie freute sich nicht gerade darauf, ihm zu berichten, dass sie ihn verlassen würde. Aber eine andere Wahl hatte Kate absolut nicht. Sie hatte sich für Tony entschieden und war sich dessen auch sehr sicher. Eine Affäre war es nicht, was die Anwältin suchte. Sie hatte nach der Liebe gesucht und sie auch gefunden.

Sophia würde morgen wieder nach Hause kommen und auch, wenn die Mutter ihre Tochter sehr vermisste, so war sie doch unheimlich froh darüber, dass sie nicht da sein würde, wenn Kate mit Tim redete. Ja, er war ein friedliebender und sanfter Mensch, aber eine Trennung war nicht unbedingt die schönste Sache auf der Welt. Bei so etwas wurde noch der friedlichste Mensch laut und sprach im Rausch der Wut oder voller Enttäuschung Dinge aus, die er am Ende gar nicht so meinte. Caitlin nahm nicht an, dass Tim ausfallend werden würde, aber trotz allem wollte sie nicht, dass Sophia so etwas miterleben musste.

Nervös stand Kate also nun in der Küche und wartete darauf, dass Tim nach Hause kam. Sehr lange würde es nicht mehr dauern. Noch etwa eine Stunde, und er würde durch diese Türe spazieren und zunächst wahrscheinlich nicht ahnen, dass es kein guter Tag werden würde. Ihre Sachen hatte Caitlin schon gepackt und ebenso die von ihrer Tochter. Sie wollte nicht länger als notwendig in diesem Haus bleiben. Vermutlich würde Tim es ihr anbieten, aber Kate wollte das einfach nicht. Tim würde sicher leiden und Kate wollte seine Gutmütigkeit nicht ausnutzen.

Die Anwältin wusste ja nicht einmal, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber nun verhalten sollte. Wie immer auf keinen Fall. Denn das Gespräch würde schließlich offenbaren, dass Kate sich von Tim trennen wollte. Trennungen hatte Caitlin schon hinter sich, aber in diesem Fall kam es ihr irgendwie schlimmer vor. Und das lag daran, dass sie nicht einfach nur mit ihm zusammen war, sondern verheiratet, und darauf die Scheidung folgen würde. Kate atmete tief ein und schloss dabei ihre Augen. Es war eben so, dass ein Teil von ihr Tim liebte, aber ohne Tony konnte sie nicht leben.

Und das war ein großer Unterschied. Sie hatte ja kaum bemerkt, dass Tim die letzten Tage weg gewesen war. Bemerkt hatte sie es, aber diese Tatsache hatte ihr keinen Stich im Herzen versetzt und ihren Magen dazu gebracht, sich schmerzvoll zusammen zu ziehen. Tonys Abwesenheit hatte sie die ganzen Jahre gespürt, aber es war ihr gut gelungen, die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken, weil sie keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen hatte. Nun aber ging das nicht mehr. Es war, als wäre sie inzwischen immun gegen die unsichtbaren Schmerztabletten.

Minuten später, war das Geräusch eines Motors zu hören und keine Minute später öffnete sich die Haustüre langsam. Schlagartig öffnete Kate ihre Augen wieder. Ihr war nicht aufgefallen, dass die Zeit so unheimlich schnell vergangen war. Sie fühlte sich nicht gerade bereit dazu, aber es musste doch sein. Ihr Glauben duldete so etwas einfach nicht und Kate lebte danach. „Kate? Bist du zu Hause, Schatz?", hörte Caitlin nun und der Kloß in ihrem Hals schien bei den Worten zu wachsen. Sie brachte nur ein Krächzen heraus und musste schwer schlucken. Er ahnte nichts.

„Ich bin in der Küche", antwortete sie mit einer Stimme, die unsicher klang. Kate wusste nicht, ob Tim dieser kleine, aber doch feine Unterschied auffallen würde. Er betrat die Küche und sofort lächelte er sie breit an. Tim freute sich ganz offensichtlich darüber, seine Ehefrau wieder zu sehen. Kate erwiderte das lächeln nicht. Den Unterschied im Klang ihrer Stimme hatte der Agent vielleicht nicht bemerkt, aber das seine Ehefrau nicht lächelte, entging ihm nicht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so aus, als würde dir irgendetwas ziemliche Kopfschmerzen bereiten", meinte Tim und wollte eine Hand an Kates Wange legen. Reflexartig ergriff Kate diese, bevor die Hand ihre Wange auch nur streifen konnte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das hier würde sogar richtig schwer werden.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", hauchte sie und entfernte sich ein Stück von Tim. Sie konnte nun einfach nicht haargenau vor ihm stehen. Sie musste ihm jetzt sagen, dass diese Ehe vorbei war und es alles keinen Sinn mehr hatte, weil sie einen anderen Mann liebte. „Was ich dir sagen will, ist…nicht besonders leicht und ich habe das wirklich nicht gewollt. Das kannst du mir glauben, Tim. Ich wollte es nicht, aber…", es gelang ihr nicht, ihren Satz zu vollenden.

Tim sah nun verwirrt und beunruhigt aus. Ja, diese Emotionen passten schon eher zu dem, was gleich kommen würde. „Okay. Was genau willst du mir denn sagen?", fragte er und legte seinen Kopf dabei schief. Timothy schien es nicht zu ahnen, aber mit einem Mal veränderte sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen und die Tasche in seinen Händen landete mit einem ‚peng' auf dem Boden.

„Du trägst deinen Ehering nicht, Kate. Wieso trägst du deinen Ring nicht?", wollte er wissen und Kate konnte sehen, wie sein Hirn zu arbeiten anfing. Es war ihm also doch aufgefallen. Caitlin hatte den Ring schon vor zwei Tagen abgelegt, weil es einfach nicht mehr ihr Ring war. Sie wollte sich von Tim trennen und sich scheiden lassen. Also war dieser Ring vollkommen fehl am Platz. „Kate?"

Kate atmete scharf ein und sah Tim dann direkt in die Augen. „Ich kann das alles nicht mehr, Tim. Ich trage meinen Ring nicht mehr, weil ich heute Morgen die Scheidung eingereicht habe. Das ist es, was ich dir sagen wollte", erklärte die Anwältin und biss sich dann auf ihre Unterlippe.

Tims Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund klappte auf, ein Ton kam jedoch nicht heraus. „Du…was?", machte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Die Scheidung? Wieso denn das? Ich dachte, dass bei uns alles prima läuft und…ich verstehe das nicht", murmelte er und bei seinem Anblick musste Kate ihre Tränen zurückhalten.

„Ein Teil von mir liebt dich, aber der größere Teil von mir, liebt einen anderen Mann. Ich habe Sophias Vater wieder getroffen und…ich kann einfach nicht verstecken, was ich für ihn empfinde. Oh Tim, es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid. Ich hasse mich dafür und du kannst mich auch hassen. Es wäre nur recht, wenn es dir so ergehen würde", sagte Caitlin und dann kullerte doch eine kleine Träne über ihre Wange.

„Oh…", stieß Tim hervor und schloss dabei seine Augen. „Wenn das so ist, dann ist es vermutlich besser. Ihr könnt solange hier bleiben, wie es nötig ist. Ich schlafe einfach auf der Couch", sagte Tim und sofort schüttelte Kate ihren Kopf. Sie hatte ja geahnt, dass so etwas kommen würde.

„Nein. Ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Ich will dich nicht noch mehr verletzen. Wenn ich Sophia morgen abhole, werde ich ihr alles sagen", teilte sie ihrem Noch-Ehemann mit und seufzte dann. Es war schwer gewesen und nun fühlte Kate sich verdammt elend. Nur die Trennung von Tony war noch schmerzhafter gewesen. „Ich sollte dann wohl gehen…", sagte sie und lächelte etwas.

Tim wusste nicht, dass Tony der andere Mann war und irgendwie war das ganz gut. Kate glaubte nicht, dass es ihm besser gehen würde, wenn er es erfuhr. Wahrscheinlich würde es ihm nur noch schlechter gehen und das war nicht Caitlins Ziel. Im Flur griff sie nach ihrem Mantel und ihrer Handtasche und verließ das Haus. Bei ihrem Auto blieb sie stehen und sah es noch einmal an. Es war ein schönes Haus. Tim hatte es wegen ihr und Sophia ausgesucht, weil es einen großen Garten und viele Bäume hatte. Kate fühlte sich nur noch schlechter und stieg dann eilig in ihren Wagen.

Einige Stunden lang fuhr Kate nur durch die Gegend und versuchte dabei, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Tränen waren heftig über ihre Wangen gelaufen und ihre Augen waren nun leicht gerötet. Es war falsch, Tränen zu vergießen. Dies verdiente sie einfach nicht. Jetzt konnte Caitlin also wirklich mit Tony zusammen sein. Eine Kleinigkeit gab es da allerdings doch noch. Er musste immer noch erfahren, dass er Sophias Vater war und davor fürchtete Kate sich viel mehr, als vor allem anderen.

Caitlin klingelte an Tonys Wohnungstüre und schloss ihre Augen. Besonders wohl fühlte sie sich in ihrer Haut immer noch nicht, aber schon viel besser. Und sie weinte nicht mehr, weswegen sie sich nun bereit dazu fühlte, wieder bei Tony zu sein. Sie wollte einfach nur, dass er sie in seine Arme nahm und etwas verstand, warum sie sich so schrecklich elend fühlte. Die Türe wurde ziemlich schnell geöffnet und als hätte Tony ihre Gedanken lesen können, zog er sie auch schon in seine Arme und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihren Kopf.

„Ich hab es Tim gesagt", flüsterte die Anwältin und sog dann Anthonys Duft ein. Er roch immer so unheimlich gut. Kate wusste bis heute nicht, was es genau für ein Geruch war, aber er zog sie einfach magisch an und irgendwie beruhigte er sie auch. Mit einer Hand strich Tonys über Kates Rücken und zog sie dann mit sich in die Wohnung. Die Haustüre fiel ins Schloss und für einige Sekunden herrschte vollkommene Stille. Nur das leise Rascheln von Caitlins Bluse war zu vernehmen, wenn Tony ihr über den Rücken strich. Ansonsten hörte man nichts. Selbst die Natur schien für eine Minute den Atem anzuhalten.

„Er hat sich vermutlich nicht besonders gefreut", nahm der NCIS-Agent an und ging mit Kate ins Wohnzimmer. Diese setzte sich dort auf die Couch und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. Hatte Tony irgendetwas anderes angenommen? Wahrscheinlich hatte er aber einfach nur irgendetwas sagen wollen. Und Tony war es nicht, auf den Kate wütend sein durfte. Wenn sie auf irgendjemanden sauer sein wollte, dann ja wohl auf sich selbst.

„Nein, er hat nicht gerade auf dem Tisch getanzt, aber das ist ja wohl nicht verwunderlich. Immerhin habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich die Scheidung eingereicht habe und die Ehe damit vorbei ist", murmelte Caitlin und schloss dann ihre Augen. Sie war so unheimlich müde, zugleich kam es ihr aber so vor, als könne sie kein einziges Auge zumachen. Dieser Zustand war nicht berauschend. Erschöpft, aber doch nicht müde. Kates Seele gefiel nicht, was da in letzter Zeit alles passierte. Sie hatte entgegen ihrer Moral gehandelt und mit Tony geschlafen und würde sich nun auch noch scheiden lassen.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen quälend langsam. Oder zumindest kam es Kate nun so vor. Tony kümmerte sich rührend um sie. Er kochte ihr Tee und hielt sie einfach im Arm. Ihre Entscheidung war richtig gewesen. In Anthonys Nähe fühlte die Anwältin sich geborgen und vollkommen sicher. Dieses gute Gefühl wurde von einem anderen aber noch ein klein wenig überlagert. Aber noch empfand sie das als normal. Als Kate dann neben Tony im Bett lag, gelang es ihr einfach nicht, Schlaf zu finden. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um alles möglich. Wie wollte sie es Sophia sagen? Wie schlimm würde diese Scheidung werden? Wieso spielte das Leben nur solch ein Katz- und Mausspiel mit ihr?

Kate wusste auf keine dieser Fragen eine vernünftige Antwort. Tony schien auch nicht zu schlafen. Seine Atmung verriet ihn. Seufzend kuschelte Caitlin sich enger an ihn und vergrub ihren Kopf dann an seiner Schulter. Spätestens morgen, musste sie ihm sagen, dass er Sophias Vater war. Sie wollte das nicht noch länger hinauszögern. Eine Hand von Tony legte sich an Kates Hüfte und zog sie damit enger an sich. Ein angenehmes Prickeln breitete sich dort aus, wo Anthonys Hände Kates Haut streiften und sie stöhnte leise auf.

Es war manchmal schon erstaunlich, wie schnell der Körper auf Berührungen reagieren konnte und sich dieses unwiderstehliche Verlangen bildete. Kate kannte dieses Gefühl ziemlich gut, wenn es um Tony ging. Früher war es ihr da nie anders ergangen. Der Italiener schien einfach etwas magisches an sich zu haben. Ob es nun an seinen Händen oder der Art lag, wie er Frauen umgarnte, war schwer zu sagen, aber die Wirkung verfehlte ihr Ziel sehr selten.

Anthony ließ seine Hände unter das T-Shirt wandern, welches seine Freundin zum Schlafen angezogen hatte und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen zärtlich über ihren Bauch. Caitlin stöhnte auf und biss sich dann sofort in ihre Unterlippe. Tim wusste Bescheid und wenn die beiden sich jetzt so nahe kommen würden, wäre es nicht mehr vollkommen falsch. Ja, sie war genau genommen immer noch seine Ehefrau, aber wen juckte das schon? Alles was Kate jetzt wollte, war zu vergessen. Diesen Schmerz zu vergessen und zu entspannen können. Und bei Tony gelang ihr das wirklich immer sehr sehr gut.

„Tony", keuchte sie leise und öffnete ihre Augen. Der Raum war dunkel und wurde nur von einer Lichtquelle erhellt. Dem Mond, doch viel sehen konnte man nicht. Kate sah allerdings genug, um behaupten zu können, dass sie ein gewisses Funkeln in Tonys Augen sehen konnte. Caitlin ließ ihren Blick weiter wandern. Begutachtete die Nase des Agents und blieb Sekunden später an seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen hängen. Lippen, die man einfach küssen musste.

Sanft legte Caitlin ihre Lippen auf die von Tony und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Im Moment wollte sie einfach nur seine Nähe spüren und nicht mehr daran denken, was heute alles vorgefallen war. Kate wollte nicht daran denken, wie schwer es wohl noch werden würde. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, wie Sophia reagieren würde oder was Tony sagen würde, wenn er von seiner Tochter erfuhr. „Lass mich vergessen", hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen und strich mit ihrer Zunge über seine Unterlippe.

Kate konnte ein Stöhnen von Tony hören und öffnete ihre Augen. „Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass wir im Moment nur kuscheln?", fragte er und grinste Kate an. Da hatte sie sich wohl irgendwie selbst einen kleinen Strick gedreht. Männer konnten ja so schrecklich sein.

Caitlin verdrehte ihre Augen und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Küss mich einfach. Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Soviel solltest du von Frauen doch wissen. Wir neigen schon mal dazu, dass wir unsere Meinung einige Male ändern", meinte die dunkelhaarige und strich mit ihrer Hand über die Wange ihrer College-Liebe. Wie hatte sie es all die Jahre nur ohne ihn ausgehalten?

Es war Kate ein Rätsel und würde wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Frauen verstanden sich oft selbst nicht. Tony fing an, Kate etwas leidenschaftlicher zu küssen und zog sie dann auf sich. Seine Hände glitten über ihre Hüften, streiften das T-Shirt über ihren Kopf und wanderten dann zu ihren Haaren.

Tony unterbrach den Kuss und verteilte sanfte Küsse auf Kates Hals. Seine Hände strichen über ihre Hüften und sorgten dafür, dass Gänsehaut entstand. Das Herz der Anwältin schlug wieder etwas schneller und sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was für ein Glück sie doch hatte. Nach diesen vielen Jahren hatten Tony und sie sich wieder gefunden und es stand nur noch eine Sache zwischen ihnen. Kate hoffte, dass das Schicksal es endlich einmal gut mit ihr meinte. Durfte sie sich wirklich solch große Hoffnungen machen?

Allerdings war es ja auch so, dass der Mensch für sein Schicksal zum Teil selbst verantwortlich war. Mit den Entscheidungen, die man traf, konnte man sein weiteres Leben enorm beeinflussen und auf einmal auch in eine vollkommen andere Richtung bringen. Oh ja, Kate kam das sehr bekannt vor. Sie hatte sich von Tony getrennt und ihn damit auch für sehr lange Zeit aus ihrem Leben verbannt. Am Ende war sie nicht besonders glücklich darüber gewesen.

Der Mensch neigte eben gerne dazu, sich selbst den größten Kummer zu bereiten und verstand es dann nicht einmal. Caitlin hatte fast zehn Jahre gebraucht, bis sie ihren Fehler erkannt hatte. „Mmh ich liebe deinen Hals", nuschelte Tony an Caitlins Hals und biss spielerisch in diesen. Ihr entwich ein entsetzter Schrei und dann riss Kate ihre Augen schlagartig auf. Das war eine vollkommen neue Seite von ihm.

„Bist du jetzt neuerdings ein Vampir, Tony?", wollte Kate wissen und lachte dann leise auf. Anthony verteilte einige weitere Küsse auf Kates Hals und drückte dann einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Du kannst ja versuchen mich zu pfählen oder mir mit Knoblauch drohen, aber ich fürchte, dass wird keine besonders große Wirkung auf mich haben. Ich bin einfach nur verrückt nach dir, Kate", säuselte er und grinste Caitlin in der Dunkelheit an. Sein Grinsen konnte Kate sehen, obwohl sich inzwischen noch einige Wolken vor den Mond geschoben hatten.

„Vielleicht koche ich dir morgen ja etwas, mit besonders viel Knoblauch. Falls du besonders seltsam reagieren solltest, muss ich mich nun wohl vor dir in Acht nehmen", sagte sie und presste ihre Lippen begierig auf die von Tonys. Kate würde Tony wohl immer noch wollen, wenn er auf einmal nach ihrem Blut dürsten würde. Die Liebe war eben eine vollkommen verrückte Sache und bisher hatte es auch kein Mensch geschafft, sie zu verstehen.

„Misch etwas von deinem Blut drunter", schlug der Italiener lachend vor und schwang sich dann samt Kate im Bett herum. Nun lag er über ihr und grinste noch ein kleines bisschen mehr. Für etwa eine halbe Sekunde blickten die zwei Verliebten sich einfach nur an und verloren sich im Blick des anderen. Dann, ganz langsam und zärtlich, vereinigten die Lippen der zwei sich wieder miteinander.

Zunächst war der Kuss sanft und beinahe scheu. Aber auch diese Art des Küssens, hatte so seine Vorteile. Teilweise kam es Kate so vor, als würde sie Tony noch viel intensiver wahrnehmen und eine Frau stand natürlich sehr auf diese sanften Küsse. Und Tony schien auch nicht so viel gegen sie zu haben. Die Nacht hatte gerade erst angefangen und eben das schien auch der Mond zu bemerken, als er die Wolken von sich schob. Eine Nacht, die alles verändern würde – schon wieder.

_Die Tränen stiegen in der Sekunde in Kates Augen, als sie den Ausdruck in Tonys wunderschönen Augen erkennen konnte. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Ja, genau deswegen hatte sie sich so sehr davor gefürchtet, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen, auch, wenn es natürlich keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hatte. Kate hatte Tony zehn Jahre lang angelogen und jetzt, da sie wieder miteinander glücklich sein wollten, ging das nicht mehr._

_Caitlin war endlich ehrlich gewesen und hatte ihm den wahren Grund gebeichtet, weswegen sie ihn damals verlassen hatte. Anthony DiNozzo war wohl das erste Mal in seinem Leben vollkommen sprachlos und fassungslos gewesen. Für gute zehn Minuten hatte er nur dagestanden und Kate angeblinzelt. Dann schien er seine Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben._

_„Du hast mich all die Jahre angelogen? Ich...kann das einfach nicht glauben, Kate!", schrie der Agent sauer und im Rausch der Wut flog eine Lampe auf den Boden. Mit einem Ohrenbetäubenden Krachen zerbarst die Lampe und die Scherben verteilten sich auf dem Boden._

_„Es tut mir so leid, Tony. So unheimlich leid", weinte Kate und schloss ihre Augen. Was konnte sie ihm auch sonst sagen? Es tat ihr tatsächlich leid und wenn sie es rückgängig machen könnte, dann würde es Kate machen, weil sie nun endlich verstanden hatte, wie schwerwiegend diese eine Entscheidung in der Hinsicht auf ihr ganzes restliches Leben gewesen war._

_Tony hob eine Hand und schüttelte seinen Kopf sehr energisch. „Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen. Ich würde sowieso keine Entschuldigung von dir annehmen – jetzt auf jeden Fall nicht. Mein Gott, Kate! Du hast mir verheimlicht, dass du schwanger gewesen bist! Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dir das so einfach verzeihen?" Es war offensichtlich, wie wütend Tony war._

_„Nein, das erwarte ich nicht. Ich weiß doch, wie unverzeihlich es war. Aber ich hoffe, dass du es mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst. Ich meine...wir lieben uns doch?",_

_Obwohl diese Frage unheimlich einfach war, antwortete Tony nicht auf der Stelle und sah Kate nur schweigend an. In Kate machte sich bei seinem Anblick ein besonders beklemmendes Gefühl breit und sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht mehr, was sie nun machen sollte. Tony hatte es genauso schlecht aufgenommen, wie Kate befürchtet hatte und nun bereute Kate es fast etwas. Zum anderen war es gut, dass sie dieses Geheimnis nun nicht mehr mit sich herumtragen musste._

_„Wenn das nur so einfach wäre. Ja, ich liebe dich noch immer, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir jemals wieder vertrauen kann oder es will. Meine Tochter ist ja fast schon erwachsen und nun erfahre ich von ihr! Nein, ich kann das nun nicht – uns. Ein uns gibt es im Moment nicht mehr", teilte er ihr mit und machte einen Schritt nach hinten._

Kate erwachte mit einem lauten Schrei und brauchte einige Sekunden, bis ihr klar wurde, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen. Nur ein verdammt dummer Traum, der Kate bis in die Knochen erschreckt hatte. Caitlin atmete heftig und auf ihrer Stirn glänzte kalter Schweiß. Starr vor entsetzen sah Kate auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und starrte diese an. Das war nur ein Traum gewesen. Caitlin sagte es sich immer wieder, aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Tony auf diese Soap reagiert hatte und ihr blieb die Spucke im Hals stecken.

Langsam und mit einem schrecklichen Gefühl im Magen, drehte Caitlin sich herum und sah den schlafenden Tony an. Er schien nichts von ihrem Schrei mitbekommen zu haben und irgendwie war sie deswegen wirklich erleichtert. Oh wie zum Teufel sollte sie Tony nur beichten, dass er Sophias Vater war? Was, wenn er wirklich genauso reagieren würde, wie in ihrem Traum? Was, wenn es dann kein ‚Kate und Tony' mehr geben würde?

Panisch stand Kate auf und schlang einen Arm um ihren Oberkörper. Da wurde ihr erst bewusst, dass sie ja immer noch nackt war. Eilig griff sie nach dem T-Shirt und zog es sich dann an. Stumm wie ein Fisch, sah sie erneut zu Tony und lächelte. Er sah so unheimlich friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Fast wie ein Engel. Oder ein Liebesgott. Das Talent zu beidem hatte er sicherlich. Und dann seufzte die Anwältin wieder. Sie wollte ihn doch nicht verlieren...

Leise verließ Kate das Schlafzimmer und suchte dann den Lichtschalter im Flur. Nach einigen Sekunden wurde das Wohnzimmer erhellt und Kate suchte den Raum mit ihren Augen ab, bis sie fand, was sie suchte. Stift und Papier. Was sie jetzt machte, war erneut der vollkommen falsche Schritt. Mehr als nur falsch, aber sie musste Tony einfach Zeit geben, um sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Das schuldete sie ihm.

Und irgendwann, würde Tony ihr vielleicht verzeihen können. Wenn er soweit war, dann würde er sie suchen und auch finden. Caitlin atmete tief ein und setzte sich dann auf die Couch. Worte konnten nicht alles erklären und auch keinen Trost schenken, aber sie konnten den Weg zur Verzeihung ebnen.

_Tony,  
was ich dir angetan habe, ist unverzeihlich und ich hasse mich noch immer dafür. Auch was ich jetzt mache, erscheint mir nicht vollkommen richtig, aber ich habe so viel Angst davor. Du ahnst ja nicht einmal, was ich dir angetan habe. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich dich damals nicht einfach so verlassen habe._

_Ich war schwanger. Deine Annahme, dass Tim Sophias Vater ist, war falsch und ich habe dich einfach in diesem Glauben gelassen. Du bist ihr Vater. Du allein. Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du mir diese Lüge niemals verzeihen kannst.  
Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich schon wieder davon laufe. Ich will dir Zeit geben, um dich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Ich möchte, dass Sophia ihren Vater kennen lernt und sieht, was für ein wunderbarer Mann er ist und ihn irgendwann so sehr lieben kann, wie ich es tue._

_Verzeih mir bitte und gib deiner wunderbaren Tochter nicht die Schuld dafür, dass ich damals die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen habe._

_Ich liebe dich über alles.  
Kate_

Mit Tränen in den Augen starrte Caitlin den Brief an und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf das Papier. Nein, was sie jetzt machte, war nicht gerade das, was sie noch vor einigen Stunden vorgehabt hatte. Kate hatte sich so fest vorgenommen, nicht wieder so feige zu sein und sich endlich allem zu stellen. Zwar beichtete sie Tony endlich die Wahrheit, aber sie lief trotzdem davon. Weswegen alles nur noch schlimmer werden würde.

Es war eben eine Tatsache, dass Menschen dieselben Fehler oft zweimal machten. Einige lernten schnell aus Fehlern und vermieden sie in der Zukunft. Kate gehörte wohl nicht zu dieser Sorte Mensch. Caitlin atmete hektisch aus und griff dann zu dem Foto von Sophia, welches sie immer mit sich herumtrug. Es war erst vor wenigen Monaten aufgenommen worden und sie sah darauf einfach wie eine kleine Prinzessin aus.

Eine Träne kullerte über Kates Wange, als sie auf die Rückseite des Fotos das Geburtsdatum von Sophia schrieb. Das Datum lag nur etwa acht Monate nach der Trennung. Allein daran müsste Tony es im Grunde ja erkennen. Schniefend steckte Kate das Foto samt dem Brief in einen Umschlag und schrieb Tonys Namen vorne drauf.

Leise ging Caitlin wieder in das Schlafzimmer und legte den Brief auf die Seite des Bettes, wo sie noch vor einigen Minuten gelegen hatte. Nachdenklich strich sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen über die Bettdecke, und drückte dann einen sanften Kuss auf Tonys Lippen. Abschied. Wieder einmal hieß es Abschied nehmen. Kate drückte ihre Lippen heftig aufeinander, um jedes Geräusch zu unterdrücken und wich dann wieder vom Bett zurück.

In wenigen Stunden würde Tony den Brief finden und die Wahrheit kennen. Vielleicht würde es ja nicht einmal besonders lange brauchen, um ihr zu verzeihen? Wunschdenken. Eine leise, gehässige Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass sie sich das ja nur wünschte und es nie so kommen würde. _Er wird dir niemals verzeihen, was du ihm angetan hast._ zischte sie und der Braunhaarigen entwich ein ersticktes Schluchzen.

Vollkommen benebelt, zog Kate sich an und warf einen letzten Blick auf den Mann, den sie liebte. Wahrscheinlich war es wieder der vollkommen falsche Schritt, aber jetzt diktierte ihr die Angst, was sie machen sollte. Angst konnte verdammt mächtig sein und einen Menschen Dinge machen lassen, die er unter normalen Umständen niemals machen würde. Angst konnte mächtiger sein als Liebe.

„Ich liebe dich, Tony", hauchte Kate als sie das Zimmer und wenige Schritte später seine Wohnung verließ. Im Moment kam es Kate so vor, als würden ihre Beine sie nicht mehr lange tragen. Die Angst lähmte sie und schien auch noch einige Körperteile zu lähmen. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich taub und bewegungsunfähig an. Über ihr Herz konnte sie dasselbe leider nicht sagen. Der Schmerz pochte wütend und unüberhörbar in ihrer Brust.

Nun lief keine einzelne Träne mehr über ihre Wangen, sondern beinahe ein ganzer Fluss. Nun konnte Kate endlich weinen. Weinen, weil sie doch so unheimlich dumm war und ihr Leben immer wieder über einen Haufen werfen musste. Wieso konnte sie diese verdammte Angst nicht einfach in den Griff bekommen? Selbst wenn Tony nicht so wunderbar reagiert hätte, wieso hatte sie sich dem nicht stellen können? Weil sie in ihrem inneren keinen Mut zeigen konnte. Nicht, wenn es um dieses Thema ging.

Sophia machte sie es so auch nicht unbedingt einfacher. Ja, auch ihrer Tochter würde sie endlich etwas über ihren Vater erzählen. Caitlin hoffte einfach, dass Tony seine Tochter nicht hassen würde. Was konnte sie schon dafür? Kate hatte ihr nie eine Wahl gelassen und hatte das Thema leiblicher Vater immer sehr gut umschifft.

Seufzend stieg Kate in ihren Wagen und startete den Motor. In den letzten Tagen war so viel passiert. Wunderbares und andere Sachen, die nicht so berauschend gewesen waren. Jetzt schien das Schicksal sich wieder für den gewohnten Lauf entschieden zu haben. Kates Leben würde weiter gehen, obwohl sie Tony vermisste. Irgendwann würde er ihr verzeihen. Ganz bestimmt.

*****Einige Stunden später, in Tonys Wohnung*****

Verwirrt betrachtete der Agent den Brief, den er gerade neben sich gefunden hatte und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch. Sein Name stand auf dem Umschlag und Kate schien verschwunden zu sein. Ihre Schrift erkannte er auf der Stelle. Sie war so schön geschwungen und erschien zart. Ihre Schrift war ebenso liebevoll wie Kate selbst.

Anthony öffnete den Umschlag und zog dann den Brief und das Foto heraus. Das Mädchen hatte er schon mal gesehen. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass dies Kates Tochter war. Die Tochter von Kate und ihrem noch Ehemann. Was sollte das nun nur bedeuten? Tony drehte das Foto herum und stutzte, als er das Datum sah. Das Geburtsdatum, der Kleinen? Nein, unmöglich.

Wenige Minuten später, schien die Welt sich nicht mehr zu drehen. Entsetzt und vollkommen sprachlos, glitt dem Agent der Brief aus der Hand und seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. Das Geburtsdatum stimmte also doch. Das Geburtsdatum seiner Tochter! Noch nie in seinem Leben, war Tony so verwirrt gewesen. Er hatte eine Tochter. Eine neunjährige Tochter.

Was war mit dieser Welt nur los? Die Menschen brachten sich gegenseitig um und belogen sich. Lügen konnten nie ein Ausweg sein und machten alles nur noch schlimmer. Stöhnend ließ Tony sich nach hinten fallen, schloss seine Augen und versank tief in seinen Gedanken. Sie war fort und hatte sein Herz erneut gebrochen. Auf eine noch viel schlimmere Weise.

Einsamkeit, Kummer und Angst schien diese Welt und die Gedanken der Menschen zu beherrschen und immer wieder etwas zu zerstören. Wunderbare Dinge, die man für unzerstörbar gehalten hatte, zerbarsten, wenn der Wind sie streifte und lösten sich für immer in Luft auf. Sie würden nie wieder kommen.


	9. Chapter 8: Neuanfang

/

_Sometimes – Great Garden_  
Sometimes the wind blows hard  
Sometimes I feel your love  
I do believe that you're near  
Sometimes I wanna dance  
Be free and take my chance  
Please tell me that your are near  
Make me forget all my fears

/

8. Kapitel – Neuanfang

Im Leben gab es Dinge, die man mit Worten einfach nicht beschreiben konnte. Manchmal gehörte unbändige Freude zu diesen Dingen. Wie sollte man solch eine geballte Ladung an Freude auch in Worte fassen, wenn man einfach nur Tanzen und Singen wollte? Aber es gab auch unschönere Dinge, die man aus ganz anderen Gründen nicht in Worte fassen konnte oder vielleicht einfach nicht wollte. Furcht und Kummer zählten zu den Dingen, die man nicht in Worte fassen konnte, weil sie den Menschen belasteten und schwer auf der Seele lasteten.

Caitlin McGee wusste, wie es war, wenn es einfach nicht gelingen wollte, gewisse Dinge in Worte zu fassen. In den letzten Jahren hatte sich in ihrem Leben so unheimlich viel ereignet und es war schwer, alles in schöne Worte zu verpacken. Denn nicht alles war schön gewesen. Die Trennung von ihrer College-Liebe, hatte sich am Ende eher als Fehlentscheidung herausgestellt. Wirklich daraus gelernt hatte sie aber auch nicht. Hätte sie denselben Fehler nun sonst fast auf dieselbe Weise wiederholt?

Kate war davon gelaufen, weil sie sich Tony nicht hatte stellen wollen. Ja, er wusste nun die Wahrheit und das war sehr gut so. Allerdings hatte sie es einfach nicht über sich gebracht, es ihm persönlich zu sagen. Viele ihrer Freunde bezeichneten Kate gerne als eine Kämpfernatur, die alles machte, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Wenn es aber um die Liebe ging, dann schien die Anwältin immer zu versagen und sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie diese Angst in den Griff bekommen sollte.

Seit Caitlin Tony verlassen hatte, waren fast zwei weitere Wochen vergangen und es erschien ihr wie eine ziemlich kurze Zeit. Die Nächte kamen ihr dagegen unheimlich lange vor und die Tage schienen schneller zu verfliegen, als es gut sein sollte. Kate vermisste Tony. Sein Lachen, seine unpassenden Witze und seine Wärme fehlten ihr so unheimlich, dass sie es kaum aushielt, aber einen besseren Weg gab es einfach nicht. Oder Kate sah einen anderen Weg dank ihrer Blindheit und der ganzen Angst nicht. Wenn sie Glück hatte, dann würde Tony ihr irgendwann verzeihen. Aber wie groß durfte sie ihre Hoffnungen schrauben?

Immerhin hatte sie ihm verheimlicht, dass er Vater geworden war. Grübelnd klammerte Kate sich mehr an ihre Tasse mit dem Kakao und blickte in den Sternenhimmel. Sophia hatte es eigentlich ziemlich gut aufgenommen, dass Tim und Kate sich scheiden lassen würden. Seit einer Woche, befanden Kate und ihre Tochter sich nun schon bei ihren Eltern in Indiana. Die zwei wohnten etwas außerhalb von Indianapolis und konnten ein wunderschönes Haus als ihr eigenes bezeichnen.

Kate war länger nicht mehr hier gewesen und es tat ihr so gut. Es schien, als würde sie sich hier endlich über alles Gedanken machen können, ohne ständig über etwas anderes nachdenken zu müssen. Der Tapetenwechsel verhinderte aber nicht, dass sie dennoch fast jede Sekunde an Tony dachte. Was machte er jetzt wohl? Wie hatte er die Nachricht aufgenommen? Wollte er seine Tochter kennen lernen? Wie wütend war er? Würde er ihr jemals verzeihen?

Caitlin seufzte, schloss ihre Augen und erschauderte dann. All diese Fragen jagten ihr so viel Angst ein. Die Nacht war kühl und der Mond wurde von Wolken versteckt. Das erinnerte sie ziemlich stark an die letzte Nacht mit Tony. Obwohl sie nun soweit von Washington DC weg war, schienen gewisse Dinge sich einfach nicht zu ändern. Der Mond – ob Tony diesen jetzt auch ansah und an sie dachte? Die Möglichkeiten waren unendlich und niemand konnte sagen, welche nun wirklich zutrafen.

Obwohl Kate es im Moment nicht für möglich hielt, so würde ihr Leben doch weiter gehen. Sie hatte sich schon in einigen Kanzleien in Indianapolis vorgestellt und bei einer hatte sie sogar richtig gute Aussichten. Ja, sie liebte ihren Beruf nicht gerade, aber sie war gut in ihm und konnte damit genug verdienen, um Sophia und sich zu versorgen. Ewig wollte die Mutter gewiss nicht bei ihren Eltern bleiben. Nicht, dass Alexander und Kathrin Todd sich beschweren würden, aber sie sehnte sich einfach nach ihren eigenen Vier Wänden.

Eine neue Stadt und ein neues Leben. Kate wusste allerdings genau, dass sie einige Aspekte ihres alten Lebens niemals vergessen konnte. Und zu diesen zählte vor allem Tony. Einzig allein Tony würde sie niemals vergessen können. Caitlin würde mit dem Gedanken an ihm durch die Straßen wandern und mit dem Gedanken an den NCIS-Agent einschlafen. Einfach würde es nicht werden. Doch Kate wollte es auch nicht einfach haben.

In ihrem Leben hatte sie so viele Fehler gemacht und es wäre doch irgendwo nicht fair, wenn sie einfach durchs Leben gehen könnte, ohne Schuldgefühle zu haben. Caitlin schloss ihre Augen und vernahm das Rascheln der Blätter und den Schrei einer Eule, die sich hier irgendwo in der Nähe zu befinden schien. _Tony_ Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer nur um diesen wunderbaren Mann.

Nicht nur Tony wusste nun die Wahrheit. Auch Sophia konnte von sich endlich behaupten, dass sie etwas über ihren leiblichen Vater wusste. Und auch dieser Schritt war nicht besonders einfach gewesen.

_"Mum? Sagst du mir jetzt endlich, warum wir zu Oma und Opa gefahren sind? Ich sehe dir doch an, dass irgendetwas mit dir ganz und gar nicht stimmt", erkannte die Neunjährige und blickte ihre Mutter dabei durchdringend an._

_Mutter und Tochter waren erst vor wenigen Stunden in Indianapolis angekommen und bisher hatte Sophia nicht erfahren, warum sie wirklich hier waren. Ja, jetzt würde es richtig schwer werden. Lächelnd setzte Kate sich neben ihre Tochter auf das Bett und nahm ihre Hand. Wie sollte sie da nur am besten anfangen? Sophia war nicht dumm. Im Gegenteil. Sie war ein unheimlich intelligentes Mädchen und hatte den Spürsinn ihres Vaters geerbt._

_„Du hast Recht, mein Schatz. Wir sind nicht einfach auf Besuch hier. Ich...weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", murmelte Caitlin und schloss ihre Augen. Sie liebte Sophia, aber es wurde Zeit, dass sie ihrem Vater endlich ein Bild zuordnen konnte. Immerhin war sie fast ohne Vater aufgewachsen. Und den einen Vater, den Sophia gekannt hatte, hatte Kate ihr nun auch genommen._

_„Am Anfang würde ich vorschlagen", sprach das Mädchen und Kate lachte leise auf. Oh ja, solch einen Spruch hätte sie auch von Tony erwartet. Immer noch lachend strich Kate ihrer reizenden Tochter eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und lächelte breit. „Du hast so viel von deinem Vater", hauchte sie und schluckte eine Träne hinunter._

_Kate konnte sehen, dass Sophias Blick sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde veränderte. Bisher hatte Kate nie wirklich etwas über Tony erzählt. Sophia hatte nicht gefragt und irgendwie war das wie ein stillschweigendes Abkommen zwischen Mutter und Tochter gewesen. Jetzt war es aber an der Zeit, diesen Vertrag zu brechen und in eine neue Dimension aufzubrechen._

_„Tim und ich werden uns scheiden lassen", sagte Kate und seufzte dann. Sie lächelte nicht mehr. Diese Nachricht war ja auch keine besonders schöne. Der Gedanke an die Scheidung schmerzte Kate noch immer, aber sie wusste, dass es anders einfach nicht mehr ging. Tim war wunderbar, aber er verdiente eine Frau, die ihn mit ihrem ganzen Herzen lieben konnte. Nicht eine, die ihm nur einen winzigen Teil von ihrem Herzen schenken konnte, weil der weitaus größere einem anderen Mann gehörte._

_„Oh. Wieso das?", wollte Sophia wissen und legte ihren Kopf schief. Nur eine Sekunde später nahm sie ihre Mutter dann aber auch schon in die Arme und schien sie trösten zu wollen._

_„Die Geister der Vergangenheit", nuschelte Kate und atmete dann tief ein. „Dein Vater ist oder war der Grund. Ich habe ihn wieder getroffen und...ich konnte die Gefühle für ihn einfach nicht unterdrücken. Tony ist...dein Vater…er ist wunderbar und ich möchte, dass du endlich etwas über ihn erfährst", erklärte die Anwältin und spürte, wie ihre Tochter sich in ihren Armen etwas versteifte._

Kate und Sophia hatten den ganzen Abend geredet und sie hatte ihrer Tochter alles erzählt, was sie von Tony wusste. Ja, sie hatte mit dem Tag angefangen, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte und mit der ersten Begegnung weiter gemacht. Für Caitlin war es nicht so leicht gewesen, diese ganzen Erinnerungen wieder hervor zu kramen, aber sie hatte das ja für Sophia gemacht.

Jetzt mussten beide abwarten. Caitlin sehnte sich nach dem Tag, an dem Tony ihr verzeihen würde. Er würde sie suchen, oder? Sie hoffte es so sehr und dieser Tag konnte gar nicht schnell genug kommen. Sophia schien sich im Moment noch nicht so wirklich sicher zu sein, aber das war verständlich. Sie war jung und Kate hatte ihr da schon eine ganze Menge Informationen auf einmal aufgetischt. Das kleine Mädchen sehnte sich nach ihrem Vater, aber sie schien auch Angst davor zu haben, ihn kennen zu lernen.

Caitlin würde es nicht anders gehen, wenn sie an Sophias Stelle sein würde. Bisher hatte sie ja nicht einmal den Namen von ihrem Vater gekannt und nun hatte sie so viele Informationen auf einmal erfahren. Sie wusste nun, wie ihr Vater hieß und das er beim NCIS arbeitete. Sophia wusste, wie viel sie von ihm hatte und wie ähnlich sie ihm tatsächlich sah. Natürlich musste sie sich nun zunächst daran gewöhnen, dass ihr Vater irgendwo auf diesem Kontinent existierte.

Abermals schloss Kate ihre Augen und seufzte dann schwer. Ihr kam es so vor, als könne sie Tonys Nähe jetzt noch fühlen. Wäre sie jetzt bei ihm, dann würden seine Fingerspitzen vielleicht über ihren Unterarm wandern und eine gigantische Gänsehaut hinterlassen. Seine Lippen würden sich sanft und begierig zugleich zu ihren bewegen und dann würde er sie küssen. Küssen, wie sie noch nie ein Mann zuvor geküsst hatte. Ihr Herz würde dabei regelmäßig Aussetzer haben und ihr Puls würde sich beschleunigen. Ja, der Wind konnte das alles gut imitieren.

Als Kate ihre Augen öffnete, war sie allein. Doch sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen, schon wieder zu gehen. Die Angst beherrschte die Anwältin und sie war machtlos gegen dieses verdammte Gefühl. Überhaupt konnten Gefühle den Menschen schon stark beeinflussen, aber wenn es sich dann um Angst und Furcht handelte, schien sich alles zu verschlimmern. Kate war kein Einzelfall. Wenn Menschen Angst hatten, taten sie Dinge, die sie später bereuen würden.

Eines Tages würde auch Kate sich dieser unbändigen Angst in ihrem Herzen stellen müssen. Noch konnte sie davon laufen. Das war leicht, solange man nicht verfolgt wurde. Ein Teil Kate hoffte wirklich, dass Tony sie suchen und dann dazu zwingen würde, sich ihrer Angst zu stellen. Er musste ihr ja nicht sofort verzeihen, aber sie wollte das alles aus seinem Mund hören. Zu gerne sogar, doch der Anwältin gelang es einfach nicht, wenn Tony diese Person war.

Das Leben hielt so viele Wunder und Überraschungen bereit. Manche davon waren schön und erfreuten einen sehr. Andere jagten einem Angst ein, und sorgten nur dafür, dass sich Gänsehaut auf dem Körper bildete. Vor über zehn Jahren hätte Kate es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sie irgendwann so viel für einen Mann empfinden könnte. Anthony DiNozzo war nicht ihr erster Freund gewesen, aber der erste, für den sie so viel empfunden hatte. Und er schien auch der letzte zu sein...

Mit Tony hatte sie Dinge erlebt, die sie nie wieder erleben würde. Und ohne ihn wollte sie diese Erfahrungen auch nicht erneut machen. Die wunderbaren Momente waren in Caitlins Kopf verankert. Sie brauchte nur ihre Augen zu schließen und sah dann eine ganze Galerie von Bildern vor sich. Die erste Begegnung, der erste Kuss, die erste gemeinsame Nacht. In Kates Kopf gab es tausende solcher Bilder und keines davon wollte sie jemals vergessen. Kein Fleckchen Erde konnte so schön sein, wie diese Erinnerungen. Nein, sie wollte diese kostbaren Augenblicke um keinen Preis hergeben.

Lächelnd schloss Caitlin ihre Augen und pickte eines der vielen Bilder in ihrem Kopf und tauchte in die Erinnerung ein.

_Zärtlich strich die Hand des Studenten über die Wange von Kate und der Blickkontakt wurde dabei nicht für eine Sekunde unterbrochen. Das Kribbeln in Kates Magen wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Sie verstand sich ja selbst nicht. Hier saß sie also unter einem Baum auf dem Campus und der Frauenheld schlechthin strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. Oh, sie musste ganz eindeutig den Verstand verloren haben. Caitlin Todd hatte so viel über Anthony gehört und nichts davon war besonders schmeichelhaft gewesen. Ja, er wusste, wie man Frauen umgarnte, aber ihn hielt auch nichts für länger bei diesen Frauen._

_Nach ein paar Stunden, verlor er das Interesse und suchte sich sein nächstes Opfer. Kate hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich bald zu diesen Frauen zählen konnte, die Tony umgarnt und wieder fallen gelassen hatte. Sie mochte ihn nicht. Sie kannte ihn nicht und dennoch konnte sie mit Gewissheit sagen, dass sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Keine Frage, er war schön und sein Lächeln brachte auch Caitlins Herz zum höher schlagen, aber Schönheit war bei weitem nicht alles. Sein Humor war weniger schmeichelhaft..._

_Dafür, dass Kate ihn überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, schlug ihr Herz schon verdammt schnell und ihre Haut schien unter seinen Fingern zu kochen. Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn sie nun ganz schnell verschwinden würde, bevor etwas passierte, was nicht passieren sollte. Die Braunhaarige seufzte und schloss ihre Augen. Die Berührung fühlte sich so schön an und eben das war der Punkt, der Kate nicht gefiel. Was war mit ihr los? Weswegen fühlte sie sich so zu dem Playboy DiNozzo hingezogen?_

_„Ich möchte dich küssen", hauchte Tony leise und bei seinen Worten schlug Kate ihre Augen rasch wieder auf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas, und dann begegnete sie wieder seinem Blick. Anthonys Augen hatten etwas an sich, was Kate faszinierte. Wenn sie in seine Augen blickte, sah sie mehr als nur den Frauenschwarm und Witzbold. Einen unglaublich tollen Mann, der weitaus mehr in sich hatte, als er zeigen wollte._

_Caitlins Herz schlug noch etwas schneller. Tony wollte sie küssen? Kate wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Gut, wahrscheinlich wäre eine Antwort durchaus angebracht, aber sie wusste nicht, ob sie das wollte. Wollte sie, dass er sie küsste? Denn wenn er sie küssen würde, dann würde es kein Zurück mehr geben. Die Studentin wusste, dass sie ihn dann niemals vergessen würde und ihr Herz sich ihm an den Hals werfen würde._

_„Darf ich dich küssen, Kate?", fragte er nun erneut und sah sie wieder mit diesem wahnsinnig atemberaubenden Blick an. Caitlin konnte nicht mehr tun, als zu nicken. Ihre Stimmbänder schienen in einen Streik getreten zu sein und ihr Hals fühlte sich unheimlich trocken an. Mehr als ein Nicken brachte sie einfach nicht zustande._

_Sehr langsam, und ohne dabei den Blick von Caitlins Augen zu nehmen, näherten die Lippen von Tony sich Kates. Er legte seine andere Hand auch noch an ihre Wange und dann passierte es. Sanft legten seine Lippen sich auf Kates und er küsste sie zärtlich. Seine Lippen waren sanft und einladend. Caitlin fing an, den Kuss zu erwidern und verlor sich dann auch schon in ihnen. Ihr Herz warf sich, wie schon erwartet, an Tonys Hals. Kate schien in der Leidenschaft zu ertrinken._

Die Erinnerung an diesen Kuss ließ Kate erschaudern. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wie Wackelpudding an und ihr Herz überschlug sich quasi. In den letzten Wochen waren so viele neue Erinnerungen dazu gekommen, doch die alten schienen immer noch am besten zu sein. Falls Tony ihr nie verzeihen würde, gab es doch etwas, was er ihr nie nehmen konnte. Was ihr niemand nehmen konnte. Diese Erinnerungen waren Kates Schatz und ihr Herz hob sie bestens auf.

Obwohl sie sich so sehr nach Tony sehnte, musste sie ihn jetzt einfach vergessen. Bis er sie finden und ihr verzeihen würde, würde Kate versuchen ihn zu vergessen. Sie konnte sich nicht einfach in diesen Erinnerungen wälzen und ihr Leben dabei vergessen. Die Anwältin musste immerhin auch an ihre Tochter denken. Sophia brauchte eine Mutter und diese würde Kate ihr geben. Es war doch schlimm genug, dass sie die ganzen Jahre ohne ihren leiblichen Vater hatte leben müssen.

Indianapolis war eine schöne Stadt, die für einen Neuanfang wie gemacht zu sein schien. In Washington DC würde sie ständig nur an Tony denken und sowieso würde es unmöglich sein, nun in derselben Stadt wie er zu leben. Caitlin würde sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren können und Tony würde sie damit wohl auch keinen Gefallen tun. Er sollte sich nun erst einmal daran gewöhnen, was Kate ihm offenbart hatte. Wenn er wirklich wollte, dann würde er sie hier finden.

Diese Stadt war noch aus einem anderen Grund perfekt. Sophia hatte in den letzten Jahren nicht besonders viel von ihren Großeltern gehabt. Ja, an Weihnachten und bestimmten Feiertagen hatte sie diese gesehen, aber ideal war das auch nicht gewesen. Bald würde Kate wieder ihren Mädchennamen tragen und damit würden sich noch mehr Veränderungen ergeben. Indianapolis war aus unheimlich vielen Gründen perfekt. Kate war hier aufgewachsen und hatte eine sehr schöne Kindheit erlebt.

Die Erde würde sich weiter drehen und genauso würde Kates Leben weiter gehen. Sie wusste das und hoffte, dass der Schmerz sich irgendwann geben würde. Oder das er zumindest etwas geringer werden würde. Caitlin wusste nicht, was das Leben mit ihr noch geplant hatte und im Grunde wollte sie es gar nicht wissen. Es wäre doch auch nicht besonders spannend, wenn man das alles vorher wissen würde. Eine Ausnahme gab es doch. Kate würde zu gerne wissen, ob Tony ihr irgendwann verzeihen würde und ob die beiden doch noch zusammen alt und grau werden würden.

In diesem Moment nahm Kate sich fest vor, dass sie sich ihrer Angst stellen würde, falls Tony ihr irgendwann vergeben würde. So viel stand nicht zwischen den beiden. Allerdings war Kates Lüge nicht die kleinste gewesen. Jetzt musste die Anwältin also einfach Geduld haben und darauf vertrauen, dass das Schicksal seine Arbeit machen würde. Tony und Caitlin gehörten einfach zusammen. Auf dem College mochte es nicht sofort ersichtlich gewesen sein, aber nach einer kurzen Zeit war es doch offensichtlich geworden.

Caitlin stellte die Tasse neben sich auf dem Tisch ab und ließ ihre Augen wieder zufallen. Der Wind streifte über ihr Gesicht und für einen Moment bildete sie sich ein, dass es Tonys Hand war, die ihre Haut liebkoste. Der Wind sauste durch Kates Haare und Kate seufzte wohlig. _Tony, bitte verzeih mir. Ich liebe dich._ Immer wieder dachte Kate dies und hoffte, dass Tony sie in Washington hören konnte. Ja, vielleicht würde der Wind auch seine Wange streifen und ihm diese Nachricht übermitteln?

Als neben der Veranda ein Auto anhielt, öffnete Kate wenige Sekunden später ihre Augen wieder. Was sie dann sah, ließ sie auf der Stelle erstarren. War das ein Traum oder die Wirklichkeit? Für einige Sekunden war die dunkelhaarige Frau sich wirklich nicht so sicher. Nicht nachdem, was sie Tony vor gut zwei Wochen angetan hatte. Er wusste die Wahrheit. Also musste das wirklich ein Traum sein. Oder dieser Mann sah Anthony DiNozzo einfach nur verdammt ähnlich? Ungläubig richtete Kate sich besser auf und stand dann schließlich zögernd auf.

Je näher der Mann kam, umso deutlicher wurde es. Kein Doppelgänger, der ihm zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Kate würde Tony jederzeit erkennen und genau das tat sie jetzt. Tony hatte sie wohl irgendwie ausfindig gemacht und da war er nun. Besonders wütend sah er nicht aus. Eher… erleichtert? Das verwirrte Kate aber fast noch mehr. Müsste er nicht vermutlich ziemlich sauer auf sie sein? Immerhin hatte er durch einen Brief erfahren, dass er eine Tochter hatte. Und doch stand er nun da. Ganz still und so wunderschön wie eh und je.

„Tony?", fragte Kate vorsichtshalber noch und starrte ihn weiterhin überrascht an. Mit so etwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Nicht so unglaublich schnell. Was, wenn sie sich ihrer Angst nun noch nicht besser stellen konnte? Wenn sie alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde? Aber vielleicht wollte Tony auch nur seine Tochter sehen und würde ihr niemals verzeihen. Eine Möglichkeit. Wenn auch eine etwas Unschöne für Kate.

Anthony nickte und trat weitere Schritte auf Caitlin zu. „Lass uns reden, Kate. Einfach nur reden", bat er und schenkte ihr dann sogar ein winziges Lächeln. Hoffnung keimte in Kate auf. Berechtigt?


	10. Chapter 9: Alles wird gut?

/

_Missing you – Tyler Hilton_  
And I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone...Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what I might say  
There's a message in the wires  
And I am sendin' you a signal tonight  
You don't know how desperate I've become  
And It looks like I'm loosin' this fight

/

9. Kapitel – Alles wird gut?

Caitlin konnte nicht ganz glauben, was hier gerade passierte. Seit sie Tony erneut verlassen hatte, träumte sie jede Nacht von ihm. Und deswegen erschien es ihr gar nicht so unmöglich, dass sie das alles hier doch nur träumte. Obwohl Anthony DiNozzo so vollkommen real aussah, war es sehr schwer zu begreifen. Kate war geflohen und dennoch hatte sie Tony in ihren Träumen seither keine Minute vergessen können. Jede Nacht war sie bei ihm gewesen und hatte seine Nähe gespürt. Und das fühlte sich jetzt ebenso an. War es ernsthaft die Wirklichkeit?

Kate brachte kein einziges Wort über ihre Lippen, so überrascht war sie von dieser Situation. Sie hatte es durchaus für möglich gehalten, dass Tony sie irgendwann finden würde, aber nicht so schnell. Und da stand er nun. In seiner ganzen Pracht und wollte mit ihr reden. Einfach nur reden. Und er wirkte wirklich nicht besonders wütend oder sauer. Eigentlich hatte Kate damit gerechnet, dass er sie anschreien würde. Was sie sich damals eigentlich gedacht hatte. Warum sie ihm nichts von seiner Tochter gesagt hatte. Aber Tony schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein.

„Du bist wirklich hier", hauchte Kate und schloss für wenige Sekunden ihre Augen und schlug sie dann auch schon wieder auf. Falls es doch ein Traum war, würde sie es jetzt sofort wissen. Tony stand immer noch dort; sogar noch näher bei ihr, da er sich in den wenigen Sekunden scheinbar noch mehr angenähert hatte. Nun konnte sie auch seinen atemberaubenden Duft riechen. Ja, er hatte schon immer wunderbar gerochen und irgendwie roch er nun sogar noch besser. Vielleicht bildete Kate sich das aber auch nur ein, weil sie froh war, ihn zu sehen.

Anthony DiNozzo nickte. „Natürlich bin ich hier", versicherte er ihr und sah sie prüfend an. Kate konnte zwar keine Wut entdecken, aber sie war sich auch nicht so sicher, ob er wirklich froh war, sie zu sehen. Ob er sie vermisst hatte. Bevor sie abgehauen war, hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Vermutlich, oder sehr wahrscheinlich, zweifelte er an der Wahrheit ihrer Worte. Doch da war Kate nun wirklich selbst Schuld. Sie hätte sich den Dingen anders stellen können, dann wäre vielleicht noch alles gut. Oder eben auch nicht.

„Hast du geglaubt, ich würde dich", er hielt einen Moment inne und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „euch", verbesserte der Agent sich selbst und sprach dann rasch weiter „nicht suchen?" Ein Funke purer Verletztheit war in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Was er vor wenigen Wochen erfahren hatte, war nicht unbedingt leichte Kost gewesen. Man erfuhr ja nicht jeden Tag, dass die College-Freundin schwanger gewesen war und einen deswegen verlassen hatte. Ja, Caitlin würde es absolut verstehen, wenn er sauer war. Immerhin schien er ja noch mit ihr zu reden.

„Ich habe eigentlich fest damit gerechnet, dass du das machen würdest, Tony", sagte Kate und lächelte sachte. So schnell gab er nicht unbedingt auf. Damals schien er es gemacht zu haben, aber scheinbar war nur Kate so dumm und hatte denselben Fehler gleich zweimal gemacht. Tony war wirklich sehr viel klüger, als er es sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Gott, noch ein Grund, weswegen sie ihn liebte. Aber diese Chance hatte Kate verspielt. Sie musste jetzt hoffen, dass Tony ihr vielleicht wenigstens irgendwann halbwegs verzeihen würde. Irgendwann.

„Na dann, lass uns reden, Kate. Wir haben einiges, was wir besprechen müssen", meinte Tony und legte dabei seinen Kopf schief. Man sah ihm an, dass ihm einiges durch den Kopf ging, worüber er sich seine Gedanken machte. Kate nickte langsam und führte Tony dann in den Garten. Das Gespräch musste ja nicht unbedingt jeder im Haus mitbekommen. Es war doch sehr privat und Sophia würde noch sehr viel von ihrem Vater haben. Hoffte Kate zumindest.

„Hier können wir in Ruhe reden…", murmelte Caitlin und setzte sich auf eine der alten Schaukeln und blickte Tony an. Sie liebte ihn wirklich, aber dennoch war ihre Angst vor wenigen Wochen stärker gewesen. Und in dem einen Moment war einem gar nicht klar, was man alles kaputt machen würde. Kate hatte es erneut nicht bemerkt und jetzt kam sie sich wirklich recht dumm vor. Tony war doch ein wunderbarer Mann. Soweit sie das sagen konnte, hatte er sich doch noch gut entwickelt. Obwohl Kate das vor über neun Jahren nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Du hasst mich jetzt sicher, oder?", fragte sie und biss sich dabei auf ihre Unterlippe. Kate spürte genau, dass sie den Tränen nahe war, aber weinen wollte sie nun wirklich nicht. Obwohl sie Tony so vielleicht zeigen könnte, dass sie ihre Entscheidung nun schon wieder bereute. Unglaublich bereute. Kate hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie nicht etwas stärker und mutiger war. Sie hätte es ihm doch einfach ins Gesicht sagen können und abwarten. Doch getan hatte sie es nicht. Leider.

Tony setzte sich schweigend auf die Schaukel neben Kate und blickte sie nachdenklich an. Zunächst sagte er kein Wort, dann sprach er aber endlich. „Nein. Ich hasse dich nicht", flüsterte er und seufzte. „Ich liebe dich. Nach wie vor, obwohl es sich nun doch etwas komisch anfühlt", gestand er und runzelte dabei seine Stirn.

„Im einen Moment sagst du mir, dass du mich liebst und dann bist du weg. Alles was noch da ist, ist ein Brief, indem steht, dass ich der Vater deiner Tochter bin", sagte er und blickte Kate dabei tief in die Augen. „Für einige Minuten habe ich dich vermutlich wirklich gehasst. Weil du mich so einfach verlassen hast, ohne mir etwas von deiner Schwangerschaft zu sagen; weil ich mich wieder in dich verliebt habe und du mich erneut verlassen hast."

Für einige Sekunden kehrte wieder Stille ein. Tony schien nach den passenden Worten zu suchen oder vielleicht musste er ja auch einfach nur seine Gedanken ordnen. „Aber so schnell die Wut kam, ging sie auch wieder", sagte Tony und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Wir waren so jung, Tony", murmelte Kate und senkte ihren Kopf. „Du sollst erfahren, warum ich dich verlassen habe, ohne dir etwas von der Schwangerschaft zu sagen", meinte sie nun und blickte ihn wieder an. Wenigstens nun musste sie ihm dabei in die Augen sehen. „Du weißt ja selbst, wie du damals warst, Tony. Gott, ich hatte einfach verdammt viel Angst, als ich es dann bemerkt habe. Und ich habe einfach befürchtet, dass du niemals erwachsen werden würdest. Deswegen habe ich mich einfach von dir getrennt", erklärte Kate und dann kullerten doch einige Tränen über ihre Wangen.

„Irgendwie kann ich dich sogar verstehen, Kate", sprach Tony und sie sah ihn dabei überrascht und total geschockt an. Wie, er konnte das verstehen? Das hatte Kate jetzt wirklich nicht für möglich gehalten. Andererseits hatte er sich ja wirklich verändert und war erwachsen geworden.

„Ich war damals ein totaler Idiot und vielleicht wäre ich niemals erwachsen geworden, wenn du mich nicht verlassen hättest", gestand er und sah dann zum Haus von Kates Eltern. „Ich habe angefangen nachzudenken, nachdem du weg warst. Ich wollte es verstehen und...irgendwie hat mich das verändert, Kate."

Caitlin sah Tony wirklich fassungslos an. Hatte sich Tony vor allem deswegen zu etwas Gutem entwickeln können, weil sie ihn damals verlassen hatte? Aber selbst, wenn es wirklich so war, dann war es keine Entschuldigung. Sie hätte es Tony damals sagen müssen. So oder so. „Tony...", setzte Kate an und verstummte dann wieder. Es war falsch gewesen und das musste Kate sich eingestehen. Sie war nicht perfekt und hatte in ihrem Leben viele Fehler gemacht. Einen weiteren erst vor zwei Wochen.

„Es tut mir so leid. Wahnsinnig leid. Du musst es mir glauben", flehte sie und weitere Tränen kullerten über ihre Wange. Eine Entschuldigung war wirklich überfällig. Eine persönliche. Tony verdiente sie. Zum einen, weil er nun wirklich ein toller Kerl war und, weil er Sophias Vater war. Ihre Tochter wollte ihren Vater kennen lernen und deswegen wollte Kate ihn nicht verscheuchen. Vermutlich konnte sie das zwar eh nicht, aber riskieren wollte sie es nicht.

„Kate", sagte Tony und griff dabei nach ihrer Hand. Er hielt sie fest in seiner Hand und sagte dabei erneut ihren Namen. Sanfter als zuvor und gleichzeitig auch noch etwas eindringlicher. „Sieh mich bitte an, Kate", bat er sie und wenige Sekunden später drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder in seine Richtung. Würde Tony ihr verzeihen? In diesem Moment vermutlich noch nicht, dafür war es einfach noch viel zu frisch. Aber zumindest wissen musste er, wie wahnsinnig sie alles bereute.

Zärtlich strich Tonys Daumen über ihren Handrücken und dabei blickte er Kate tief in die Augen. „Ich bin dir nicht einmal wirklich böse. Nicht so richtig zumindest. Ich denke, dass du selbst weißt, wie falsch das damals war. Immerhin sehe ich es in deinen Augen, Kate", versicherte er ihr und legte seine andere Hand an ihre Wange.

„Du bist mir nicht böse? Tony, du solltest mich hassen! Ich hasse mich selbst dafür, was ich dir angetan habe!", schrie sie beinahe und schloss dann ihre Augen. Sie konnte es kaum ertragen, dass Tony sie so ansah. Voller Liebe und nicht voller Wut. Andererseits war es doch genau das, was Kate sich wünschen sollte. Tony war nicht wütend und würde ihr vielleicht noch eine Chance geben, wenn sie Glück hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, Kate. Du bist die einzige, die ich jemals geliebt habe und deswegen kann ich dir fast nicht böse sein. Hassen könnte ich dich niemals. Für gar nichts", meinte er und streichelte ihre Wange. Kate wollte sich einfach fallen lassen. Seine Hand an ihrer Wange fühlte sich einfach himmlisch an. So gut.

„Öffne deine Augen, Caitlin", bat der Agent und Kate machte es sofort. Seiner Stimme konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen.

„Liebst du mich?", wollte er nun wissen und sah Kate dabei fragend an. Scheinbar wusste er nicht ganz, ob er daran zweifeln sollte. Sicher hatten ihre Worte sich für ihn sehr echt angehört, weil sie es gewesen waren. Aber ihre erneute Flucht hatte sicher nicht ganz danach ausgesehen. Nein, Kate konnte ihm diese Frage nicht verübeln. Sie war berechtigt und er würde auch eine Antwort bekommen.

„Natürlich liebe ich dich, Tony!", bekräftigte sie und legte ihre Hand dann an seine Wange. Diese hatte er wohl schon ein oder zwei Tage nicht mehr rasiert, da Kate einige Stoppeln deutlich spüren konnte. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich habe dich all die Jahre nicht vergessen. Immer, wenn ich Sophia angesehen habe, warst da auch du", antwortete sie und lächelte Tony an.

„Ich habe meine Worte ernst gemeint, als ich sie dir gesagt habe. Ich liebe dich", sagte sie erneut.

„Und ich liebe dich" Bevor Kate reagieren konnte, presste Tony rasch seine Lippen auf die von Kate. Voller Leidenschaft und Verlangen. Caitlin nahm an, dass sie das als ein gutes Zeichen deuten konnte. Tony war nicht wütend auf sie und vielleicht würde er ihr wirklich eine weitere Chance geben. Auf einmal schlug ihr Herz hektisch und sie fürchtete, dass es jeden Moment aus ihrer Brust springen könnte.

Widerwillig beendete Kate den Kuss und sah Tony sofort in die Augen. Diese blickten sie voller Liebe an. Würde er ihr wirklich vergeben und eine weitere Chance geben? „...okay. Wo stehen wir jetzt, Tony?", wollte sie wissen und biss sich dabei wieder auf ihre Unterlippe. Es wäre wirklich zu schön, wenn Tony ihr verzeihen würde. Dieses Mal würde sie alles tun, um ihm ihre Liebe zu beweisen. Immerhin stand nun auch nicht mehr so viel im Weg. DiNozzo wusste von seiner Tochter und Kate würde bald eine geschiedene Frau sein.

„Du liebst mich, ich liebe dich und wir haben eine Tochter. Kannst du dir jetzt eine Zukunft mit mir vorstellen, Kate? Ich bin nicht mehr derselbe Idiot, wie damals auf dem College. Ich werde Verantwortung für Sophia übernehmen und ihr ein Vater sein, wenn du es möchtest. Und wenn sie es auch möchte", erläuterte Anthony.

Während Tony sprach, hielt Kate die Luft an und konnte es dann wirklich nicht fassen. Weitere, dickere Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen, als sie seine Frage hörte. Tony wollte ihr also wirklich eine weitere Chance geben! Die neuen Tränen waren eindeutig Freudentränen. Endlich, nach fast 10 Jahren würden Tony und sie noch eine Chance bekommen. Und diesmal würde Kate es nicht wieder versauen.

Voller Freude küsste Caitlin ihn erneut und beendete ihn dann auch wieder ziemlich schnell. Freudestrahlend sah sie Tony an und nickte dabei. „Ja, ich kann mir wirklich eine Zukunft mit dir vorstellen. Ich würde eine gemeinsame Zukunft mehr als toll finden. Und Sophia sicher auch. Ich habe ihr inzwischen alles über dich erzählt. Sie weiß nun, wer du bist und kann es kaum abwarten, dich endlich zu sehen. Sie will ihren Daddy endlich kennen lernen.", äußerte sie.

„Ich kann es auch kaum mehr abwarten, sie endlich kennen zu lernen", sagte Tony und blickte dabei einen Moment zum Haus. Sicher ahnte er schon, dass sie dort schlief.

„Ich werde ihr gleich morgen früh sagen, dass du hier bist und sie sehen willst. Sicher wird sie sich freuen, aber vielleicht wird sie anfangs auch noch etwas schüchtern sein...es ist ja für euch beide neu und ihr müsst euch erst richtig kennen lernen", sagte sie leise und seufzte. Das war ihre Schuld. Weil sie damals so dumm gewesen war, konnten sie sich jetzt erst richtig kennen lernen.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Kate. Sophia und ich werden das schon hinbekommen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Mit etwas Zeit und Geduld, bekommen wir das hin", versicherte DiNozzo und lächelte Kate zuversichtlich an. Auch das war eine Eigenschaft, die Kate liebte. Er konnte so wahnsinnig zuversichtlich sein. Nicht viele Menschen besaßen diese Eigenschaft.

„Ich weiß. Sie wird dich lieben und du wirst sie lieben. Man kann dich nur lieben", hauchte Caitlin und schmiegte sich an Tony. Jetzt würden sie tatsächlich noch eine gemeinsame Zukunft bekommen. Vor einigen Jahren hatte Kate sich das wirklich nicht vorstellen können. Sie hatte Tony aus Angst verlassen und es dann bereut. Nun kannte er endlich die Wahrheit und obwohl Kate denselben Fehler erneut gemacht hatte, wollte Anthony sie noch immer.

Liebevoll strich Tony über Kates Rücken und schloss dabei selbst seine Augen. Das Schicksal hatte es nun doch noch gut mit ihnen gemeint. Um ein Haar wäre fast wieder alles schief gegangen und nun würden sie es doch noch schaffen. Zwar hatte es auf diesem Weg Opfer gegeben, aber vermutlich war das nicht zu vermeiden gewesen.

Jetzt waren alle Hindernisse beseitigt und sie konnten zusammen sein. Nichts und niemand würde sie mehr auseinander bringen. Da war Kate sich vollkommen sicher. Jetzt würde alles gut werden. Tony und sie würden zusammen sein und Sophia würde ihren Vater endlich kennen lernen. Und die Zukunft würde hoffentlich noch um einiges besser verlaufen.

Vielleicht würden sie ja sogar heiraten? Früher wäre Tony nicht unbedingt der Mann für eine Hochzeit gewesen, aber er war nicht mehr derselbe. Schon damals hatte er eine Beziehung mit ihr gewollt und nur wegen der Schwangerschaft hatte Kate ihn damals verlassen. Heute war einfach alles anders. Tony wollte die volle Verantwortung übernehmen. Und deswegen würden sie alles schaffen, was sie schaffen wollten.

Ihre gemeinsame Zukunft hatte genau jetzt angefangen. Tony und Kate. Ihre Namen hörten sich zusammen so unglaublich an. Sie gehörten eindeutig zusammen und endlich waren sie es.


End file.
